Once In A Lullaby
by Blue Saphire
Summary: COMPLETE. Sorry! Thought it was already up! Please Read and Review. :)
1. Chapter One

Once In A Lullaby

By_ Blue Saphire_

__

San Francisco June 1953

Margaret took a deep breath and walked into her lawyer's office. Smiling slightly with her hand resting comfortable on her stomach, that had expanded greatly since she got pregnant. She looked at the man sitting behind the desk busing himself with work. The older man looked up and smiled at the pregnant woman standing in front of him.

Tom Carter's smile grew wider as he walked over to her placing a hand on her back. "How are you doing?" He asked guiding her to a chair.

"I could be better, but all things considered, I'm alright."

"How's the baby?"

"I went in for a check-up yesterday, we're both healthy and on track."

"Good. Shall we get down to business?" Margaret nodded placing a hand on her swollen belly. Tom smiled and continued. "Well your divorce is finale. Donald agreed to everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. I was there when he signed."

"I'm divorced?"

"You're divorced. Now I want to know, what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm living with my mother. Once I give birth and the baby gets older, I'll get a job."

"Okay as long as you know what you're going to do."

"I do, thanks for caring."

"No problem. You mean a great deal to me. I've known you since you were little."

"I know Tom." Margaret smiled.

The two talked for a while more before Margaret left. She walked out of the office and downstairs to wait for her ride.

She walked outside and saw her brother-in-law. He was a tall dark haired man with bright green eyes. Standing at an even six feet he had a large smile spread across his face.

Margaret and her sister Elaine looked so different. Elaine was a little shorter than Margaret was, but with the same delicate bone structure. She had chocolate brown eyes and curly dark brown hair. Margaret on the other hand was a blonde with ice blue eyes that sparkled. They both shared the same smile and David loved it.

He walked straight over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How did it go?"

"I'm divorced." Margaret said with a tone that David couldn't distinguish.

"It's what you wanted right?"

"Yes and what he wanted. It was mutual I guess."

"You hungry?"

"I'm always hungry. I'm in my third trimester. I'm also huge and uncomfortable."

"Margaret you're not huge, you're pregnant."

"I know that David." Margaret said shortly.

"Come on lets get something to eat."

"Okay. Where's Elaine and the baby?"

"Elaine and Mercy are meeting us for lunch."

"What about mom?"

"She'll be there. Come on, you're nine months pregnant, this is the only time till the baby is grown you'll be able to get out of the house."

"Okay, just because I want to see my niece. She must be huge now." Margaret was excited to see her niece. David had come a week before when he was transferred, and Elaine and Mercy stayed behind tying up lose ends.

"Yeah. Mercy is growing like a weed." Margaret smiled. Mercy Elizabeth Kings just turned one. Elaine and her husband David came to California when David was transferred. Elaine loved it; she could spend time with her older sister before the baby came. When Kate found out Margaret was pregnant she moved in with her to help her eldest daughter with life.

David helped Margaret into the car and made sure she was comfortable before getting in himself. He went through the same thing with Elaine, except Elaine was more concerned about her appearance than Margaret was.

They drove to a small café to meet everyone for lunch. Elaine, Mercy and Kate were all inside waiting for them. Elaine, David and Mercy came this morning while Margaret was at an appointment. She knew they were coming and was excited to see her baby sister.

They walked in and Elaine saw her very pregnant older sister and ran over to her, giving her a hug, in the middle of the café. 

"How are you?" Elaine asked letting go of her sister and looking at her very round belly. "Oh look at that. What do you think it is?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl. But you never know it could be a boy."

"It's a mother's intuition. Believe me, David thought Mercy was a boy, I thought she was a girl and I was right. And mom said she knew both of us were girls." Elaine said as they walked over to the table. Mercy was sitting comfortably in Kate's arms. When the little girl saw her aunt, the same smile that Kate, Elaine and Margaret all shared spread across her face. Margaret sat down and took the one-year-old in her arms.

"Elaine, she's getting so big."

"I know. Remember when she was just a new born?"

"I was still in Korea, but I saw the pictures." Margaret smiled looking at the little girl in her arms. "She's such a little beauty."

"Looks like you and Elaine when you were babies." Kate said running a finger over the baby's cheek.

"Mom, me and Elaine look nothing alike." Margaret pointed out.

"Not now, but when you were her age, you looked almost identical. It wasn't till Elaine turned two her hair went brown. And I have pictures to prove it." Kate added with a smirk.

"Molly's right mom, we look nothing alike."

"Elaine, you two only share the smile right now. But like I told your sister, you looked alike when you were younger. Ask your father."

"Yeah Molly ask Daddy. You're Daddy's little girl."

"Elaine, shut up. Daddy is coming soon; he wants to be there when the baby is born."

"Daddy didn't come when Mercy was born." Elaine said somewhat left out.

"Daddy was at work Elaine, he would have done anything to be with you, and you know it. He loves you just as much as he loves me."

"I know Molly." Elaine said taking her baby away from her sister, when she started getting fussy. "Don't you love that as soon as the baby gets fussy you can get rid of her?"

"Sure do." Margaret smiled as she laid a hand on her stomach.

"How you doing with the baby anyway?"

"I'm doing good. It's been hard, but Mom's here."

"That I am. How did your meeting with Tom go today?"

"We're divorced. Donald signed and agreed to everything."

"Good. Now what do you say we eat something? I don't know about you but I'm starving." Kate said picking up a breadstick. Elaine and Margaret both laughed as their mother tried to get David to eat one.

The five spent the rest of the afternoon together. After lunch, David took Mercy back to Margaret's house and put her down for a nap while Kate, Elaine and Margaret went baby shopping. They found some clothes for Mercy and some for the coming baby.

When they arrived back at the house, they found David in the kitchen cooking and playing with the baby. Kate sent Margaret to go lie down until dinner. She was feeling really tired from shopping, and Kate knew it wasn't ordinary weakness. The baby would be coming soon and it was in the best interest to keep the mother-to-be as calm and relaxed as possible.

Over the next few days David painted the nursery a very nice shade of yellow, and while Margaret and the baby were in the hospital he would either sponge dab it blue or pink. Depending on the sex of the baby. He set the entire room up and put together the crib, and anything Margaret told him needed to be done.

The following Tuesday Al arrived with a hug for his two children. He was sure to be careful of Margaret, but hugged Elaine so tight she almost went blue. Mercy saw her grandfather and claimed him as hers and only hers. She would start to cry when Elaine tried to take her away, so Al volunteered to take care of everything. He watched Margaret like a hawk making sure she was okay.

On Thursday June 30, Margaret went into labor. David started to call Korea when she went into labor, so as soon as they found out the name and sex of the child the staff at the 4077th would know.

Five hours later at noon June 30 1953 Margaret gave birth to a healthy eight and a half-pound baby girl. It was around one o'clock when David got through to the M*A*S*H unit.

__

Korea; June 30, 1953 

"Hello 4077th M*A*S*H how may we help you?" Corporal Maxwell Q Klinger said cheerfully answering the phone.

"Hi, I'm Major David Kings calling from San Francisco California."

"What can I do for you Major?" Klinger asked as he flipped through some files.

"I'm Margaret Houlihan's brother-in-law."

"How's the Major doing?" Klinger asked happily as Hawkeye walked in. "Captain, Major Houlihan's brother-in-law is on the phone."

"Keep him on, I'll get everyone." Hawkeye said dashing out of the office.

"Well Major, I'm supposed to keep you on till Captain Pierce comes back. How's everything in the states?"

"Going good. Listen I only have about ten more minutes."

"No problem Major, everyone is here." Klinger said happily as the most of the camp filed into the office or just outside. "I'm going to put you through the intercom system so everyone can here." Klinger flipped a few switches and then picked up the phone. "Okay Major, spill it."

"Well at Twelve o'clock June 30, 1953 Margaret Houlihan gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She weighed in at eight pounds five ounces. At twenty inches long. The baby's name is Haylie Madylin." She wanted the baby to be strong to picked a name suitable, Haylie was the first one that came to mind; and Madylin was her grandmother's name, she died when Margaret was a teenager. Madylin the one she always called when Al was busy.

The whole camp cheered and jumped up and down hugging one another. They had all been devastated when she was discharged and a new head nurse came. Sybil Dixon was less then enthused with the interruption of their day. And how concerned and happy Hawkeye was about this woman.

"Both Margaret and Haylie are just fine and are now sleeping." David added with a smile. Hawkeye ran to the phone and picked it up, and turned off the intercom. 

"David, how's Margaret handling everything?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Just fine. But listen I have to go now."

"Okay, tell Margaret that Hawkeye Pierce loves her."

"Pierce." David said for a moment then smiled to himself. "Margaret says she loves you, and thank you for all your help." David smiled. "Now I really must go, nice talking to you."

"You too. Give Margaret a kiss and a hug from all of us her. And tell her we love her."

"I will." David said as the line was cut.

__

San Francisco California; June 30, 1953

David took a deep breath and walked into his sister-in-law's room. She was sitting up now watching her father inspect the new baby. Haylie was wrapped tightly in a pink blanket, which Al had undone checking out her fingers and toes.

"She's prefect Margaret." Al smiled running his finger over the baby's smooth skin. "She's going to have the same smile your mother, sister and niece do. It must be the Sulivan genes."

"Must be." Margaret smiled and looked at David. "Look at her. Isn't she the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

"She ties with Mercy." David said with a smile. "Well everyone now knows."

"What do you mean?" Margaret asked looking at him thoroughly confused.

"At the 4077th. They all know about Haylie."

"How do they know?"

"I placed the call when you went into labor, it came through only ten minutes ago. I told everyone. And they send their love, hugs and kisses." Margaret smiled and hugged the teddy bear she was clutching.

"As that call went through I call Walter O'Rielly and John McIntyre. The one who calls himself Radar is very happy for you and wishes you the best. Dr. McIntyre says he'll try his best to come and see you and he says he misses you. I also called Donald."

"And?"

"He says congratulations and he doesn't want the child to know about him."

"No problem."

"The whole Army knows as well. I called my CO and he's prouder than ever. He decided to call everyone he knows. Hell I bet the president even knows." David said with a laugh Margaret laughed with him and looked at the door. Elaine walked in with a smile.

"I just talked to Uncle Bob."

"And what did he say?" Margaret asked eagerly.

"He says he's very proud of you and if you need anything to call him. He even said if you want he'll hire you are Boston Mercy. Working around what you feel is proper."

"You're joking?"

"Nope. He even says he'll get you an apartment to move straight into as soon as you're ready."

Margaret looked at her father with a smile. "Go ahead Honey, Bob will take care of you."

"Mom what do you think?"

"I think that Bob and Betsy can help if you need it Molly."

"We just had the room painted though."

"Don't worry Margaret, your sister will want to live in the house, wont you Elaine?"

"I would love to! I cant stand any more of those army houses." Elaine smiled sitting down on her sister's bed.

"Then I'm going to Boston?"

"You sure are."

"I want to wait till Haylie is a little older first. At least a month, I don't want to travel to the other half of the country with a new born."

"I understand. I'll call Bob later okay?"

"Thanks Mom." Margaret smiled leaning back still clutching the teddy bear. Al looked at his daughter and then at his granddaughter. He handed the newborn to her mother and kissed Margaret on the top of the head.

Margaret had never felt so much joy in her life; Haylie being born was what kept her going. That little girl was now her world. She knew life was now going to be more difficult but she was up for the challenge, the challenge of raising a daughter who reminded her so much of the people she left behind.

__

Korea; July 1st 1953

Hawkeye sat quietly on his cot thinking about things when Sybil Dixon walked in and sat on his cot.

"Hi Honey."

"Hey Sybil. What's up?"

"What was that interruption about today?"

"Our previous head nurse, she was discharged when she got pregnant. Her brother-in-law was telling us about the baby."

"Oh, well that's nice. What do you say we head over to the O Club?"

"Not tonight Sybil. I'm kind of sleepy."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'll see you in the morning okay?" Sybil smiled and gave her fiancee a kiss and got up and left. "Bye."

"Bye." Sybil said as she walked out. Something about that Margaret Houlihan woman made the love of her life seem so lost and confused. She shook it out of her head and went to bed.

Hawkeye lay awake until BJ strolled in with a smile on his face.

"I thought you and Sybil had a date tonight?"

"I'm too tired,"

"Margaret?"

"Yeah, Jesus Beej, she didn't have to go! She's now a single mother and none of us are there to help."

"Hawk listen, Margaret's a big girl and you know that if she needs help, she'll ask."

"I know, but I just feel so helpless. Hell! I love her!"

"I know you did. And if you still do, why are you and Sybil together?" That simple question had struck Hawkeye. He thought about it, but couldn't come up with an answer. "You love both of them don't you?"

"The way I love Sybil is different than the way I love Margaret. With Sybil its like we should be together. But with Margaret its like I cant live without knowing she's in love with the love of her life, and perfectly happy. It's also like I cant live without her. Its like we belong together no matter what happens."

BJ smiled at his best friend and said nothing. It was up to him what to do. Love like he never loved before, or love the woman that might not be the one. 

Life had changed for everyone. With Margaret leaving, and Sybil coming, Hawkeye's feelings for each woman were more difficult. Everyone knew that he loved Margaret more than anything; it was obvious to anyone who looked at them. Then there was Sybil; everyone looked at them like they should be together, but not belonging to one another.

On July twenty-sixth everyone watched as Sybil and Hawkeye got married. Everyone's feelings and emotions were tied in two different thoughts.

BJ watched in pain as he felt his best friend was making the biggest mistake a person could make.

Colonel Potter refused to come to the wedding, feeling that the woman he thought of as a daughter should be the one in the white dress.

Klinger was there out of respect for his friend, and only respect. He never said anything to the couple but thought that this marriage was untrue.

Father Mulchay was there to perform the ceremony, but never once said that the couple in front of him was meant to be.

The nurses were confused but came to the wedding, wishing that the head nurse was not Sybil but the best nurse anyone of them have ever met or saw in their lives.

The enlisted men attended but thought the same thing as the nurses. The two didn't belong together.

Charles was there out of friendship to the man. He didn't approve of the wedding between the two individuals, but out of pure kindness did not express his feelings.

Hawkeye knew what was going through his friend's minds. And he wasn't going to disagree, but then why was he marrying Sybil? Something about her reminded him of the woman he loved more than life itself. But why did he love Sybil?

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

I want to thank you for reading and I would appreciate some reviews so I know if I should continue. Thanks again and I will take all flames and blow them out. Lol. :D

~~Blue Saphire 


	2. Chapter Two

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

. When the baby was only a month old, Margaret moved to Boston and began working at Boston Mercy. As time passed Margaret watched Haylie grow into a chubby little girl.

Being a full time nurse working in the OR Margaret never once saw Charles Winchester. She would get days off but spent them with her baby girl. Haylie had grown to love her baby-sitter. Which was Margaret's Aunt Betsy. 

Haylie was turning into a miniature Margaret. She had the same delicate bone structure, but was chubby, just like Margaret was. The same blonde hair that came curly and full of life. Just as Al said the little girl had the same smile. The only thing that was different about the little girl was the eyes. They weren't ice blue, but a deep royal blue, which Margaret only saw in one man. She couldn't be his, or could she? Margaret honestly didn't know, it was over a year ago now.

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

__

Boston Mass. 1955

Hawkeye sat in the nursery at his Boston home, cradling his daughter. She was now one and a half years old, and without a mother. Sybil had divorced him when she found out she was pregnant, having a child wasn't in her plans. 

She left a week after Lily was born. Hawkeye smiled at the little girl in his arms. She looked more like his mother than anyone. And he was glad for that. He decided to name her after the two people who loved him more than life itself. Lily and Angelina, for Lilian (Lily for short) was Margaret's middle name and Angelina was both his grandmother and mother's name.

He watched as her hazel eyes watched him carefully. He brushed the light brown hair on her head and smiled at her. It was then that the phone decided to ring. 

"Someone wants to talk to us, yes they do." Hawkeye smiled picking up the phone that sat beside the rocking chair. "Hello, Dr. Pierce speaking."

"Hello Pierce," Said a pleasant familiar voice.

"Hey Charles, what's up?"

"I was just curious on how my honorary niece is doing?"

"Wonderful. She's not sick anymore. It seems like it was just a cold."

"Excellent. I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you and Lily would like to join me for dinner."

"Why Charles, you know I would never deny food."

"Yes Pierce. When are you free?"

"Um. Well I'm working Saturday till four, but anytime after that I'm off."

"And having the baby, you're not on call I presume?"

"Nope. Say Charles, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Well did you know me and Sybil wouldn't last?"

"We all did Pierce, you were just too dense to give a damn."

"Thanks Charles. Well my little girl is getting a little fussy; I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"I'm sure I will. Good night Pierce."

"Good night Charles." Hawkeye smiled hanging up the phone. He looked at the toddler in his arms and smiled. "Well Lily time for a bath?"

"Baf!" Lily said happily bouncing in his arms.

"Lets get you in the bath, then bed time." Lily just smiled and laid her head on her father's shoulder. Hawkeye rubbed her back and walked into the bathroom across the hall.

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

__


	3. Chapter Three

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

__

Boston Mass. 1955

Margaret smiled and watched her two year old daughter run to meet her at the door. She was running as fast as her chubby little legs would go. Her blonde curls were bouncing and she jumped into Margaret's arms.

"Mommy!" She said happily.

"Haylie." Margaret said in a high voice to amuse the little girl. Haylie laughed and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Margaret looked up at the teenage girl standing there with a smile on her face. "How was she today Hannah?" Hannah baby-sat Haylie after school so she could pay for college, Betsy took care of her during the day until Hannah got off from school. It was a system they all enjoyed.

"A doll as usual." Hannah replied putting her jacket on. "Well I hate to sit and run but I have an essay due and I should get it finished."

"Okay. Bye and thanks Hannah."

"No problem, Haylie is a joy to sit. You do have someone for next week right?"

"Yes I do, don't you worry about it. Just take your exams and go on vacation. You deserve it."

"Thanks. I made dinner for you; it's in the oven. Well bye."

"Bye." Margaret waved.

"Bye bye." Haylie smiled waving her chubby little hand. Hannah smiled and waved back before shutting the door. Margaret smiled and hung up her jacket with the baby still in her arms.

"You hungry Haylie?" 

"Yup. Hungy."

"I bet. You haven't eaten, since snack." Margaret asked walking into the kitchen with the blonde still on her hip. Haylie didn't understand what her mother had just said so she smiled and gave her a kiss. "I missed you today."

"Miss mommy too."

"What did Hannah make for dinner?"

"Dunno." Haylie smiled as Margaret opened the oven. 

"I have to put you down so I can get you some food; you want to sit in your chair with some juice?"

"'Es." Haylie smiled toddling over to her high chair. Margaret smiled and lifted the little girl into her chair. She placed the little girl's cup on the counter and Haylie watched carefully as her mother poured milk into it. "Nof." 

"That's enough?" Margaret asked holding up the cup. Haylie nodded and held her hands out for her drink. Margaret smiled and handed her the cup. "Well let's see what Hannah made shall we?"

"Ana ade ood?"

"Hannah made some food, probably while you were sleeping."

"Me nap." Haylie smiled.

"You took a nap?" Margaret asked as she placed a plastic plate in front of the baby.

"Uh huh. Ood nap." Haylie smiled before she started to eat. Margaret laughed and sat down with her daughter. Haylie was turning two next month and growing more than Margaret wanted her to.

After the two finished dinner, Margaret put Haylie in the living room while she did dishes, then gave the little girl a bath. Haylie loved taking baths, it made her world better. After a nice warm bath Margaret sat down and cradled the child until she fell asleep.

Margaret put her to bed and then went out into the living room. Hannah was always making sure the house was clean, and Margaret loved it. Margaret picked up the few toys Haylie was playing with after dinner and sat down on the couch. It was only nine o'clock, but she was dead on her feet. Margaret picked up her book and was just about to start reading when the phone rang. She sighed and picked up the receiver.

"Hello Houlihan Residence."

"Well Hello Margaret." Charles smiled on the other end.

"Charles?" Margaret questioned in surprise. "Oh my god. How did you get my number?"

"We work at the same hospital Margaret. I thought I saw you the other day, so I checked the nurses registered and I found you were upon one of them.

"I am. I've been working there almost two years now."

"As I know now." Charles smiled. "How are you and Haylie, is it?"

"That's right. She's turning two next month."

"How is little Haylie?"

"My life and soul. She's everything to me."

"As I expected. Margaret my dear, I was wondering if you are free on Saturday night?

"I am. But I'm going to spend the night with Haylie. I've been working late all week and I told her we would spend a night together."

"Well that isn't a problem. You can bring her along. I'm having a dinner party and would be honored if you and Haylie would join us."

"Oh Charles, are you sure? I mean having a baby there might disturb the party."

"Nonsense Margaret, there will be a child who is younger than Haylie there. Don't worry about it."

"Okay Charles, what time?" The two talked a while longer until it was ten o'clock and Margaret heard a female voice telling him to get off the telephone. They bid each other good bye and Charles was going to make an effort to make his way down to the OR the next afternoon.

Margaret went to bed as happy as she's been in a long time. Being a single mother with a two-year-old was tough, now she had Charles to help her find who she was missing, and maybe just maybe help make her life complete. 

That night Margaret sat in bed thinking about that day that changed her life forever.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

__

"Well?" Margaret asked impatiently staring at the dark hair surgeon in front of her.

"Oh my god this is incredible!" The surgeon replied in a teasing but astonished tone in his voice.

"What? What?" Margaret asked sounding as anxious as she could ever be.

"I never knew my thumb was this big." He responded as though he was thoroughly interested in the appendage.

"Oh will you cut it out." Margaret asked eagerly as she awaited her fait.

"And the winner is…" He started double-checking so he was absolutely positive.

"Pierce!" Margaret said ready to bite his head off at any moment.

"Positive." He said looking at the gorgeous blonde in front of him.

"Positive?" She asked quivering.

"Positive." He confirmed looking at her. 

Margaret immediately sighed and leaned back as a few tears started to fall from her eyes. Hawkeye stood up and brought her in for a hug. Margaret buried her face into his neck and started to sob.

They both knew that she and Donald were having problems and he couldn't for the life of him figure out if the tears were happy or sad ones. All he knew was just to hold her and let her cry.

It was only a week later that Margaret left. Everyone was standing around ready to bid the former Major goodbye and good luck. Hawkeye and BJ had just thrown her last trunk into the jeep when Margaret took his hand.

"Hawk, thank you for everything."

"Any time Margaret, just remember we love you more than anything."

"I know. And I want you to know, no matter what happens, I'll name this baby after you. It's the only thing I can think of repaying you for all your help.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to, I want this child to know about the man who helped me. And that I grew to love."

"I love you too Margaret." Those simple words that the camp heard was convincing enough that those two belonged together no matter what happened. Hawkeye leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before whispering something to her. Margaret smiled and hugged him tightly, as if she never wanted to let go.

After a tearful goodbye everyone went to deal with the grief. Colonel Potter went to paint something, and BJ watched as his best friend walked into the Major's former tent and stayed in there letting out all the feelings he kept hidden.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Margaret wiped her tears away and stood watching her daughter sleep soundly. "If it wasn't for him Haylie, you wouldn't be the same girl you are today." She whispered running a finger over the baby's soft cheek. "If I told him how I felt, maybe you would have a daddy to treat you like a princess."

She watched the baby carefully with tears in her eyes. The child seemed so content with her life, like she had everything she ever wanted.

Without a word, Margaret left the room in tears, as she remembered exactly why she didn't tell him her feelings. She needed to talk to him; she walked into her bedroom and pulled out a box. She opened it and pulled out a picture and turned it over before grabbing the telephone.

__

Margaret my dear, penny for your thoughts? How about a nickel? All right, a dollar for you to go out with me? Okay one hundred dollars for you to have sex with me?… okay well just remember I'm only a phone call away. Here's a nickel don't spend it all in one place. I love you forever yours always 

Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce MD

Margaret felt the tears run down her cheeks as she dialed the operator.

"Hello, what state please?"

"Maine."

"City?"

"Crabapple Cove."

"Name?"

"A Doctor Benjamin Franklin Pierce, it might be listed under Hawkeye Pierce."

"Yes ma'am, please wait while I connect you." Margaret sighed and heard the operator speak again. "I'm sorry ma'am there is no Benjamin Franklin Pierce, or Hawkeye Pierce in Crabapple Cove, would you like me to try another a number?"

"No thank you. Thanks for you help." Margaret sighed and hung the phone up. She needed cheering up and there was only two people who could ever make her feel better, one she didn't know where he could be and the other lived on the other side of the country. It was worth a try. She thought. She picked up the receiver again.

"Hello, which state?"

"California."

"City?"

"Mill Valley."

"Name?"

"Doctor BJ Hunnicut."

"One minute please." Margaret waited until she heard the phone ring. After the third ring a woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I was wondering if BJ is in?"

"Yes he is, may I ask who is calling?"

"Just tell him _'Hot Lips'_"

"Of course." Peg smiled, she looked at BJ. "Darling a 'Hot lips' is on the phone." BJ immediately jumped out of his chair and grabbed the phone.

"Margaret?"

"Hi."

"Oh my god, how are you doing?"

"Okay."

"How's Haylie?" He asked in a panic tone. He hadn't heard from the woman since she left Korea two and a half years ago. All he could think of was that something was wrong. 

"Haylie is just fine. Don't worry; I was wondering if you had a minute."

"For you I got an hour." BJ smiled on the other end. "What's up?"

"You did hear what Hawk told me when I left, right?"

"Sure did." BJ smiled remembering the day.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

__

The whole camp gathered to wish their favorite nurse off. It was a very sad day for everyone. 

Colonel Potter was beside himself with tears, the woman he thought of as a daughter was leaving. He watched in tears of joy and sadness as the blonde nurse hugged every one of her nurses. He smiled and hugged her tightly as she walked up to him.

"Sir."

"Margaret." He softly.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, just take care of you and the coming baby. I want my honorary grandchild to have a good life."

"You dear sweet man." Margaret smiled through tears; she hugged the elderly man one more time before taking a step away.

BJ watched in sadness as this young woman that he had grown to care for left for the final time to go where everyone would rather be. He smiled trough the tears as she came up to him.

"BJ, I want to thank you."

"Thank me when I get home." BJ smiled

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too honey. Just take care of yourself and the baby."

"I will."

"You better. I don't want to hear anything about you being unhappy."

"You wont."

"Good. Bye Margaret."

"Bye BJ." Margaret said giving the blonde surgeon a hug once more. She stepped out of his arms and walked over to Charles.

"Margaret."

"Charles."

"You take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Good, Margaret if you need anything, remember we are all here for you."

"Thank you Charles."

"Thank You Margaret." Charles said picking up her left hand and giving it a gentle kiss. "Have a great life my dear."

"I will. Thank you Charles." Margaret said turning to the Lebanese man.

"Major."

"Klinger."

"Thanks Major."

"For what?"

"Just being here, even though all those times you yelled at me and called me names I know you didn't mean it."

"Klinger I wouldn't actually go that far."

"We'll miss you major."

"I'll miss everyone too."

"Remember, have a good life."

"I will thank you Klinger."

"No problem Major." Klinger said embracing the blonde major standing in front of him Margaret hugged him back and turned to Father Mulchay.

"Father."

"Major. God put you on this earth to do some good. You have and now he's putting another one the earth to do some more good. Take care of yourself and the child."

"I will father."

"Bless you my child."

"Thank you father." Margaret smiled giving him a hug. She turned to the youngest of the group. He was standing there nervously. "Radar."

"Major."

"You're a good kid. Take care."

"Thank you. You take care too."

"I will." Margaret turned to Hawkeye and smiled. "Hawk, thank you for everything."

"Any time Margaret, just remember we love you more than anything."

"I know. And I want you to know, no matter what happens, I'll name this baby after you. It's the only thing I can think of repaying you for all your help.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to, I want this child to know about the man who helped me. And that I grew to love."

"I love you too Margaret." Margaret hugged him tightly. 

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you more than anything." He whispered letting her go. He gave her a kiss on her lips and held her hand as BJ threw her last trunk 

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

"Well I was wondering,"

"You don't need to wonder Margaret. But I think I should fill you in on what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before the war ended Hawkeye got married."

"He what? To who?" Margaret was really heart broken now. She loved the man more than life itself.

"Hawkeye got married to your replacement Sybil Dixion. She came an hour after you left. They fell 'in love' as it were."

"They weren't in love?"

"Hawkeye told me once after we all found out about Haylie that he still loved you. But he loved Sybil a different way. He loved her like he should, but he loved you so much more."

"He got married?"

"Yes he did. And it was the second biggest mistake he ever made."

"What was the first?" Margaret asked holding back the tears that were threatening.

"Letting you go. Margaret you are the best thing that happened to him."

"BJ if he's married then he and Sybil are supposed to be together."

"They had a baby, right after the baby was born, Sybil left. That was just over a year ago. He lives in Boston now with Lily."

"Lily?"

"Yeah, he said when Lily was born he named her after someone who he loved. I don't know who."

"Me."

"What do you mean?"

"My middle name is Lilian. Lily for short."

"Lily is a doll. She looks like Hawk's mom, Angelina. Hawk named her Lily Angelina Pierce. She's the chubbiest thing in the world."

"Haylie is pretty chubby too."

"But anyway back to my story. After Lily was born Sybil left. Hawk took it extremely hard. If it wasn't for Lily he would have never lived. He told me that first he lost YOU and then Sybil, maybe he just was never meant to be with anyone besides Lily."

"Oh my god." Margaret breathed.

"Margaret listen to me. Hawk lives in Boston. Go look for him."

"I..I cant." Margaret said softly. "It wouldn't be right."

"It wouldn't be right NOT looking for him Margaret. Go look. I know that he means as much to you as you mean to him." Margaret sighed.

"Okay BJ you're right. I do love him."

"Good, go tell him."

"I cant."

"Yes you can."

"Okay."

"Well Margaret my dear, I hate to do this but I have to let you go. I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Okay, I'll most likely answer on first ring if Haylie is sleeping."

"No problem. Bye Margaret."

"Bye BJ."

"Take care of yourself and Haylie."

"I will." With that Margaret hung up the phone and sighed. She can do it. The man she loved was only a phone call away.


	4. Chapter Four

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

When Saturday came around Margaret was more nervous. She made sure that Haylie had a nice long nap and was bathed. She wanted to make sure that the child was in a good mood and looking her very best. She knew that her daughter couldn't look anything less than adorable, but she wanted her to be clean.

Margaret wrapped the child in her little pink towel and then picked up the wet baby and carried her to the nursery, Margaret set the little girl in her crib. She didn't want the two year old to escape while she was trying to dry her off and put the baby lotion on her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Haylie?"

"Where we go?" The naked two year old asked. Haylie had completely removed her towel and was now sitting playing with her doll. She didn't like the confines of the towel.

"We're going to a friend of Mommy's for dinner."

"Ood?"

"Yes, you'll have some food."

"'Oood." Haylie smiled, she as now bouncing merrily in her crib.

Margaret had put the lotion on her daughter's soft skin and stood back and looked at her. "Okay Haylie do you have to go potty?"

"No potty."

"Okay lets get you dressed."

"Kay."

"Come here." Margaret smiled picking the toddler up and the towel. Haylie smiled and hung onto her mother. "Okay honey do you want to put your panties on?"

"Yup me do." Haylie smiled. Margaret set Haylie down and handed her a pair of panties. After Haylie pulled them of she look at her mother and smiled. "Petty Mommy."

"They are pretty. Do you want to wear this dress?" Margaret held up a white dress with a pink sash and tiny pink flowers on the skirt.

"Yeah!" Haylie smiled brightly. Margaret handed her the matching bottoms to put on. After Margaret dressed Haylie, she put the baby's hair into two curly pig tales. She tied them with pink ribbons to match the dress. 

"There we go sweetie, all ready."

"Yay, Mommy eddy?"

"Not yet. Mommy needs to get dressed. Do you want to play with your doll while I put my dress on?"

"Kay. Uppy?" Margaret smiled and picked up the toddler. She grabbed Haylie's white sweater and walked across the hall to her bedroom. Margaret set Haylie down on her bed and walked into the bathroom to grab her dress.

"Haylie honey." Margaret wanted to make sure that she kept her toddler busy talking. A two year old could get into anything if left alone for two seconds, and she wanted to keep her daughter clean so the could be to Charles' house on time.

"'Es Mommy?"

"Where's your doll?" Margaret asked noticing that the doll wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Uner piwo."

"What's she doing under the pillow?" Margaret asked pulling her shirt off.

"Payin."

"Playing what?" She asked putting her slip on.

"Hide and 'eek."

"Are you sure its not just hide?" Margaret teased pulling her light blue sun dress on.

"Mommy!" Haylie giggled with a giant smile.

"Haylie." Margaret smiled mimicking the two-year-old causing a hearty laugh to emerge from her.

"I wuv oo."

"I love you." Margaret smiled kissing her daughter on the lips.

"Amost eddy?"

"Almost. I just need to put my shoes on, then we'll put yours on."

"Kay. Ite un's?"

"We'll put the white ones on." Margaret smiled.

"Yay."

"Do you want to get your Mary Jane's?"

"Huh?"

"You're pretty white ones."

"Kay." Haylie smiled pulling her doll out from under the pillow and climbing off the bed. Margaret smiled and followed the two-year-old into the living room where Margaret had everything.

After pulling Haylie's shoes on, Margaret put her sweater on then helped Haylie into hers. Margaret grabbed the diaper bag and her purse and they headed straight for Charles's house on Beacon Hill. 

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

Hawkeye walked into his apartment around four thirty on Saturday. As soon as he shut the door he saw Lily sitting on the living room rug in a pale yellow dress. The weekend baby-sitter stood up and smiled. He put his book away and picked his bag up.

"Hi Doctor Pierce."

"Hi Stacey. How was she?"

"A doll like usual. I bathed her and dressed her. I also put together her diaper bag for you."

"Thanks Stacey." Hawkeye smiled at the teenage boy putting his spring jacket on.

"No problem Doctor Pierce. Bye Lily." Lily looked up at her sitter and waved.

"I'll see you Monday?"

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye." Hawkeye closed the door and looked at his baby. Lily was sitting contentedly playing. "Come here Lily."

"Dada." Lily smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yea," Lily smiled. Hawkeye rubbed her back and walked into his bedroom. He put the little girl on the bed and changed his shirt.

"Okay, lets get your diaper bag and then we'll go to see Uncle Charles and Auntie Bess." Lily smiled brightly. She loved her Uncle Charles and Auntie Bess. Hawkeye talked to the little girl all the way to Beacon Hill.

Lily told him in broken English and baby gibberish about her day. Which Hawkeye found very amusing. She loved to talk, and Hawkeye loved listening to her. Lily was a lot like him. They both loved talking and eating.

Once they arrived at their destination, Hawkeye threw the diaper bag over his shoulder and picked up the baby.

Lily hung onto her father as they walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Lily's favorite maid Grace answered the door.

"Hello Doctor!"

"Hi Gracie." Hawkeye smiled at the young girl. "Charles and Bess in the study?"

"Yes sir." Grace smiled bringing him to the study. Once there Lily saw her Uncle and smiled brightly. Charles saw the chubby little girl and smiled. He stood up and took her in his arms.

"Well my Lily." Charles smiled. "Thank you for bringing her Pierce."

"No problem Charles, she doesn't like going anywhere without me."

"As it should be." Charles smiled. "Feeling any better Lily?"

"Edder." Lily smiled. Hawkeye smiled and ran his hand over her soft hair. Bess smiled and walked over to the small little girl.

"Come here Angel." Lily went willing into her Aunt's arms. She loved Bess. She and Charles had only been married for just under a year, but Bess was the only female in her life. "Wow, you're getting big."

"Uh huh." Lily smiled brightly.

"Well my dear little girl, we're expecting someone else how would you like to come and wait with me?"

"Uh huh." Lily smiled.

"Who's coming Charles?"

"A dear old friend of mine."

"Oh do I know him?"

"You know her yes."

"Interesting. Hey Bess!"

"Yes Hawkeye?"

"Where are you taking my kid?"

"Some place where we can do girl talk." Bess replied with a smirk.

"Maybe I wont bring her next time." The father shot back.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Charles your wife is something else."

"Oh I know Pierce. Elizabeth is certainly something else."

"Why don't you call her Bess?"

"For a simple reason Pierce, her name is Elizabeth, not Bess."

"We call her Bess."

"I know." Charles smiled when seeing his wife smiling at the door. "Elizabeth are they here?"

"Yes." Bess replied. 

"Can I have my baby then?"

"Of course." Bess smiled handing Lily to her father.

"I'll be right back." Bess nodded and sat down on the couch. Charles walked outside of the room and saw Margaret standing there with Haylie in her arms. "Margaret."

"Hi Charles." Margaret smiled setting Haylie on the floor. Charles hugged her tightly and looked at the little girl staring at him. 

"You must be Haylie." Haylie looked at him strangely then hugged her mother's leg. 

"Its okay Honey." Haylie slowly let got of her mother's leg and smiled at the strange man in front of her. "Can you say Hi?"

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hello Haylie." Haylie smiled and held her arms up. Charles picked the child up. "My Margaret she looks just like you."

"I know. Its kind of scary."

"Look at those eyes."

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Margaret asked taking her daughter into her arms.

"Indeed. Well shall we go in?" Margaret nodded and walked in behind in. Charles walked in and both Hawkeye and Bess stood up. "Pierce, I believe you know my dear friend." He smiled as Margaret walked in.

Both Hawkeye and Margaret stood there, each with a child in their arms. Looking shocked in seeing the other. Haylie and Lily didn't know what was going on.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?" Margaret asked looking at her.

"Who's he?"

"Oh right. Hawkeye, this is my daughter Haylie Madylin Houlihan"

"Haylie that's such a pretty name. Your mommy asked me for names and I gave her a bunch."

"I know Hawk. That was your favorite."

"You didn't actually name her after me, but let me pick the name for her."

"I told you I would." Margaret smiled.

"Well my dear Margaret, I would like to introduce you to Lily Angelina Pierce."

"Hi." Margaret smiled. Lily smiled brightly and held out her arms. Margaret and Hawkeye traded children. "You know you're named after me. That's right. My middle name is Lilian."

"You're middle name is Lilian, Margaret?"

"Yup. Margaret Lilian Houlihan, or known to my family as Molly Lily Houlihan."

"Molly? I like that." Hawkeye smiled. "Haylie, I knew you were going to look like your mommy. I just knew it."

"Me ook ike Mommy." Haylie smiled.

"You do. Now we should ask Charles how he managed this?"

"Managed what Pierce?"

"Getting Margaret here." Hawkeye smiled looking at Margaret.

"It wasn't that difficult. In fact I called her and invited her."

"Where do you live Margaret?"

"Here in Boston. I moved her when Haylie was a month old. I'm working at Boston Mercy."

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Where Mercy?" Hawkeye looked strangely at Haylie.

"Mercy is with Auntie Elaine, Uncle David and Grandma." Hawkeye still looked confused. "Mercy is my niece, my sister Elaine's daughter."

"Oh, I see. Well do you want your little girl back."

"Sure. Lily do you want to go to Daddy?" Lily smiled and held her hands out to her father. Hawkeye took her and handed Margaret Haylie.

"Well what do you saw we have some dinner." Bess smiled. The word Dinner sparked Haylie and Lily's ears. They smiled brightly.

"Bessy wat ood?"

"Well I don't know. Lets see what the chef made us." Bess smiled looking at Lily.

"Kay."

"Are you hungry Haylie?"

"Uh huh."

"Haylie is always hungry." Margaret answered.   


"Margaret, let Grace take the bag. Grace take Margaret's bag and put it with Hawkeye's."

"Yes Doctor." Grace smiled taking the diaper bag. 

"Well follow me, would you like a drink?" Bess asked.

"An ice tea would be nice."

"No scotch Margaret?"

"No, I don't drink."

"You stopped after the war?"

"I sort of had to. With me being pregnant, then with breast feeding."

"I understand." Bess smiled. "Would you like some white wine?"

"Sure." Margaret smiled.

"Charles, two white wines, a dry martini and whatever you want." Bess ordered with a smile. Charles nodded and walked off.

Dinner was a pleasant meal for everyone. The four adults spent most of the time making sure that Haylie and Lily didn't play with their food. Which was unsuccessful. The toddlers were to interested on playing wit the food rather than eating it.

After dinner Margaret and Bess took the two girls to get cleaned up. Instead of leaving them in their dresses, they changed them into their pajamas. Even though the girls weren't tired it was easier to get them in their pajama's now instead of trying later with two very cranky babies.

"So Margaret, how long have you been in Boston?" Bess asked with a smile.

"Almost two years, I moved here when Haylie was a month old."

"And you being divorced I take it was hard."

"Very, but we survive. How long have you and Charles been married?"

"Almost a year. We've known each other since we were kids. He was older than me, and I was in a lower class than he was, but we were friends. 

"How long have you known each other?"

"Since I was five. Better part of twenty years. How long have you known Hawkeye?"

"Better part of five years."

"Five?"

"Yeah, we met when he came to Korea."

"That was five years ago."

"Yeah."

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Me not seepy."

"I know you aren't."

"Why me in jammies?"

"So Mommy wont have to put you in them when we get home."

"Kay." Haylie smiled as Margaret placed her on her hip. 

"Shall we join the men?" Margaret asked looking at Bess and Lily.

"I think that would be wise. Lily's father tends to want his child." Bess smiled as the two walked out of room. 

When the two men saw Margaret and Bess walk in they both smiled at the sight of the two beautiful women holding the two absolutely gorgeous children.

Margaret and Bess sat down placing the children on the floor. Haylie showed Lily her doll.

"Dis enni."

"Enni?" Lily asked placing a chubby hand on the doll.

"Mommy ili needs doll." Haylie said looking up at her mother. Margaret smiled and looked over at Hawkeye.

"Lily honey, do you want your teddy?"

"No dolly."

"Okay, Gracie." He called. The young woman appeared in the door. "Would you get Lily's doll?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Grace left with a smile and came back in a few seconds with the doll. Lily smiled brightly and took the doll Grace handed her.

"Ise olly."

"Olly?"

"Uh huh."

"Pay dollies?" Lily smiled brightly. The two chubby little girls sat on the floor playing with their dolls. Not one of the adults actually knew how the two communicated. All they knew was that one of them burst out laughing.

The four adults talked while the girls played merrily. It was around ten or so that Margaret and Hawkeye picked up their sleeping babies and headed home.

"So."

"Yeah." Margaret said softly as Hawkeye walked her and Haylie to her car.

"Well I ah,"

"Ah, yeah."

"Listen I'll call you."

"Okay. I got to get Haylie home now."

"Okay. Goodnight Margaret." Hawkeye said softly placing a kiss on her lips. Margaret smiled and hugged him half way, since he had Lily in his arms.

"Goodnight Hawkeye." With that Margaret climbed into her car and smiled. Hawkeye stepped back and waved as she drove off.

It wasn't till each of them returned home that they realized they had the wrong diaper bag. It was too late to do anything about it; Margaret would just have to call him in the morning and maybe exchange the bags.


	5. Chapter Five

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

The next morning Margaret woke up by the phone ringing. She quickly rolled over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She said sleepily. 

"Hi Margaret." Hawkeye smiled. Margaret immediately sat up and smiled brightly.

"Hi. Why are you calling so early?"

"Well it seems I have your diaper bag."

"And I have yours." Margaret smiled. 

"Well I was thinking. Why don't we head to the park today, the girls can play while we catch up. Then you can come back to my place and we'll have dinner." He saw this as his opportunity to get to know her again and was glad that the diaper bags had been switched.

"That's very sweet of you." Margaret smiled. "I don't know though."

"No if, ands, or buts about it!" 

The two talked for a little while. Deciding on where to go when Margaret heard Haylie crying on her end and Lily crying on his. They both decided they better hang up and see their children.

"What's the matter Haylie?" Margaret asked walking into Haylie's bedroom. The toddler saw her mother and started to bounce merrily in her crib. "You just wanted Mommy did you?"

"Yeah!"

"I thought so. We're going to the park today."

"Ark?"

"Yes. With Hawkeye and Lily."

"Ily?"

"Yes Lily. Lily has your diaper bag."

"Why?"

"Cause Mommy took Lily's and Hawkeye took yours."

"Oh. Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Hungy."

"Okay, we'll make you some breakfast."

"Kay." Haylie smiled wrapping her chubby little arms around Margaret's neck. After Margaret made breakfast for the little girl, she ate and got cleaned up so that they could meet Hawkeye. The four were going to the park then out for lunch and back to Hawkeye's place for nap and dinner.

After everything was packed and ready to go, Margaret dressed Haylie in her play clothes and grabbed some necessities before heading out the door. Haylie was excited about spending the day with her new friend, and the funny man. 

When they arrived at the park, Hawkeye and Lily were sitting in the sand. Lily had a big smile on her face as she and her father were playing. Margaret put Haylie down and walked over to them. Lily saw her friend and smiled brighter.

"Dada! Ayie!" She smiled trying to stand up. Lily fell back down on her tush and laughed heartily. Haylie smiled and ran as fast as her chubby legs would let her to the sand box. Hawkeye stood up and walked over to Margaret. She had his diaper bag and was holding a few things to put in hers.

"Margaret."

"Hi Hawk," Margaret smiled. "Here's your diaper bag."

"Thanks. Yours is right over here." Hawkeye smiled guiding her over to the table. He handed her the bag and watched carefully as she put some items into it. Hawkeye did the same thing with his. "So um, how are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Okay. Did you have fun last night?"

"I did actually. You?"

"Always. Lily seemed to take a shine to you and Haylie."

"She's a sweet little girl."

"And cute as hell." Hawkeye smiled as the two as they played. "Haylie is absolutely gorgeous." Margaret smiled at the complement. "Same with her mother."

"Thanks Hawkeye." Margaret smiled. She sat down on the bench and watched the girls play merrily.

"So I never got to talk to you much last night."

"I guess you didn't." Margaret smiled.

"So tell me how's life been treating you? I stopped getting letters from you after Haylie was born."

"I'm sorry. I was so busy and tired. The last thing on my mind was sitting down to write. It was hard raising her on my own."

"I know what you mean. After we found out about Lily, Sybil wanted a divorce, she carried the baby to term and left a week after the baby was born."

"I heard."

"From Charles?"

"No, BJ."

"You talked to BJ?"

"Yes, I called him about a week ago." Margaret smiled. Hawkeye smiled remembering his and BJ's conversation years ago.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

__

BJ smiled and sat down on his cot looking at the dark hair surgeon. Hawkeye sighed and plopped down on his own cot.

"What BJ?"

"You love her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just to the world. Well except maybe you two." BJ teased. "Seriously though Hawk, unless you do something about it, you'll lose her forever."

"I know. But you don't understand, I'm the one who said that nothing could come of us because we're so different."

"Well no one said you were the smartest person in the world. Do you know why you would be perfect for each other?" The other man shook his head. "Because you two are so different. Have you ever heard of the expression 'Opposites attract'? 

"Yeah."

"Well it kinda applies here."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"You two aren't that different." BJ told his friend

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

The two talked for a while, as they watched Lily and Haylie play. By the time nap time rolled around, both girls were extremely clingy and Lily was almost in tears. The two single parents brought them back to the Pierce place. Haylie clung to her mother until she fell asleep, which wasn't that long after they arrived. Lily cried until she was in her crib. After the children were asleep, the two walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"I'm going to put some coffee on." Hawkeye smiled standing up.

"Thanks."

"Look, sorry about Lily, she's usually much better behaved."

"Don't worry about it. Haylie was is usually much better herself."

"It looks like we have very similar daughters," Hawkeye mused as he set the sugar and cream on the table.

"It does, doesn't it?" Margaret smiled as she looked through the door at Lily who was sleeping peacefully. Then she stood up and looked in on Haylie who was sleeping on Hawkeye's bed.

She looked so cute lying with her pink blanket in the middle of his big bed. Her blonde curls all over the place. Hawkeye walked up behind her and rested his head against the side of her head.

"She's absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah."

"Where did those eyes come from?"

"Donald."

"Funny they don't look like his."

"Well they're aren't all his. Remember she is mine too."

"That's where her beauty comes from, not Donald. I didn't think he was gorgeous." Hawkeye teased. "I actually thought he was quiet ugly, not comparing to my beauty." Margaret laughed and walked away from the door.

"What about Lily, where does she get her looks from?"

"Everything but the eyes from my side. She looks a lot like my mom did. The eyes are Sybil's though."

"BJ told me about Sybil."

"I bet he did. He didn't like her. None of the nurses did either. They loved you, you know that right?"

"What?"

"Margaret, after you left they realized that they would miss you. Some of them were devastated, hell I was devastated!"

"You were?"

"I was. You were what I would call my best female friend, who knows when to let me in, and kick my ass. And you weren't afraid to do either." 

"I didn't know you cared." Margaret said looking at him oddly.

"Not knowing I cared is saying that you didn't know BJ was in love with Peg," Hawkeye said simply.

"What are you saying?" Margaret asked, a little bit confused.

"I'm saying that no matter what you thought, I always cared." Margaret smiled and hugged him. Which surprised Hawkeye, this woman never let anyone in on her emotions, but somehow he was as the exception.

"I never knew."

"Well now you do. What do you say we go and get a snack ready for the girls?" Margaret nodded and took the arm her offered. "Margaret?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing this Saturday night?"

"Staying at home. Why?"

"I have to go to this thing at the hospital and was wondering if you would like to be my date."

"I don't know Hawkeye."

"Come on, I want to have some fun. Being in a ball room with a bunch of stuck up nosed doctors isn't what I call fun."

"Why don't you skip it?"

"I can't. It's mandatory." Hawkeye said kind of bitterly.

"Is it black tie?"

"Yup. Come one what do you say?"

"I'm going to have to get a baby-sitter, and my regular is gone Friday after school."

"No problem. Stacey, my baby-sitter, he lives upstairs and is always ready to baby-sit."

"I couldn't."

"Nonsense. I'll call him right now and ask him if he wouldn't mind watching another little girl."

"Hawkeye."

"Don't worry about it. Stacey has been taking care of Lily since she was six weeks old."

"You didn't stay with Lily?" 

"I couldn't. Charles helped me for the first little while, but then well, I had no choice, I had to go back to work."

"I know how that is. I went back to work after eight weeks."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah well, I had no choice. I was living here for a month without working and it wasn't working well. My uncle and aunt supported me, but they couldn't do that forever."

"I understand. Don't worry about anything."

"I don't. I worry about everything. Haylie is my number one concern, worry and priority."

"And Lily is mine." Hawkeye smiled. "So what do you say about Saturday night?"

"Count me in."

"Great. I'll call Stacey to see if he minds baby-sitting."

"Okay. I'm going to get Haylie." Margaret smiled when she heard her daughter start crying. Margaret walked into Hawkeye's bedroom and saw the chubby little girl sitting on the bed crying her eyes out. "Haylie."

"Mommy!" Haylie sobbed crawling over to her mother and hugging her.

"What's the matter sweetie."

"Where me?" Haylie asked sniffling.

"We're at Lily's."

"Me wanna go home."

"After dinner baby."

"Kay. Baf?"

"Of course you can have a bath."

"Wif bubbles." Haylie said with a giant smile.

"That's right, with bubbles. You wouldn't have it any other way." Haylie grinned and leaned against her mother. 

"What are you two up too?" Hawkeye grinned from the doorway.

"Me have baf when home." Haylie told the man. Hawkeye smiled at the two Houlihan's. Haylie was her mother's look-alike and shadow.

"Are you excited?"

"Uh huh. Me wike bafs."

"So do I." Hawkeye grinned. Haylie laughed and looked at her mother. 

"Mommy, Awk wikes bafs, wike me." She told her mother.

"Wow," Margaret smiled pretending to be excited. Haylie laughed at her mother. Margaret loved to make Haylie laugh. "I love you my Haylie."

"Wuv oo Mommy." Haylie said hugging her mother.

"Daddy?" Lily asked crawling towards her father. The little girl was a year and a half but still preferred to crawl instead of walk. How she gets out of her crib without hurting herself was a mystery to everyone.

"Hey baby girl. What are you doing up?" Hawkeye asked her as he picked the little girl up.

"Say wif oo." 

"Okay, you can stay with me."

"Daddy?"

"What is it?"

"Me potty." Lily said wiggling out of her father's arms and trying to run to the bathroom. Hawkeye followed her making sure she didn't hurt herself.

A few minutes later Lily walked out of the bathroom very proud of herself. She toddled over to Margaret and sat on her lap.

"Maggie me go potty." 

"You did?" Lily nodded. "Wow, such a big girl."

"She just started potty training. It's so cute to see her. She could be helping me while I do my rounds, and stop in the middle of the hall and turn to me and go 'Daddy potty' and then afterwards she goes to the patient and tells him or her that she went to the bathroom."

"That's so cute. Haylie doesn't come to work with me often, only when my Aunt Betsy has an appointment. Then she drops her off with me for a couple hours. The patients adore her, so do the rest of the nurses."

"She's a doll."

"That she is. And you wouldn't believe how much I love that little girl."

"I have a clue." Hawkeye smiled rubbing Lily's back. 

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Me hungy."

"Yeah, so am I." Hawkeye smiled. "I know, what do you say instead of me making dinner, we go out. That way these girls won't starve while I make it."  


"Yay!" Lily cheered clapping her hands together. Margaret laughed at the little girl and looked at Haylie who was playing with the lace on her socks.

"Why not. But I'm not letting you pay for it all. We'll split the bill."

"Okay, ninety ten,"

"Pierce," Margaret warned.

"Sixty forty. I'm paying for Haylie." 

"Fine. But this little girl can sure eat."

"No problem, so can you."

"I beg your pardon?" Margaret asked sounding a bit astounded.

"I've seen you eat when there's actually edible food. But don't worry you always looked extremely beautiful."

"That's not what you said when you gave me my physical once." Margaret pointed out remembering when he told her she could lose a few pounds.

"Refresh my memory. What did I say?"

"You told me I could lose a few pounds."

"Did I say that? I don't remember saying that…Maybe you were imagining me saying that." Margaret burst out laughing, which caused Haylie to laugh, and then Lily and then Hawkeye.

"Mommy hungy." Haylie smiled when everyone settled down.

"Okay honey, lets go get some food. Where are we going?"

"I dunno. Mario's sound good to you?"

"Sure."

"I got Charles to come to Mario's once…"

"Did you really? How did you manage that?"

"Told him it was a fancy restaurant." Margaret laughed and put Haylie's sweater on and Hawkeye put Lily's on. After the kids were ready to go they walked to Mario's.

They had dinner and an enjoyable evening, getting to know each other again and making their little girls laugh and smile. It seemed so right to be together, but neither would say a thing, because neither wanted to risk their unique friendship.


	6. Chapter Six

-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
By the time the fund-raiser neared both worried what the other would think. Margaret decided not to worry and have fun. Charles would be there so she knew nothing would happen. Friday after work, Margaret picked her dress up from the shop and picked Haylie up from daycare. Since Betsy couldn't take care of her on Friday Margaret dropped the little girl off at daycare for the day. Haylie didn't mind at all, she was a very friendly person and enjoyed having other children around. When Margaret put Haylie down in the elevator the little girl walked around merrily talking in broken English and baby gibberish to her mother. Margaret enjoyed listening to her little girl talk it was amusing. When the door opened Haylie skipped out and down the hall to her apartment. When she got there she looked at her mother.  
  
"Mommy o-en." She smiled.  
  
"I'll get it open just wait a minute," Margaret smiled pulling her keys out of her purse.  
  
"Dwink?"  
  
"We'll get you your drink. Just let Mommy put her dress away."  
  
"Kay," Haylie grinned pushing the door open after her mother had unlocked and opened it bit. Margaret smiled and walked in behind her daughter. After closing the door Margaret walked into her bedroom and set the dress on her bed while Haylie sat in the middle of the floor taking her shoes off.  
  
"Okay baby lets get you a drink and some lunch made."  
  
"Yay!" Haylie smiled standing up and running to her mother. Margaret grinned and picked up Haylie giving her a kiss.  
  
"What do you want for lunch?"  
  
"Oood." Haylie smiled.  
  
"What kind of food?"  
  
"Um..anwich?"  
  
"Okay I'll make a grilled cheese sandwhich,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"What do you mean 'No'?"  
  
"No eese,"  
  
"No cheese, then what do you want?"  
  
"Dunno," Haylie said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You don't know?" Margaret asked. "Well how about some soup?"  
  
"Yeah! Iken oodle?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes chicken noodle. And after lunch nap."  
  
"No, no nap."  
  
"Yes nap."  
  
"No Mommy." Haylie said firmly.  
  
"Haylie Madylin Houlihan," Margaret said in a stern warning voice.  
  
"Orry Mommy," Haylie said close to tears. Margaret smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Don't cry baby, now come on lets make some soup." Haylie smiled and helped her mother the best she could. It didn't last before Margaret set the little girl in the highchair and handed her some crackers After lunch Margaret put Haylie down for a nap and took a shower. With Haylie being so little and her being an only parent she didn't have time to shower with Haylie awake. After a quick shower, Margaret quickly did her make-up and hair, just in time when Haylie woke up.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Haylie sang walking around her mother's bedroom as Margaret put her slip on.  
  
"Haylie, Haylie, Haylie, Haylie, Haylie," Margaret sang right back causing Haylie to burst into laughter. She loved when her mom did that.  
  
"Mommy funny."  
  
"I am. Really? I thought Haylie was funny," Margaret teased.  
  
"Me funny Mommy," Haylie smiled as she climbed onto the bed.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yup. Mommy me snack?"  
  
"Sure, do you want some grapes?"  
  
"No, etzles, pease."  
  
"Okay baby. Come on," Margaret smiled picking Haylie up.  
  
"Mommy ere dwess?" Haylie asked noticing her mother wasn't wearing a dress.  
  
"I'll put it one while you eat your pretzels."  
  
"Kay. Mommy wen go?"  
  
"After you finish your pretzels."  
  
"Me pay wif Lily?"  
  
"You sure do. Do you like Lily?"  
  
"Yeah. Mommy wike Lily?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Ood. Mommy wike Eye?"  
  
"I do like Hawkeye. Why are you asking so many questions?" Margaret asked handing the bowl of pretzels to Haylie. Haylie just smiled since she had no clue what her mother was talking about. Margaret laughed and walked with Haylie back into her room. Haylie sat in the centre of Margaret's bed and ate her pretzels as she watched her mother get ready. The two talked for a little while until they had to go. Margaret was dropping Haylie off at Hawkeye's with Stacey and she was meeting him there. By the time Margaret got Haylie in the car and everything together she drove to Hawkeye's. Haylie was telling her mother a story as they drove. Margaret always found it amusing how much Haylie was a little storyteller.  
  
When they got there, Margaret threw Haylie's diaper bag over her shoulder and held Haylie's hand as they walked up to Hawkeye's apartment. Haylie knocked on the door and smiled when Hawkeye opened the door.  
  
Margaret smiled too. He was in a full suit and was looking really good. He was in a black tailored suit, with a red tie that matched her dress. He had a smile on his face and his blue eyes were sparkling. Hawkeye smiled brightly when he saw Margaret. She looked amazing to him. Her hair was done in curls and make-up absolutely perfect. Her dress matched his tie and she had a shawl on as well. To Hawkeye, no one could look more perfect.  
  
"You look amazing," Hawkeye smiled kissing Margaret on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."  
  
"Its just my dashing good looks," Hawkeye smiled taking the diaper bag from Margaret.  
  
"Right," Margaret smiled taking Haylie's sweater off. Haylie ran off into the living room where Stacey and his sister Nadia were playing with Lily.  
  
"Stacey's sister Nadia is going to take Haylie home tonight if you don't mind."  
  
"Um, no, I suppose that's alright."  
  
"Nadia is a doll. She actually lives in your apartment building."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Stacey and Nadia's father owns your building, Nadia lives there. Anyway, we arranged for Nadia to bring Haylie back to your place no later than nine thirty and stay there until you get home. John will let her in, so you don't have to worry about the key."  
  
"Okay," Margaret smiled. She trusted Hawkeye's judgment. She would never leave her daughter with someone she didn't know, but knowing that Hawkeye knew and trusted them, made it alright.  
  
"Come on I'll introduce you to the Peterson kids." Margaret nodded and followed Hawkeye into the living room. There she saw a young woman, no older than twenty sitting and playing with Lily and Haylie.  
  
After introductions were made Margaret and Hawkeye headed off to the fund- raiser, but before they went in, Hawkeye handed Margaret a single red rose.  
  
"I thought it would match your dress," Hawkeye smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Margaret said sincerely.  
  
"Madam," Hawkeye smiled offering his arm to Margaret, "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall," Margaret smiled looping her arm through his. Together the two walked into the ballroom.  
  
Everyone noticed the couple immediately. Hawkeye Pierce always came to these functions alone, or didn't come at all. And here he was with an extremely attractive blonde on his arm. Margaret looked around at the Doctors looking at her and Hawkeye.  
  
Hawkeye turned to Margaret and whispered to her, "Don't worry about anything, they're all just jealous," Margaret smiled and walked with Hawkeye to their table. There Hawkeye acted like a perfect gentlemen and pulled out her chair for her.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"My pleasure, would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"White, red, champagne?"  
  
"Champagne would be nice, thank you" Hawkeye smiled and walked over to the bar, a few minutes later her returned with two glasses of champagne.  
  
"Here you go, one for you and one for me,"  
  
"Champagne, I thought you only drank martinis?"  
  
"Well my dear Margaret, this is a fund-raiser. This is all they serve,"  
  
"Oh I see, so you're only drinking it because you have to."  
  
"You know me too well Margaret," Margaret laughed at his comment and took a sip of her champagne. The two stayed like that for a little while until Hawkeye took Margaret's champagne flute and set it down grabbing her hand. "Come dance with me," Margaret smiled and nodded standing up. Hawkeye guided her to the dance floor by the small of her back. Once there he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand as he gently led her around the dance floor.  
  
He watched her so carefully it amazed him. She was beautiful, and somehow, just like in Korea when they danced, it felt so right. Margaret looked up at Hawkeye and just had to smile, some how he had the power to make her smile no matter what. After the song, the two walked back to the table to find Charles and his wife Bess sitting at the table with smiles on their faces.  
  
During dinner the four talked and got to know each other a bit more, well for Margaret and Bess' case. They talked and listened to the prominent doctors speak. Margaret was utterly surprised when the Master of Ceremonies called Hawkeye to the podium. Hawkeye walked up and looked at the crowd before speaking.  
  
"Finally, some time for comic relief," He joked, everyone laughed softly. "Okay, down to the reason why we're all here tonight. The children's ward here in the hospital, well its something that needs work. It's a very cold space, that needs colour and entertainment. Now being on the Pediatric team here I know that it needs help. "We are here tonight to raise money for the children's ward at Mass. General. Now I would like to thank someone who has donated close to ten thousand dollars to a hospital that he doesn't even work at. Ladies, gentlemen, doctors, nurses, orderlies, and everyone else, please allow me to introduce none other than Head of Thoracic Surgery at Boston Mercy, Doctor Charles Emerson Winchester the third." Hawkeye started clapping as everyone followed him. Charles stood up and walked towards the podium. As everyone started to stand up as they applauded him. When Charles arrived, he held his hand out to Hawkeye who ended up just hugging him. Margaret and Bess burst out laughing as they watched the two friends.  
  
"Thank you Pierce," Charles smiled as Hawkeye walked back to the table. "Just over two years ago I returned here to Boston after the Korean War, or as you here know it as the Korean Conflict. Upon returning I took a look at the children in Mass. General and noticed that not only were they suffering, but it reminded me of all the wounded children that came through the hospital in Korea. After knowing that the children in your hospital were receiving the best care possible, but not having a happy environment to recover in. I decided to help the best way I know how. I called upon a very illustrious doctor. He then in turn showed me that the children need more than an excellent bedside manner, they also need some place to smile. These past two years I have collected nine thousand, ninety-two dollars to help have the dark gloomy place look bright and happy. It was all for the children and always will be." With that Hawkeye, Margaret and Bess all stood up and started to clap, everyone followed, Charles smiled and step.  
  
"Charles, I never knew you felt that way," Margaret smiled hugging her friend.  
  
"Well I do, and even more that I have two honorary nieces,"  
  
"And a nephew from you sister," Bess pointed out with a smile.  
  
"And young Jacob," Charles added. The three laughed.  
  
"Wow, its already midnight, I better be getting home," Hawkeye announced. "Margaret are you ready?"  
  
"I am. Charles it was a pleasure seeing you tonight, Bess I will for sure call and set a date. Goodbye,"  
  
"Bye Margaret," Charles and Bess smiled watching the two walk out of the room. "Elizabeth, those two belong together,"  
  
"They do, don't they?" Bess smiled sitting back down and leaning into her husband.  
  
"You look tired,"  
  
"I am,"  
  
"Lets go home. I have a meeting tomorrow morning," Charles mentioned as they two left the room. Somehow being together made the two believe even more that they belonged together, even people who didn't know either of them thought that they belonged together. It was something that the entire world knew and loved to see. 


	7. Chapter Seven

-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
Over the next little while both Hawkeye and Margaret started to want to spend more time with the other, and having Haylie and Lily gave them an excuse. It was time they loved to spend together and loved to watch their two little girls interact. It was amazing to both parents how well their children loved each other. Haylie thought Lily was the funniest thing alive. Besides her mother, no one could ever top Mommy. Hawkeye had fallen completely in love with Haylie, she reminded him of Margaret when she let her guard down. Not to mention she looked exactly like her mother with the exemption of her eyes, but they were still a gorgeous blue. Margaret loved Lily from the minute she saw the child. Lily being somewhat like her father, but different. Margaret enjoyed the little girl's personality. Lily wasn't very quiet and loved being with people, she babbled away no matter who was listening.  
  
Every Wednesday the four got together for dinner after work. Haylie loved Wednesdays because her mother was home earlier and always got to spend more time with her. And loved it even more that she got to spend time with Lily and Hawkeye. This particular Wednesday was no different; both picked their children up from the sitters and headed to Mario's. When they arrived Lily and Haylie sat on their parent's laps and coloured with the crayons. Today they were colouring animals and laughing up a storm.  
  
"Hawk,"  
  
"Yeah?" Hawkeye asked looking up at Margaret.  
  
"I have a conference this weekend, so we won't be able to go to the movies."  
  
"Oh. You're taking Haylie?"  
  
"Yes. She's coming with me."  
  
"Why don't you leave her here?"  
  
"Are you mad?" Margaret asked in total shock.  
  
"That's not what I mean. Like leave her with me," He quickly assured her.  
  
"Leave her with you?" Margaret questioned looking at her friend.  
  
"Yeah. It'll be no trouble. I'm off this weekend and would love to have her. And I know Lily would too."  
  
"I don't know Hawk, I mean, she's never been away from me." It was nice of him to offer, but Margaret didn't know. Haylie had been with her every night since she was born.  
  
"She'll be fine. Plus it'll give me the opportunity to get to know this little one better,"  
  
"I still don't know,"  
  
"Come on Margaret. I'll even get Charles and Bess to help."  
  
"Well, I mean if its alright with Haylie," Hawkeye smiled, he loved the way she had to have Haylie's opinion on everything, it made her a better mother than she already was, if it was possible.  
  
"Haylie, Mommy has to go away this weekend, do you want to stay with me and Lily?" Haylie's head popped up and she looked at her mother and then at Hawkeye.  
  
"Mommy go bye-bye?"  
  
"Mommy has to go to a meeting,"  
  
"Oh. Me wanna say wif Eye an Ily." Haylie smiled looking at her mother with her big blue eyes. Margaret smiled and kissed Haylie on the cheek.  
  
"Okay baby girl. You can stay here,"  
  
"Kay," Haylie smiled and turned back to her colouring. Margaret laughed and hugged her baby to her and smiled.  
  
"It looks like you have another little girl for the weekend," She smiled at Hawkeye.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." Hawkeye smiled right back at her. Something about Haylie seemed to be so unreal, like she was someone out of a storybook.  
  
On Friday, Margaret got Haylie ready to spend the weekend with Hawkeye and Lily. She was excited about spending time with them. Margaret was worried how her daughter would handle being away from her for so long, it was only till Sunday afternoon. And Haylie would be sleeping by the time Margaret left, but being her mother she was worried. After getting Haylie's bags ready, she took the little girl's hand and headed out of the door to Hawkeye's. She and Haylie talked all the way, actually it was more of Haylie blabbering and Margaret listening. Which was always amusing. When Margaret and Haylie arrived at Hawkeye's, Haylie was excited as she usually was. Margaret grabbed her bags and diaper bag, took Haylie's hand and walked to the apartment. Haylie ran to the elevator and waited for her mother to press the button. Margaret smiled at her daughter, she seemed so happy, which eased a little more of Margaret's worries, but not all of it. she would always worry about Haylie, and that's what made her such a terrific mother.  
  
"Just a minute Haylie," Margaret smiled pressing the button.  
  
"Mommy how long you go?"  
  
"For two sleeps and two naps."  
  
"Kay," Haylie smiled walking around the elevator. Margaret watched in amusement as Haylie made her way counting her steps the best she could.  
  
"Okay baby, lets go." Margaret smiled as the door opened. Haylie skipped out and ran to the end of the hall to Hawkeye's place. She tried to knock on the door, but instead she just hit it. Hawkeye smiled from the inside and opened the door to see the blonde girl smiling.  
  
"Hi Haylie, are you ready to have some fun?" Hawkeye asked picking her up.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good. Go play with Lily while I talk with Mommy." Haylie nodded and left the small hall. Hawkeye smiled and took the bags Margaret handed him.  
  
"Thank you again for this,"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Do you have time for coffee?"  
  
"No, I have to go."  
  
"Okay let me get the girls," Margaret smiled and doubled checked everything as Hawkeye got the two girls. Margaret took Lily first and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Bye Lily honey."  
  
"Bye-bye," Lily waved; then Margaret picked her daughter up and hugged her.  
  
"Bye baby, I love you."  
  
"Wuv oo mommy." Haylie smiled hugging her mother.  
  
"Bye baby,"  
  
"Bye-bye." Haylie smiled hugging her mother again. Hawkeye took Haylie and hugged her before placing a kiss on Margaret's lips.  
  
"Bye, call when you get there." Margaret nodded and walked away. She hated the fact that she had to leave Haylie, even leaving her with people she loved and trusted, it still made her feel bad.  
  
Hawkeye and Haylie watched as Margaret walked into the elevator, both waving to her. Lily stood at her father's feet waving. Once the door closed, Hawkeye immediately turned the baby's attention to something else.  
  
"Who wants to read a book before nap time?" Haylie nodded and laid her head on Hawkeye's shoulder. Lily looked up at her father and held her hands up. Hawkeye smiled and picked Lily up with his other arm. He carried them into the living room, and sat down on the couch and held both of them as he read a story. Haylie was the first to fall asleep and Hawkeye just left her on the couch, he carried Lily to her crib, the baby didn't like sleeping anywhere else. And being her father he wasn't going to make her. After checking on Haylie and covering her up with a blanket Hawkeye started dinner. He knew that with two babies making food was going to be hard. Plus it was only three hours away, and he wanted to make lasagna. By four o'clock Haylie woke up and sat quietly, she didn't like not having her mommy, but she was a strong little girl. Hawkeye walked into the living room and saw the little blonde sitting quietly looking at the pictures in the book.  
  
"Hi," He smiled sitting down next to her. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Inerella," Haylie answered flipping the page.  
  
"Is it a good story?"  
  
"Uh huh. Dis evil step mommy, she no like inerella."  
  
"I see. You hungry?"  
  
"Uh huh. Snack time?"  
  
"We'll have a small snack before dinner, but we have to get Lily up first."  
  
"Kay," Haylie smiled closing her book. She crawled off the couch and put the book back. Hawkeye smiled at her, Lily left her things everywhere and anywhere she wanted, Haylie had to put everything away after she was done with them. After she put her book away Haylie held her arms up and gave Hawkeye a look he could refuse.  
  
"Come on little girl," Hawkeye smiled picking her up, and placing her on his hip. They walked into Lily's room to see her playing with her toys on the floor. "How do you get out of the crib?"  
  
Lily didn't say anything but shrug. Hawkeye laughed and held his hand to Lily, who smiled and walked with her father to the kitchen.  
  
As soon as he set the girls down at the table, the phone rang. Hawkeye smiled and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Hawk,"  
  
"You got there safe?"  
  
"I did. How's Haylie?" Margaret asked with a small smile. Even in New York she felt bad for leaving Haylie.  
  
"She's perfectly fine, she and Lily are having some crackers before dinner."  
  
"Okay, I'll call at bedtime."  
  
"Okay, and don't worry Margaret she'll be fine."  
  
"I know, I just worry,"  
  
"And you should, that's what makes you such a great mother."  
  
"Thank you Hawk,"  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Tell Haylie I love her and give her a hug and kiss,"  
  
"I will bye."  
  
"Bye." With that they both hung up the phone. Hawkeye turned to the two little girls. He walked over to them and kissed Haylie on the cheek.  
  
"That's from Mommy and she says she loves you."  
  
"Wuv Mommy too." Haylie smiled sadly  
  
"Come on who wants to help me get dinner done?" Haylie smiled and climbed out of her chair.  
  
"Me gonna pay."  
  
"Okay Honey," Hawkeye smiled watching the two-year-old toddle out of the room. Lily didn't seem to care; she was more interested in the food. And being so young she always wondered how the food was made, since she always got bored from watching her daddy, and today she was going to see how it was made. Haylie went straight into the living room and sat in the middle of the carpet and brought out her blocks out. She sat there and played until dinner. After dinner was more play time while Hawkeye finished with clean-up then it was bath time. Both girls loved baths, so it took a little longer than usual, but Hawkeye found it very amusing. He took them out of the tub, and wrapped both of them in towels. Lily was ANYTHING but pink, so she had a fluffy blue towel, and Haylie was all about pink and had her very own pink fluffy towel; which she absolutely loved. Right after he put both girls in their pajamas and brushed their hair out the phone rang.  
  
"Mommy is right on time," He smiled picking the phone that was in Lily's room. He usually set it in the hall when she was sleeping but any other time it was in her room. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, am I calling on time?"  
  
"Perfect timing Margaret I was just about to them to bed. Do you want to talk to Haylie while I put Lily to bed?"  
  
"Sure," Margaret smiled brightly. You could tell she was excited, any person would be, especially a mother.  
  
"One second," Hawkeye smiled, he looked at Haylie and picked her up. "There we go Munchkin, talk to Mommy,"  
  
"Mommy?" Haylie smiled excitedly, Hawkeye nodded and handed the phone to Haylie. "Mommy!"  
  
"Hi Baby, how are you?"  
  
"Ood. How Mommy?"  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"Miss Mommy too."  
  
"Are you being a good girl for Hawkeye?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Are you having fun?"  
  
"Uh huh. Mommy have fun?"  
  
"Mommy is having fun. Don't worry."  
  
"Kay. What do morrow?"  
  
"I'm going to meetings all day."  
  
"Have fun." Haylie smiled. She loved talking to her mother. Even though she liked the phone it wasn't as good as the real thing.  
  
"I will don't worry."  
  
"Mommy me ed time."  
  
"I know Baby, night night,"  
  
"Night night."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Wuv oo Mommy." Haylie smiled and handed the phone back to Hawkeye.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm going to put her to bed. Gimmi your number and I'll call once she's asleep and we can talk." After Margaret gave him the info he hung up and put Haylie to bed. She wanted her Mommy but never said anything. She went right to sleep and slept through the night. Hawkeye talked with Margaret for an hour before she had to go get some sleep. Hawkeye didn't even know he said it but it came out when they were saying goodnight. He told Margaret he loved her. Not everyday he says that to her or any women for that matter. It wasn't like it was a lie, because it wasn't, he did love her, he just didn't know how deeply yet.  
Margaret couldn't believe he said that either, having a man other than her father, Uncle Bob and other family friends were the only ones that ever said that they loved her, never a friend or lover or whatever he was.  
  
The next day was so amusing for Hawkeye. He, Haylie and Lily spent the day playing dolls and eating. Which they all loved. Lily the most, she always loved playing with her daddy, but with someone else to play with her to was even better. Haylie just laughed, she never had a Daddy, so it was something that she loved.  
  
Margaret spent the day in lectures. She sat in a room full of stuffy old nurses listening to nurses and doctors lecture. She had her notebook open and surprised herself completely when she had Hawkeye's name scribbled all over her papers along with Haylie and little doodles. The small doodles and Haylie's name were normal, but having Hawkeye's surprised her.  
She knew she had feelings for him, but never knew that they were that subconscious, surprised her the most.  
  
By bed time Haylie was missing her mommy, she tried to be strong, but didn't succeed.  
  
"MOMMY!" Haylie screamed as Hawkeye ran into the room and saw the blonde in tears.  
  
"Come here honey, what's the matter?"  
  
"ME..want.Mommy." Haylie cried, she was crying so hard and loudly that Lily woke up. And nothing could wake Lily.  
  
"Daddy,"  
  
"Lily go back to sleep baby." Lily nodded and laid back down while closing her eyes. She slept like her father and was asleep in no time. Hawkeye then carried the crying baby into the living room, and walked around with her until she settled down.  
  
"Eye me want Mommy," Haylie said while she sniffled.  
  
"I know honey, you'll have to wait till tomorrow."  
  
"No Eye, me wants Mommy." Haylie started to cry again.  
  
"Ssh. Its okay honey. Do you want to stay with me?" Haylie nodded while tears ran down her face. "Okay, honey you can stay with me."  
  
"Mommy back?"  
  
"Mommy will be back tomorrow."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Come on I'll read you a story."  
  
"Kay. Old me?"  
  
"I'll hold you, don't you worry. I'll never let you go." Haylie laid her head down on Hawkeye's shoulder and hugged him. There was something about him that Haylie loved and trusted. It was close to two hours later that Haylie fell back asleep in Hawkeye's arms. He figured that the baby was scared that her Mommy wouldn't come back, and that scared him as well. Any child in fear of losing someone as important as their mother, would scare anyone.  
  
As soon as Hawkeye laid Haylie back in bed the phone rang. He quickly ran to the hall and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, I'm not calling at a bad time am I?"  
  
"No not at all. Just put Haylie to bed."  
  
"What? Why she should have been in bed hours ago." The concerned mother asked, she hated being away from Haylie.  
  
"Well she really missed you. She was crying and it took me close to an hour to get her calmed down."  
  
"My god, is she sick?"  
  
"No, she just misses her Mommy."  
  
"I miss her to. I'll be there by noon tomorrow."  
  
"I'll have her ready."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I'm going to head to bed now."  
  
"Okay sleep well. Love you."  
  
"Love you." and with that Hawkeye hung the phone up. He said it again, but this time she said it back. Something about saying the three simple words seemed to fly with ease, like they were meant to come out.  
  
The next day was similar to the previous one, but Haylie toddled around the apartment rather than playing dolls Lily had a dentist appointment, so she was clingy, she never liked the place.  
  
"Not da Momma!" Haylie smiled pointing to the furniture, along with Hawkeye and Lily. Hawkeye found it really amusing, the two-year-old saying everything wasn't her mommy. Just before lunch, Haylie was still walking the floors, pointing to everything and saying 'Not da Momma.' When the doorbell rang. Hawkeye smiled and walked past the little girl to open the door. When he did he saw Margaret standing there with a smile on her face. Hawkeye smiled and leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips, Margaret kissed him right back and smiled when they parted.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
"Thank you." Margaret smiled. "Where's Haylie?  
  
"Oh you'll find this so amusing. She's been walking around going 'Not da Momma' all morning."  
  
"That's so cute."  
  
"Come on she's in the living room." The two walked into the living room, Hawkeye lead Margaret by the small of her back. Haylie saw the two and pointed to Margaret and said,  
  
"Not da Momma," Haylie shook her head and ran into her mother's arms squealing,  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
"Haylie, oh my god I missed you. How are you baby?"  
  
"Miss Mommy." Haylie said planting her head on her mother's shoulder and wrapping her legs around her waist.  
  
"I missed you too baby."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"We'll go home now. Well Hawk thank you again for taking care of her, I don't know what I would have done if she didn't like you."  
  
"No problem. Let me drive you two home, I have to take Lily to the dentist any way."  
  
"Its okay, we'll be fine. Besides I have my car in parking."  
  
"Right, well I'll talk to you later. We'll have lunch or something."  
  
"Yeah. Well bye." Margaret smiled before Hawkeye kissed her on the lips again  
  
"Bye. Say bye-bye Lily."  
  
"Bye-bye." Lily waved from her spot on the floor. Margaret smiled and waved before picking Haylie's bags up and walking towards the door.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Yup. Bye. Bye Haylie."  
  
"Bye-bye Eye." Haylie waved after she wiggled out of her mother's arms and waited for her.  
  
"Thanks again. Bye." Margaret smiled walking out of the door. She took Haylie's hand and the two of them walked towards the elevator. Hawkeye watched from his door and smiled. Something about that woman seemed to catch his attention, but also his heart.  
  
When Margaret and Haylie got home, Haylie was on Cloud Number Nine, she was smiling and talking like she always did. Not making any sense. But Margaret enjoyed every second of it. Haylie was just glad to have her Mommy back.  
Margaret was all Haylie had, and all she ever needed. As long as she was with her mother, she was fine.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes Haylie?"  
  
"Me wike pesent." Haylie smiled as a she played with her new doll that Margaret brought back for her.  
  
"I thought you might."  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Gimmi baf?" Haylie smiled hopefully. Margaret smiled and stopped unpacking.  
  
"Of course. With bubbles and Mr. Ducky." Haylie smiled brightly and held her arms out to her mother. Margaret smiled and took her. It may have only been a weekend away from Haylie, but for Margaret it seemed like a lifetime.  
It wasn't like she didn't know what was going on with Haylie those two days, because she did. Hawkeye she trusted with her life, which was Haylie. She didn't trust everyone with Haylie, only the people she really really really cared about. And Hawkeye happened to be one of those people. She had no idea where their relationship was, or where it was going, but she liked the direction of it. 


	8. Chapter Eight

-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
Shortly after Margaret returned home from New York, she and Hawkeye started to spend EVEN more time together, not only as friends, or parents, but as some what of a couple. They would go to informal dinners, or to the movies without Lily and Haylie, and they discovered that they enjoyed it. Every week they would spend more and more time together, and soon they saw each other almost every day.  
  
One particular day both Hawkeye and Margaret were sitting in Margaret's kitchen while the girls were down for their naps.  
  
"Margaret, I think we need to talk."  
  
"What about?" Margaret asked sitting down with a plate of cookies.  
  
"Us."  
  
"What about 'us'?" She asked in a soft uneasy tone. She didn't want to be to eager, but then again she was also frightened.  
  
"Margaret, I don't know about you, but I've noticed that we've been seeing a whole lot of each other lately."  
  
"I've noticed. Believe me I've noticed."  
  
"What are we Margaret? Friends? Two people who go on dates? What?" Hawkeye asked looking into Margaret's eyes.  
  
"Honestly Hawkeye, I don't know. I've asked myself that question about a million times. And I don't know the answer."  
  
"Neither do I. What do you want us to be?"  
  
"That I don't know either. I know I don't want to lose our friendship."  
  
"I don't want to lose that either Margaret."  
  
"But then again, I know that there is something there."  
  
"There is. Are you ready to take the chance to find out what is it?" Hawkeye asked with a smile as he watched Margaret carefully. She wasn't doing anything but looking at him with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that if you're ready to find out what there is between us, then I'm ready too." Hawkeye smiled reaching out and touching her hand gently. Margaret looked down at the hand and smiled. As silly as it sounded, his hand looked good with hers. The again, she thought everything he had looked good with her.  
  
"Well, I think I'm ready to find out what's there." Hawkeye smiled brightly and stood up, he walked over to Margaret and pulled her into his arms. Hugging her tightly he placed a small kiss on her neck.  
  
Hawkeye grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the living room. "You know what?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Dad once told me something."  
  
"What was that?" Margaret asked sitting down comfortably on his lap.  
  
"He told me the nine different types of kisses."  
  
"He what?" Margaret asked with a slight laugh.  
  
"The nine different types. Well they aren't all kisses, but that's besides the point."  
  
She smiled brightly and with much amusement. "Well are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Of course. Number one; A kiss on the hand means I adore you," Hawkeye smiled and kissed Margaret on the hand. "Number two; a kiss on the cheek, I just want to be friends. Number three; a kiss on the neck, I want you." He leaned in a kissed her on the neck. Margaret laughed and snuggled into him. "Number four; a kiss on the lips, I love you," With that he leaned in a kissed her gently on the lips. "Number five; kiss on the ears, I'm just playing" Hawkeye smiled and kissed her ear. "Number six, kiss anywhere else, lets not get carried away. Number seven; Look into your eyes, kiss me." Margaret smiled and kissed him. Hawkeye smiled and kissed her back. "Number eight; playing with your hair. I can't live without you. And number nine; hand on your waist. I love you too much to ever let you go."  
  
"You've been playing with my hair for the whole time." Margaret pointed out. Hawkeye smiled and continued to twirl her hair.  
  
"Well I can't help it."  
  
"I'm sure." Margaret smiled in a teasing tone. Hawkeye smiled and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Hawk?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I gotta know something before we get involved."  
  
"I wont hurt you. I wont do anything to lose you."  
  
"You say that, but every man I ever dated said that. Donald said that and look what happened."  
  
"Margaret, listen to me. I'm not Donald, I'll never be Donald. I saw what he did to you and if he showed up right now I would kill him." Margaret looked at him with tears in her eyes. No man ever stood up for her like that before. "You know what I figure. All the men that let you go lost something, but I thank them that they did. Because I gained the greatest thing in the world."  
"That's the nicest thing any man other than my family has ever said to me." Margaret smiled through tears. Hawkeye smiled and gently brought his hand up to her cheek. He leaned in and kissed away some of the tears while caressing her cheek.  
  
"And I mean every word of it." With that Hawkeye gently lifted Margaret's chin up and kissed her gently. When they pulled apart both had smiles on their faces. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," Margaret smiled resting her head on his shoulder. Hawkeye smiled and hugged her to him. The two stayed like that in silence drifting into their own thoughts.  
  
Margaret looked at the clock and noticed what time it was. "Come on we have to get the girls up. If Haylie sleeps much longer she won't go to bed at a decent hour." Margaret smiled standing up. Hawkeye grinned and placed his hand on her side. The two got the girls up and spent the rest of the day and early evening together. By seven thirty Hawkeye left with Lily, which left Margaret time to bathe Haylie and her to bed.  
  
"I love you baby," she whispered to the sleeping toddler that lay in her arms. "Something happened today that I want to tell you about. Mommy might have found you a daddy, but don't say anything. It's not definite. I know you love Hawkeye, and so do I. I want the best for you honey." She gave her daughter a kiss on the head and moved from the rocking chair and laid the child in her bed. "Sweet dreams sweetheart."  
  
Once Haylie was sleeping Margaret walked into her bedroom and put her pajamas on and then crawled into bed. She picked up her book and smiled before her mind started its trip down memory lane, when she and Hawkeye first met.  
  
°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°  
  
Margaret looked around as her jeep pulled into the camp. It was very military and unsanitary. She still didn't know why she was here in the middle of a war, but she knew it was an honor to serve her country.  
That's when she saw him. Standing there talking with who she presumed be another surgeon. He was tall with a head of raven black hair, and piercing blue eyes that caught her attention right away.  
  
"Here we are man. MASH 4077th." The young Corporal smiled. Margaret nodded and climbed out of the jeep keeping her eye on the mysterious doctor. Right then he started to walk towards her with a smile on his face. Margaret smiled and stood waiting for him.  
  
"Hey there honey. My friend over there loves your clusters."  
  
"Well I never!" Margaret exclaimed in horror. The surgeon looked over in horror and walked quickly up to the two.  
  
"I said no such thing!" Frank yelled in Hawkeye's face.  
  
"Okay okay I lied. I'm the one that loves your clusters." He said cheekily. Margaret opened her mouth in horror and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Let me show you to the Colonel's office," Frank smiled in his slimy way and escorted Margaret off.  
  
°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°  
Hawkeye walked with his daughter into her bedroom. He laid her down in her crib and ran a finger across her cheek. She was his life.  
  
"You know what baby girl?" He whispered. "I'm pretty sure I found you a Mommy who would want to stay with you. And love you unconditionally. I just hope its going to work. You deserve everything there is in the world and a Mommy is what you need now. I love you my Angel." With that Hawkeye left Lily's room with a smile on his face. He was happy with what happened today and was going to try his hardest to make it last till the end of time.  
  
°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°  
  
Hawkeye Pierce smiled when he saw the mud covered jeep pull into the compound. That's when he saw her. Beautiful golden blond hair curling on her shoulders, eyes so icy blue that they drew him right into her. And there she was only about twelve feet away from him.  
  
"Frank see that new nurse right there?"  
  
"Yes. What about her?"  
  
"That's the women I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"I'm sure Pierce. Knowing you you'll tell her she has nice clusters."  
  
"Great Idea Frank. I'll go tell her." With that Hawkeye walked over to Margaret with a smile while they watched each other carefully.  
  
"Hey there honey. My friend over there loves your clusters."  
  
"Well I never!" Margaret exclaimed in horror. The surgeon looked over in horror and walked quickly up to the two.  
  
"I said no such thing!" Frank yelled in Hawkeye's face.  
  
"Okay okay I lied. I'm the one that loves your clusters." He said cheekily. Margaret opened her mouth in horror and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Let me show you to the Colonel's office," Frank smiled in his slimy way and escorted Margaret off. Hawkeye shook his head and blinked.  
  
"She's going to be mine. I can tell you that." Hawkeye said to himself.  
  
°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°  
The next day was Sunday and every Sunday the two families went to the Winchesters for dinner. It was something that everyone enjoyed. It gave the adults a chance to catch up and complain about their week.  
And this week was no different. Hawkeye and Lily picked Margaret and Haylie up after the morning of laundry and cleaning and headed over to Beacon Hill.  
Since the girls still had no idea what was going on with their parents, they didn't really care that they kept kissing each other.  
  
"Mommy we go?" Haylie asked as she and her mother waited in the lobby for their ride.  
  
"Yes. We're going over to Uncle Charles and Auntie Bess'."  
  
"Yay!" Haylie smiled jumping around. She loved her honorary Uncle and Aunt. She was now two and a half and known the two since she was one and half.  
  
"You happy to see them?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good. Auntie Bess is going to have a baby."  
  
"Baby?" Haylie asked. She already loved babies and Margaret thought that it was wonderful if she ever had another child.  
  
"Yes a baby." Hawkeye smiled walking with Lily up to them.  
  
"Ily. Bess have baby!" Haylie told her best friend. Lily smiled and clapped her hands. She, like Haylie, loved babies and having her favorite aunt have one made it even better.  
  
"Hey honey." Hawkeye smiled kissing Margaret on the lips.  
  
"Hi. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I think. Lily Angel, do you have to go potty?"  
  
"No. Haywee potty?"  
  
"No. Mommy me go potty?"  
  
"You already went potty baby."  
  
"Me go potty. Ready." Haylie told Lily. Hawkeye and Margaret laughed and looked at each other.  
  
"We better get going."  
  
"Yeah. Come on girlys." Hawkeye smiled picking them both up. Both squealed in delighted and surprise.  
  
When they arrived at Charles' house, both were surprised when Charles answered the door. He was smiling brightly; they both figured that it was because his wife was pregnant.  
  
"HI Charles. Where's Bess?" Hawkeye asked not seeing Bess around.  
  
"She is in the kitchen getting something to eat."  
  
"Ah, the second trimester was always my favorite. You feel good and you always want to eat." Margaret smiled setting Haylie down.  
  
"Very funny Margaret. I bet you weren't a big eater during your second trimester."  
  
"That's what you think. I ate my mother out of house and home. I didn't stop eating, and of course I ate two cheesecakes a day."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Well maybe three. But that's besides the point." Margaret smiled when she saw Bess come out of the kitchen with a huge slice of cheesecake.  
  
"Margaret, I don't know how you did this. These cravings are just so controlling." Bess smiled taking a bite of her cheesecake.  
  
"I didn't deal with it. I ate." Margaret smiled. "What kind is the baby making you eat?"  
  
"Apple. What did Haylie cause you to eat?"  
  
"Rhubarb and strawberry. With bananas." Margaret smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good. I'm not that fat yet, but I'm going to get there fast if I don't stop eating."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Go swimming, take a jog, you'll get back into shape once the baby is born."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You will, don't worry. So speaking of the baby any names yet?"  
  
"Well if it's a boy Charles Emerson Winchester the forth, but if it's a girl either Emmaline or Amanda or Annabelle or Marie. We haven't decided, I want to wait till the baby is born first before I make a definite decision on the name."  
  
"Good idea. I didn't pick Haylie's name till she was born. I sat there and made a list of all possible names I wanted and once she was born I picked the name that best suited her."  
  
"Well it certainly worked." Bess smiled as she sat down on the couch. She was now five months pregnant and they just decided to tell the girls, since they both spent so much time with Bess. And both of them were now all excited about the coming baby.  
  
After dinner the four adults sat and talked and watched the two girls play, which didn't last long. Haylie crawled into her mother's lap and Lily did the same, but with Charles. She always loved cuddling up to him. He was a big teddy bear.  
  
The two girls fell asleep by eight and the adults talked softly for a little while until Margaret decided that it was best if she got Haylie home.  
  
"I better get this little girl home," Margaret smiled standing up with Haylie in her arms.  
  
"I should get Lily home too." Hawkeye smiled standing up with Margaret.  
  
"Why don't you just leave Lily here?" Bess asked, she loved having Lily stay the night. And knowing that Haylie still wasn't comfortable staying without her mother, Bess didn't ask.  
  
"Sure. I have to work tomorrow. Stacey will pick her up after school like usual."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight you two."  
  
"Night Bess. Chuck." Hawkeye smiled walking over to Charles. "Goodnight my Angel. I love you." He kissed Lily on the head and walked towards Margaret. He took Haylie out of her arms and took her hand. "Let's get her to bed."  
  
"You think like I do." Margaret smiled. Hawkeye laughed and walked with her to his car. After getting Haylie settled on her mother's lap, Hawkeye got in and started the car.  
  
The two drove in almost silence to Margaret's apartment. He picked the diaper bag and Margaret's purse up and walked with her up to the apartment. She had Haylie the entire time, and looking at Haylie sleep was a speculator sight. She looked just like she did when she was awake which he loved.  
  
After Margaret put Haylie to bed she came out and saw Hawkeye sitting on the couch watching a movie and sipping a beer slowly.  
  
"Hi." She smiled.  
  
"Hey good lookin'." Hawkeye grinned in his famous smile and held his arms out for her to join him. Margaret took him up on his offer and sat down cuddling into him.  
  
"What are we watching?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure. I think it might be something to do with Bob Hope."  
  
"I saw him in Tokyo. He's actually quiet funny."  
  
"So I've heard. I never actually saw him."  
  
"It's a shame."  
  
"Yeah. But I'll take you and girls to one of his shows."  
  
"You don't have to, you know."  
  
"What do you mean? Lily loves him. Drives her crazy with laughter. She would kill if I didn't." Margaret laughed and nodded.  
  
"You got yourself a deal."  
  
"Good." He smiled and kissed her. "Speaking of the girls, is Haylie all snug in bed?"  
  
"Yup." Margaret grinned. It was only nine o'clock and any time alone with him was rare and she wanted to take full advantage of it.  
  
"Have I ever told you how great it feels to have you in my arms?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, it feels completely amazing."  
  
"Mmm." Margaret hummed softly. She had to agree being in his arms did feel incredible.  
  
"So we're going to your mom's for Christmas right?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you sure your dad wont mind?"  
  
"Nope. Don't worry. As long as we go to Thanksgiving in Maine." Hawkeye smiled.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to put my pajamas on."  
  
"Need any help?" Hawkeye smiled in a teasing way. All Margaret did in response was wink and walk off. Hawkeye grinned wildly and followed her.  
  
When they got into the room Hawkeye grabbed her by the waist and brought her to him. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Margaret responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him right back. Hawkeye let his hands move down to her hips and pulled her into him more. The two stayed like that for a while as they kissed, letting all the longing and passion they built up over the years come out. When they parted both were breathless and looking into the other's eyes. With one moment of silence they leaned in and kissed again, this time walking slowly to the bed. Hawkeye pushed Margaret down gently never letting his lips leave hers. It was when he noticed that he was completely on top of her that he pulled away.  
  
"What?" She whispered in confusion. It wasn't like him to pull away from anything, especially when it came to sex.  
  
"I don't know if we should."  
  
"What do you mean? I want this as much as you do."  
  
"That's the problem. I don't want you to feel like you're the flavor of the week."  
  
"I know I'm not. But what I don't know is why you're not kissing me right now." Hawkeye smiled and leaned down and kissed her letting his hands move to her blouse. He let his fingers trace the buttons before carefully undoing them. Once the buttons were undone he gently slipped it off her.  
  
He moved his lips away from her mouth and to her neck. Margaret tilted her head back to give him more freedom. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips travel her neck, sending shivers up her spine. Hawkeye had his hands resting comfortably on her bare skin of her waist. He loved the feel of it. When his hands got to her pants he let them trace the waistband before moving in between them and gently starting to slip them off. Margaret moved her hands to his waist and started to untuck his shirt. She didn't get much untucked, before he sat up and tore his shirt off for her, before leaning back down and placing a kiss on her upper chest. Margaret rolled them over so she was on top and slowly started to unbutton his jeans. Once she got the belt, and top button undone she unzipped the zipper and saw a pair of pink polka-dot boxers. She smiled and kissed his chest before kicking the pants off with her feet. Hawkeye pulled her face up to his and kissed her as he removed her bra and threw it off to the side. He ran his hands over her bare back and let them rest on her lower back.  
  
The two spent the night like that, basking in each other, both physically and emotionally. Being together was something that they both wanted and found out they needed.  
  
The next morning Hawkeye laid awake with Margaret sleeping peacefully on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her. He loved the feeling of the woman he loved in his arms. She was all his, and only his. No one could take that away from him. He could still remember his feelings when he found out she was going to marry Donald.  
  
°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°  
  
Hawkeye walked briskly to Radar's office after finding out that, Margaret Houlihan, of all people became engaged. He didn't even know how he was going to handle it. Of course he made himself happy for her. As long as she was happy he would be fine. But with her being engaged struck a nerve.  
  
"Hi sir, how can I help you?" Radar asked in his usual chipper self.  
  
"I need to send a telegram."  
  
"Okay. Shoot."  
  
"This goes to Miss Crystal White, 1242 Baker Street Cambridge, Mass. Stop. Crystal not going to work, the big E word happened. Stop. I'll call as soon as I can. Stop. Lots of love your best friend always. Stop. Benjamin Franklin Hawkeye Pierce, MD. Stop. Send that out immediately Radar."  
  
"No problem sir." Radar smiled and started to work his magic on the machine. Hawkeye being somewhat content left the office and walked towards the SWAMP. He walked past Margaret's tent and sighed, he didn't want to lose her, but it seems like he did.  
  
With a sigh Hawkeye walked into the SWAMP and saw BJ lying on his bunk.  
  
"Hey there Bunkie,"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What's the matter?" BJ asked full of concern. Hawkeye was never this quiet unless something was bothering him.  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to go shower."  
  
"Okay." BJ said softly. Something was bothering his friend and he needed to find out what. Not everything bothered Hawkeye Pierce.  
  
°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°  
  
Just then Margaret opened her eyes and smiled against the warm skin she was sleeping on. Hawkeye was rubbing her back gently. He felt her breathing become normal.  
  
"Good morning," He smiled lifting her head up and kissing her softly.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"How did you sleep?" Hawkeye whispered.  
  
"Wonderful," Margaret smiled lying her head back on his chest. Hawkeye smiled and rubbed her back. "What about you?"  
  
"Amazingly well. I think your bed is even more comfortable then mine. But then again, if you were in my bed it would be comfortable too."  
  
"Hmmm." Margaret smiled against his skin. She loved the feel of his skin.  
  
"You know what I hate?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I have to go to work in two hours."  
  
"Oh right." Margaret said softly and sadly. She totally forgot that he had to go to work today. She wanted to spend the morning in bed with him.  
  
"I could call in sick."  
  
"You can't do that. Go to work." Margaret said getting out of bed when she heard Haylie cry. Even though Haylie was in a bed now, she still cried for her mother when she woke up. Margaret quickly threw on a pair of pajamas and threw Hawkeye his boxers before leaving the room.  
  
"Mommy!" Haylie smiled when she saw her mother in the door way.  
  
"Hi baby, what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Um..dunno." Haylie smiled shrugging her shoulders. Margaret smiled and picked her up. "Where go?"  
  
"Back to Mommy's bed."  
  
"Yay!" Haylie smiled clapping her hands. Margaret smiled brightly and kissed Haylie on the cheek as she walked into her bedroom. Haylie smiled brightly when she saw Hawkeye sitting upright in the bed.  
  
"Good morning Haylie."  
  
"Eye!" Haylie squealed wiggling out of her mother's arms and into his. Margaret smiled and crawled back into bed with Haylie and Hawkeye. The only thing that would make this picture even better was Lily.  
  
"You know what Meg?" Hawkeye asked as Haylie settled herself between Hawkeye and Margaret. Margaret grinned at the name. No one but her grandfather ever called her Meg, but with him saying it, it just sounded so right.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love this."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"All we need is Lily and this would be even better."  
  
"I agree." Margaret smiled and threaded her fingers through Haylie's soft hair.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"Me hungy."  
  
"I bet you are. Come on lets make some breakfast."  
  
"Yay!" Margaret smiled and carried Haylie out, Hawkeye followed and couldn't help but smile.  
  
He didn't even want to go to work, there was something about spending the day with three gorgeous girls that made life even more appealing. While Margaret made breakfast, he called into the hospital and said he wasn't going to come in. He then called Charles and Bess and got Charles to drop Lily off before he went into work. Which he did, along with an extremely witty comment.  
  
The four spent the rest of the day together, they all took a nap together and then went to the park, out for dinner and then went back to Margaret's place. They all enjoyed the time together and couldn't wait to be together more often. Now that Hawkeye and Margaret's relationship started to blossom into an incredible passionate romance, it was time that they both met the other's parents. 


	9. Chapter Nine

-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
Boston; November 1955  
  
"Margaret! Are you ready yet!" Hawkeye called walking down the hall. Margaret was doing some last minute packing in Haylie's room.  
  
"Almost." She called back as she made sure she had all the things she needed. Hawkeye walked into the room and smiled. She was sitting on Haylie's bed with her diaper bag opened and making sure she had everything.  
  
"Do you have everything yet?"  
  
"I think I do. I got her shoes,"  
  
"How many pairs?" Hawkeye asked with a stifled laugh.  
  
"Well only her dinner shoes, her running shoes, both pairs, her dress shoes and her slippers. So only four pairs, plus the pair she's going to wear there."  
  
"Lily doesn't even have that many pairs of shoes."  
  
"Yes well, Haylie's grandmother loves to spoil her rotten."  
  
"Ah. So does Dad, but not with clothes. He seems to be into buying toys, mostly outdoor toys for her. And then there are all my aunts and uncles and cousins and my sister."  
  
"You have a sister?" Margaret asked. She never knew that Hawkeye had a sister, he never mentioned her.  
  
"I do. She's an adopted sister though."  
  
"Oh. What's her name?"  
  
"Ashleigh. She's Edie's kid. Dad kinda adopted her cause he said she was cute."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Come on, we have to get on the road now."  
  
"Okay I think I'm done."  
  
"Good cause I don't want to come back here because you forgot something."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm all set. Haylie baby go get your shoes for Mommy."  
  
"Ich ones?" Haylie asked crawling off the couch.  
  
"Your comfy shoes honey."  
  
"Kay." Haylie smiled sitting down in front of the closet and pulling out her shoes. She sat there and played with the Velcro for a tiny bit before Margaret slipped her shoes on. After that was done the four headed out.  
  
They were driving to Maine for Thanksgiving and would be on the road most of the night. Of course they would stop if either of the girls had to go to the bathroom but having them sleep most of the time there wouldn't be too much stopping.  
  
They ended up arriving in Maine at eight in the morning after a couple stops. Daniel was waiting for them. He already volunteered to take the girls out for the morning and part of the afternoon, to let the two adults sleep.  
  
"Hawk!" Daniel called as his son stepped out of the car. Hawkeye smiled and took Lily out before hugging his father.  
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
"Hi sunshine, how are you?" Daniel asked looking at Lily who was lying her head on her father's shoulder.  
  
"Ood. Miss oo."  
  
"I missed you too Sunshine." Daniel smiled taking the girl into his arms. She was his only biological grandchild and he loved it. She was growing so much and he couldn't believe that she was almost two years old.  
  
"Dad, I would like you to meet Margaret Houlihan and her daughter Haylie." Hawkeye introduced. Daniel smiled at the pair. They looked so much alike it was kind of scary.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you my dear. And this is little Haylie who I've heard so much about. How are you doll?"  
  
"Ood. Mommy eepy."  
  
"I figured as much. Why don't I take you over to my office to meet Edie."  
  
"Who Edie?" Haylie asked. Daniel smiled at her; she had a voice that was memorizing. To him it sounded like a little baby bird, that when she laughed it made the world smile.  
  
"Edie is Dad's friend. She's a nurse like Mommy." Hawkeye smiled. Haylie smiled and nodded her head. Lily who was already in Daniel's arms, wiggled down, and waited for Haylie. Daniel smiled and took both girls hands and walked with them down the street. Hawkeye smiled and walked over to Margaret and took her in his arms. She rested completely on him and closed her eyes. She had to admit she was pretty tired, being up all night tired her out.  
  
"Meg honey?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You want to go to sleep? You can sleep now and then we can spend time with Dad when he gets home."  
  
"I am tired. But aren't you tired. You were driving half the night."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I can make myself tired if I want to and make myself awake if I want to."  
  
"Oh yeah? How?" Margaret challenged. She had a smiled spread across her lips and her eyes were sparkling. Hawkeye thought for a moment and took her face in his hands and kissed her. When he pulled away a giant smiled spread across both of their lips. Something was very special between them.  
  
"See I told you I would find something that made me tired." He grinned from ear to ear. Margaret laughed and took the hand he offered. She picked up her over-night bag and swung it over her shoulder along with her purse.  
  
"We should get all of this in the house first." Margaret smiled passing him the heavier of the bags.  
  
"Thanks. I feel special."  
  
"You have to work on your muscles." Margaret teased as he had all of the heavier bags and Margaret was only carrying the diaper bags and the smaller items.  
  
"You know what, I just thought of something. Maybe you and Haylie shouldn't have come to Maine with us."  
  
"Why is that?" Margaret questioned not knowing what he was getting at.  
  
"So I wouldn't have to carry all your stuff. Jeeze how much did you pack?" He said walking awkwardly up the steps of his childhood home.  
  
"The necessities. I also have some things for Lily in there. I found a dress while I was shopping for Christmas that would look amazing on her. And I think that it would be perfect for Thanksgiving."  
  
"And let me guess you had to buy her shoes too?"  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
"I would have never guessed that you were a shopping mommy while we were in Korea."  
  
"In Korea, I wasn't a mom." Margaret pointed out walking upstairs behind Hawkeye. He walked right into a nursery and set the things down.  
  
"This is Lily's room. When Sybil first got pregnant with her, Dad was convinced that the baby was a girl and he was going to have a pretty little nursery for her. And with the help of Edie and Ashleigh, and any other women that decided to help, this is what they came up with."  
  
Margaret looked around. The room was very pretty. It had beautiful oak furniture and the room was a very cute yellowy paint covered the walls. The border of the room had hand-painted letters and numbers. And there was blocks and everything else a little girl could ever want.  
  
"Its gorgeous." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Lily likes it. Dad would change this room in a second if she wanted." Margaret laughed. "Come on I'll show you where Haylie is going to stay." Margaret nodded and followed him into the room across the hall. "When I told dad that we were dating he took it in his authority and power to create a room just for Haylie."  
  
"That's sweet of him." Margaret smiled as Hawkeye opened the door and reveled a pink and white room. It had a small canopy bed in the centre of the room, the walls were white but with a pink flower border. All the furniture was white and it had a large rug on the floor. When Margaret saw this, she was practically speechless. "Oh my god."  
  
"Yeah. Dad has a way with things. Ashleigh probably helped."  
  
"Oh my god." Hawkeye laughed, it seemed that his girlfriend could say nothing else.  
  
"Come on I'll show our room."  
  
"What do you mean 'our' room?"  
  
"Well what I meant to say was your room. Dad won't 'let' us share a room." He said sort of bitterly.  
  
"Shucks huh?" Margaret teased.  
  
"Come on. This is where I'm going to be sleeping." He smiled opening his bedroom door. It was a very warm room. Everything was a forest green and navy blue plaid. The furniture was mahogany, which was fitting quiet nicely. She looked around and saw more pictures hanging on the walls. "This is my bedroom. See it says 'Hawkeye' on the door." Margaret laughed when she saw a little wood board that said his name on it. "Come here." Margaret smiled and took the arm he offered. He lead her over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to show you something. Come here." Margaret sighed and walked over. She sat comfortably on his lap and he pointed to the picture on the nightstand. It was of her and then Lily and Haylie were around it.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Margaret asked. It was a picture of her in a towel outside her tent.  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you. You'll hit me."  
  
"Tell me where you got it. Or I'm not going to bed with you." Margaret challenged.  
  
"Oh yeah." With that Hawkeye kissed her, gently easing her down. Margaret wanted to resist, but she always found it impossible to do. Hawkeye pulled away and smiled at her. He was lying above her with his hands resting comfortably on her hips. Without saying another word, he slipped his hands under her shirt and started to kiss her again. This time soft short kisses. He moved his hands up her shirt and started to take it off. Margaret moaned as his lips went to her neck and started to kiss the pulse.  
  
"Hawkeye, we shouldn't." Margaret managed to get out.  
  
"Ssh. Don't worry." He smiled against her ear. Margaret smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She had to admit she always loved being with him. He brought a whole new dimension to making love.  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
Daniel tried to keep the girls occupied until lunch. He knew exactly what was going on at his house, but wasn't going to stop it. They both had toddlers and their time alone was probably minimal, if they got time alone at all.  
Ashleigh arrived at the office before heading over to the house. She was excited to see Lily; she hadn't seen her niece in a long time.  
  
"Hey Mom. Is Dan in?" Ashleigh asked standing in front of the older nurse.  
  
"He's in his office, Leigh." Ashleigh smiled and walked into his office. There was her 'father' and her niece and another little girl.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey honey." Daniel smiled looking up. Lily and Haylie looked up. Lily jumped up and ran to her Aunt.  
  
"Ashy!" She squealed. Ashleigh smiled and picked her up.  
  
"Hey there, baby girl. Where's Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy wif Maggie." Lily explained. Ashleigh looked at her funny and turned to Daniel.  
  
"Hawk's at home with his girlfriend taking a nap. They drove all night."  
  
"Oh I see." Ashleigh said with an amused laugh. "Who's this little girl?" She asked gesturing to Haylie who was looking really shy. Daniel smiled and picked Haylie up.  
  
"This is Haylie Houlihan. Hawk's girlfriend's daughter."  
  
"Oh. Hi honey."  
  
"Hi." Haylie said shyly. She didn't know what to think about a new person.  
  
"Ashy Haywe my fend. An ess wat?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Auny Bess having baby. An uncle 'Arhles appy."  
  
"Wow." Ashleigh smiled amusing the little girl.  
  
"Leigh, where's your husband?"  
  
"Oh Evan is home with Scott. Its easier to leave him there than to pack up a cranky newborn and try to bring him somewhere in this cold. And I wanted to come see my Lily," she smiled at her niece. "Would you like to come with me to see your new cousin for the first time? We can let Grandpa get some work done."  
  
"YAY!" Lily cheered. "Haywe come too?"  
  
"If she wants to," Ashleigh smiled at the pretty child Daniel held in his arms. "Would you like to come with me to see my baby?"  
  
"Don't know," Haylie said. She looked at Daniel. "Where my mommy?"  
  
"She's sleeping. You can go with Lily and Miss Ashleigh. She'll take good care of you, I promise. Then in a few hours I'll have your mommy and Hawkeye come and pick you up."  
  
"Okay," Haylie agreed. She wiggled down and walked over to Ashleigh and took her hand. "Me ready."  
  
"Okay," Ashleigh smiled. Daniel handed her the girls' winter coats and she took them. "She's so cute," she smiled.  
  
"Wait until you see her mother. They look just alike."  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
Margaret woke up in the arms of her lover. She smiled to herself and let her hand play with the hair on his chest. She didn't know it was going to wake him up, but it did. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with a smile. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," she smiled. "Sleep well?"  
  
"You bet," he grinned. "You?"  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Good. I don't know why we can't share the same room."  
  
"Speaking of that, you never did show me my room."  
  
"Yeah, its across the hall."  
  
"Okay." She looked at the clock. "Its after three o'clock. Where's the phone?"  
  
"There's one in the hall. Why?"  
  
"I need to call and check on my daughter," she said as she got out of bed. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be the shirt Hawkeye had been wearing and threw it on. "She doesn't know your father and I want to make sure she's okay."  
  
"Oh. Tell the operator you want to be connected to Doc Pierce's office."  
  
"Okay." She bent down and gave him a kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Hawkeye relaxed for a few minutes until he heard Margaret's voice rise. He sat up and listened. "What do you mean she's not with you? Where is she? What? Why? She doesn't know her and neither do I!"  
  
Hawkeye jumped out of bed and walked to her to see what the problem was. "Hey, is that my dad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Haylie's with someone else."  
  
"What?" He grabbed the phone from her and talked to his father. "Dad? Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll tell her. Well, you know how mothers can be. Haylie's her only child. Okay. We'll be there within an hour." Hawkeye hung up the phone and looked at Margaret who looked like she was about to start yelling at him. "Calm down. Ashleigh is my sister. She and Lily are with her. Don't worry. Dad had some work to do."  
  
"Oh," she breathed. "Ashleigh's your sister. I forgot her name. I feel like an idiot for yelling at your father."  
  
"It's okay. He understands. Lets shower. We're gonna go get the girls and visit with my sister, and see my nephew for the first time."  
  
She smiled. "How old?"  
  
"Three months I think. I don't know for sure. Lets get in the shower."  
  
"Together?"  
  
"Yep!" Margaret smiled and let him drag her to the bathroom.  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
"Here we are. This is Leigh's house." Hawkeye smiled knocking on the door before walking in. He kicked off his shoes and took Margaret's hand and lead her into the living room. He smiled when he saw the sight. Haylie and Lily were on the floor making the baby laugh. Haylie was the first to notice them. She saw her mother and smiled.  
  
"MOMMY!" She squealed running into her mother's arms.  
  
"Hi baby," Margaret smiled hugging Haylie. She put the little girl down and held her hand. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes. Me an Lily were paying wif da baby. We made him laugh." Haylie explained pulling her mother down to the baby. "Dis baby."  
  
"Do you know the baby's name?" Margaret asked smiling at the new born in front of her.  
  
"Um..no..Ashy whats Baby's name?" Haylie asked as Ashleigh walked into the room with a cup of tea.  
  
"Scott. Hi I'm Ashleigh." Ashleigh smiled introducing herself to Margaret. She just had to smile when she looked at Haylie and her mother together. Dan was right they looked so much alike.  
  
"I'm Margaret Houlihan." Margaret smiled shaking Ashleigh's hand.  
  
"Pleasure. Your little girl is something special." Margaret smiled from ear to ear and hugged Haylie to her. Any mother that ever received a compliment about their child, felt a surge of happiness run through their bodies.  
  
"Thank you." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Leigh, where's my other nephew?" Hawkeye asked as he picked up Scott.  
  
"Out with Evan. Its just me and the baby and the girls."  
  
"Mommy?" Haylie asked looking at her mother.  
  
"What is it Honey?"  
  
"Can I have a baby brofer?" Margaret looked at Haylie in a little bit of shock. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so honey." She smiled. Haylie looked at her mother for a second before smiling and nodding her head. Hawkeye was sitting on the couch smiling away. He thought that was very amusing. It wasn't till Haylie said something else that he stopped laughing  
  
"K. Mommy can I have a sister?" That took everyone by surprise.  
  
"Um. Maybe one day honey."  
  
"Daddy?" Lily asked climbing up on the couch beside her father. "Me want sister." Hawkeye smiled and ran his hand over her hair.  
  
"Maybe one day baby." Lily smiled and leaned into her father so she could tickle the baby's feet.  
  
The four spent the rest of the afternoon with Ashleigh and getting to know each other. It wasn't until Lily became extremely grumpy that they decided it would be best to get the babies home, so they could be fed, bathed and put to bed.  
  
By eight o'clock both babies were in bed sound asleep. Margaret stood in the doorway watching her baby sleep. She couldn't believe that Haylie was hers, it had been almost three years and everything that came out of her mouth was truly something special.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hawkeye asked walking up behind her.  
  
"Just watching Haylie."  
  
"She's beautiful. Come on before we wake her." He took Margaret's hand and led her away from the bedroom.  
  
"I'm going to go shower."  
  
"We already showered though." Hawkeye smiled remembering earlier that afternoon.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to shower." She smiled walking into bathroom. Hawkeye smiled from ear to ear and walked downstairs to spend some time with his father.  
  
"Hey dad," He smiled walking into the room. "What's shakin?"  
  
"The blender," Dan replied with a smirk. His son shook his head in confusion and plopped himself down on the couch. "The girls sleeping?"  
  
"You betcha. Tired little ladies they were. Margaret's taking a shower at the moment as well."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yup. I should tell you. Margaret is going to share my room with me."  
  
"I don't think so son," Daniel said from behind his paper.  
  
"What do you mean? We're both adults."  
  
"Yes, that may be true. But you are also son." Daniel said setting his paper down. "And I'm not going to allow an unmarried couple share a bedroom."  
  
"What? Dad you didn't stop me and Caryle from sharing a bedroom!" Hawkeye quickly said. It was evident that he was a tad upset with his father at the moment.  
  
"You did not live under my roof and while under my roof you will obey my rules. You should know that Benjamin." Daniel said sternly looking at his son directly. Hawkeye knew that his father was serious, he never called him by his birth name unless he was serious.  
  
"Fine. I'm going to go see if Margaret's out of the shower and take one myself." He said some what bitterly standing up and walking off. Daniel lifted the paper back up and smiled to himself, and continued to read his paper.  
  
Hawkeye walked upstairs just in time to see Margaret walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. He smiled when she turned to him.  
  
"Hi," She smiled stopping. "Taking a shower?"  
  
"Uh.yeah." He said slowly looking her over. One smile from her could make his day.and night. Margaret smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.  
  
"I'm going to get changed and talk with your dad a little. I'll meet you downstairs." She smiled walking out of his arms and into her bedroom. Hawkeye watched before walking back into the bathroom.  
  
Margaret got put her pajamas on and dried her hair before slipping her robe on and walking downstairs. Daniel was in front of the fire putting another log on when she walked on. Automatically Daniel smiled, he could always tell when a woman entered a room.  
  
"Good evening Margaret dear." He smiled setting the log in the fire.  
  
"Good evening," Margaret smiled sitting down on the love seat. Daniel stood up and sat back in his chair, Margaret was curled up on the couch watching him. He smiled and could see what his son saw in her. She wasn't only gorgeous, but had a personality to match. "Did you have a good shower?"  
  
"Yes thank you." Margaret smiled. She smiled at the older man in front of her. "I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to over react like that.  
  
"Don't you worry about it Margaret, I understand completely." Daniel smiled quickly dismissing the whole thing.  
  
"Thank you." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Listen honey, I had a conversation with my son while you were in the shower," Margaret nodded. "He told me that he wanted you two to share a room."  
  
"Oh sir, don't worry. I was raised very well. I would never allow him to sleep in the same room with me. Don't get my wrong I love you son with all my heart, but,"  
  
"I understand honey, don't worry about it. I just thought you ought to know." Daniel smiled. He could tell there that they were truly in love.  
  
It was then that Hawkeye walked in, he was wearing his famous purple red bathrobe, and a pair of plaid pajama pants. And a purple t-shirt. His hair was all wet and messed up. To Margaret he looked extremely cute.  
  
"Hey there," She smiled looking at him. Daniel smiled at the two. He had to admit his son did look happy.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Hawkeye smiled sitting down beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So what were you two talking about?"  
  
"This and that. So tell me Hawk what are you plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"Well since we're only here for the weekend, I wanted to spend the day with the girls showing them off. Then tomorrow night I was going to take Margaret out to the Moonlight Dock for dinner and dancing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering how long I get to spend with my granddaughter and the cutie upstairs." Daniel smiled. He rarely got to spend time with Lily and now that he had Haylie he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible before they headed back to Boston.  
  
"I'm sure. You wanted to know how much you can spoil them before we go home."  
  
"Yes. You caught me." Daniel laughed looking at his son. "Well they wont be here for Christmas I might as well spoil them on Thanksgiving."  
  
"You're something else Dad." Hawkeye laughed. Daniel laughed and stood up.  
  
"If you two wont mind I think I'm going to head to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow I have Susan coming in for a check up."  
  
"Okay night dad."  
  
"Goodnight sir." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Call me Dan. Goodnight deary." Daniel smiled and winked before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Hawkeye wrapped his other arm around Margaret and hugged her to him.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love this pajamas?" He asked noticing what she was wearing. A pair of pink silk pajamas that made her skin look radiant.  
  
"No," Margaret smiled.  
  
"Well I love them. Not just because they look amazing on you but because I can take them off of you." He smiled reaching his hand to the buttons.  
  
"And who said you can take it off of me?" She asked in a teasing way. Hawkeye smiled and leaned in and gently kissed her. He undid each of her buttons, and let his hand run on her soft skin. It wasn't until his hand had reached her breast that she pushed him off. Hawkeye looked confused when she pushed him.  
  
"No we cant,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hawkeye asked, he was generally confused. He assumed that she was in the same mood he was.  
  
"We're on your father's couch." Margaret said gesturing that they were indeed on his couch.  
  
"Why don't we go up to the bedroom?" Hawkeye asked letting his hand graze her stomach. Margaret felt a slight tingle run through her body and smiled. She had to admit one thing, the idea of being with him made her smile.  
  
"Hawkeye, I told you father that we wouldn't be sharing a room. He talked to me and told me that you two talked about it." Margaret explained doing her buttons back up. She really didn't want to get in trouble because she and Hawkeye couldn't control themselves.  
  
"Margaret listen to me. Its okay. I love you, he loves you." Margaret sighed and moved her head. Hawkeye took his hands and turned her face to him. "Listen, I love you." Margaret smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too," Margaret smiled and leaned into him with a hug. Hawkeye rubbed her back in silence before pulling away.  
  
"Come on, lets go." He smiled leading her upstairs to his bedroom. When they got into the bedroom Hawkeye immediately took Margaret in his arms and started to kiss her. First Margaret kissed him back, and allowed his fingers to trace her skin.  
  
"Hawkeye, no." She tried to protest. She could never say no to him.  
  
"Sssh." Hawkeye whispered against her lips. "Everything will be alright, believe me." He smiled before kissing her softly on the lips. Margaret smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to admit that the idea of spending the night with him, was quite intriguing.  
  
"What are we going to tell your father?" Margaret asked against his lips as he did to hers.  
  
"That I spent the night showing the women I love just how much I love her." He smiled. Margaret smiled right back, he always told her things like that and loved it each time he made her feel special.  
  
"I think I like that," She smiled brightly kissing him. Hawkeye kissed her right back letting his fingers trace the skin under the waist band of her pajama pants. When they pulled away from each other Hawkeye smiled and started to walk slowly towards the bed. When they were at the foot of the bed he gently pushed her down, letting himself rest on her slightly. He put the rest of his weight on the bed.  
  
He smiled at her, she usually didn't give into him so easily, he knew that their relationship was not only getting stronger but more intimate. Of course he loved how their relationship was growing into something he had never felt before.  
  
Hawkeye started to undo her shirt buttons, letting his fingers graze her skin as he did so. Every time his skin touched her skin, it sent shivers down her spine. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers.  
  
When all the buttons were undone he opened her shirt and looked at the soft skin and kissed the skin above her breasts before leaving a trail of kisses to her neck. He let his hands move across her skin sending shivers up Margaret's spine again  
  
"I love you," He whispered against her ear. Margaret smiled and kissed his cheek before saying anything.  
  
"I love you." She said sincerely. He was the only man who she ever really truly loved. Donald she loved, but not unconditionally. Not like this anyway. And the other men that she 'loved' was all lust, never true love. She was in love with this man, and knew that it was true love, it was true. She finally won Double Solitaire Scrabble.  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
The next morning Margaret awoke with the sound of birds and light shinning through the bedroom window. She smiled against the chest of her lover. He was sleeping soundly, with his arms wrapped around her. She loved the feeling of his warm skin against hers. She kissed his chest and pulled away from him.  
  
Hawkeye felt her move and he opened up his eyes. He looked at her, she was putting her pants on and she smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Hey baby," He grinned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting dressed. Haylie will come looking for me," Margaret explained pulling her shirt on. Hawkeye watched as she did each button up. "Here throw these on, Haylie doesn't need to see anything." She smiled tossing him his pants. Hawkeye smiled and pulled them under the blanket. It was to cold to get out from under the blanket. Once he put them on, Margaret climbed back in bed with him just ask Lily walked into the bedroom. She was never a sleeper.  
  
"Good morning Angel," Hawkeye smiled. Lily grinned and ran to her father. She held her arms up. He smiled and picked her up pulling her underneath the blanket  
  
"Daddy?" Lily asked settling on her father's chest. "When me two?"  
  
"In three more weeks." Hawkeye smiled rubbing his daughter's back. Lily smiled and laid her head down. She looked over at Margaret and held out her hands. Margaret smiled and took her.  
  
"Hi Lily,"  
  
"Hi Maggie. Sleep good." She told her, in broken English.  
  
"You did? Wow, that's good." She smiled trying to amuse the baby.  
  
"Go pay no side?" She asked looking at her father.  
  
"We'll go out and play in the snow when Haylie gets up." Hawkeye told his daughter. Lily smiled and stuck her thumb into her mouth.  
  
Just then the sound of Haylie crying broke the silence. Margaret immediately handed Lily to her father and ran into the room that Haylie was in.  
  
The little girl was in tears, almost like she was scared or in pain. Margaret walked right to her and sat on the bed.  
  
"What's the matter baby girl?" She asked taking Haylie into her arms. Haylie quickly snuggled into her mother before saying anything.  
  
"Didn't know where me was. Scared." she told her mother. Margaret smiled and rubbed Haylie's back  
  
"Its okay baby, this is your room that Grandpa Dan made for you." Margaret explained to the little blonde on her lap.  
  
"That's right," Hawkeye smiled from the doorway. "He made this just for you."  
  
Haylie looked up at the man in the doorway. Lily was in his arms and watching Margaret and Haylie.  
  
"Haywee go pay side in no." Lily smiled, she always loved playing in the snow and since she was in Maine now she wanted to play with her grandfather as well.  
  
"Me hungry Mommy." Haylie told her mother. Margaret laughed, Haylie was always hungry, that was the reason she was so chubby.  
  
"Okay we'll go and get you some breakfast. Haylie smiled and hung onto her mother's neck.  
  
The four spent the morning together, playing outside in the snow. The only time they got to play in the snow in Boston was if they went to the park. They liked the fact that the snow was in the backyard.  
  
"Mommy help." Haylie smiled sitting in the snow. Margaret smiled and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"What do you need honey?"  
  
"Make no man." She smiled. Margaret grinned and picked her up.  
  
"We'll make a snow man. Hawk, we're going to make a snow man. Come help." Margaret smiled as she watched Hawkeye and Lily make snow angels. Lily smiled brightly and tried to get out of the snow. Which didn't work so well. Being so small it was the cutest thing ever. Hawkeye picked her up and flew her over to Margaret and Haylie who we're already starting the snowman.  
  
When the body was complete, both girls wanted to put a face on him. Hawkeye ran inside and grabbed some Oreos and carrots. He lifted Lily up and let her stick two Oreos as the eyes. Margaret held Haylie and she put the mouth on. Both girls put the carrot in the snowman's face. When his face was done they put a top hat and a scarf on him.  
  
"Daddy no man eeds arms." Lily told her father noticing that her snowman was without arms.  
  
"He does doesn't he. What can we use for arms?" He asked the little girl in his arms. Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe some spaghetti?"  
  
"No." Lily told her father. "Ask Ganpa."  
  
"Grandpa is at work." Lily frowned and looked around the backyard.  
  
"What about some sticks?" Margaret suggested as she and Haylie finished the mouth.  
  
"Yeah! Daddy eed icks." Hawkeye smiled and put Lily down. He ran over to a tree and pulled some dead branches from the tree. He walked over and stuck them into the snow man and pulled a pair of old gloves out of his pocket and put them on.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked picking Lily up again. The little girl smiled and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Yay!" Lily cheered.  
  
"What do you think Haylie?" He asked the two year old who was in her mother's arms. Haylie smiled and laid her head down on her mother's shoulder. It was a little before noon and she was already getting tired.  
  
"She's tired. We better get them lunch and put them down for a nap." Margaret smiled.  
  
"No, no nap." Lily told them. "Me pay no."  
  
"No, you're going to eat lunch and go down for a nap, then we're going to go and see Grandpa." Lily looked at her father while she thought. She didn't want to go down for a nap, and decided to argue.  
  
"No, no nap. See Ganpa." She said looking at her father right in the eye. Hawkeye laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Lilian Angelina Pierce, don't you talk back." Hawkeye said sternly. Just then Lily teared up and started to cry. Haylie looked at her and then her mother. She never liked it when people were crying, it scared her. "Ssh. Lily baby, its okay." He said rubbing her back.  
  
"We better get them inside." Margaret said as she started towards the door. Hawkeye nodded and headed inside with the crying baby.  
  
After lunch they put the girls down for a nap. Lily put up a fight and ended up crying herself to sleep. Hawkeye hated leaving his daughter when she was upset, but he knew that she was going to act like this now that she was in Maine. She could get away a lot with her grandfather and she loved it.  
  
When Hawkeye left Lily's room he walked downstairs into the kitchen where Margaret was doing the dishes. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Hawkeye," Margaret started, she didn't want to start something that she knew they couldn't finish.  
  
"Yes?" He mumbled against her neck.  
  
"We cant."  
  
"Yes we can." He smiled as he nipped at her neck.  
  
"OWE! Hawkeye!" She screeched grabbing her neck where he bit  
  
"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. He leaned in and kissed it better. "Come with me,"  
  
"No Hawkeye, we cant do anything." Margaret said sternly. Hawkeye sighed and leaned his head against the side of hers. He watched her hands do dishes, those hands helped save so many lives.  
  
When the dishes were done she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick kiss before saying anything.  
  
"What is with you these past couple of days?"  
  
"I don't know, it could be because I'm back home with the woman I love." Hawkeye smiled.  
  
"Could be. We leave tomorrow." She said sadly. It was true they could only stay till eight tomorrow night. It would take about five hours to get back to Boston, and Hawkeye had to work. They also wanted to travel with the girls sleeping. Traveling with babies wasn't something people wanted to do.  
  
"I know. Tonight I'm taking you out and then tomorrow we're all going to the city hall for dinner. Every year all the women get together and make a TON of food for the town. Its a tradition. And then the men spend the day entertaining the children. But for some reason the Pierces always end up on diaper duty." Hawkeye laughed. Margaret smiled and removed herself from his arms. She yawned and walked into the living room.  
  
"I'm going to take a short nap. You kept me up all night." She teased. Hawkeye laughed and sat down beside her. She put her head on his lap and closed her eyes.  
  
Hawkeye ran his fingers through her hair and watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He had to smile when he watched her sleep, to him she looked as beautiful and sometimes even more so when she was awake.  
  
After a few more minutes he decided to get up and make some calls. He slowly got up and covered her in a blanket before leaving the room. He walked into the den and picked up the phone. He talked to some people and then hung up the phone and walked out of the study and say Lily walking down the stairs He stopped and watched her make her way slowly down each step. Lily looked at him and stopped. She held out her hands to her father. Hawkeye smiled and scooped her up. She laid her head on his shoulder and clung onto him. HE rubbed her back and walked into the kitchen. It was only one-thirty and he knew that Haylie should be up soon.  
  
"Daddy dwink?"  
  
"Sure baby," He smiled walking into the kitchen. Lily looked around and let go of him when he set her on the counter.  
  
"Where Maggie?"  
  
"She's taking a nap." Hawkeye smiled pouring some apple juice into a cup for his daughter. Lily was quiet and clingy when she just woke up. He handed her the cup and stood beside her while she drank.  
  
"See Ganpa?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yup. We have to get Haylie and Maggie up first." Hawkeye smiled putting the cup in the sink. "Maggie first?"  
  
"Kay." Lily smiled nodding her head. She held her hands out and went into her fathers arms. It wasn't like it was rare to be in his arms, because truth be told he always held her. The two walked into the living room. Hawkeye put Lily on the floor and watched as she toddled over to Margaret. Lily looked at Margaret and back at her father.  
  
"Go on." He smiled. Lily smiled and turned back to Margaret. She crawled onto the couch and sat beside her.  
  
"Maggie." She smiled shaking her shoulder. "Maggie time get up." Lily smiled brightly when Margaret opened her eyes. The toddler smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Hey there honey. Did you have a good nap?" Lily shook her head and held her arms out to Margaret. Margaret smiled and took her in her arms while she got up.  
  
"Haywee?" Lily asked as they walked out of the living room.  
  
"Yes, we'll go wake Haylie up." Margaret smiled placing Lily on her hip. Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around Margaret's neck. Hawkeye smiled and lead the two of them up the stairs. They walked into the bedroom that was designated Haylie's and saw the little girl sitting on the bed about ready to cry. When she saw the three she smiled and held her hands up for someone to pick her up. Margaret handed Lily to her father and lifted her own daughter up.  
  
"Mommy," Haylie smiled, she always loved when her mother came to get her from her nap.  
  
"Hey baby, lets get you changed and we'll go out." Haylie smiled and looked at Lily who was playing with her father's hair that fell across his forehead.  
  
"Kay. Mommy can me where my blue dress?" Haylie asked. She loved her blue velveteen dress.  
  
"No that's for tomorrow honey. How about your blue plaid jumper and white sweater?" Margaret asked pulling the outfit out of the closet  
  
"Kay." Haylie smiled trying to take her shirt off. Hawkeye smiled and knew it was his cue to get Lily changed. He took the little girl into her room and put her in a pair of jean overalls and a purple turtle neck. He left her hair so that Margaret could do it. Lily some how, since she met Margaret, didn't trust her father with her hair.  
  
They walked into the bedroom across the hall and Margaret was just finishing putting Haylie's hair into two blonde ringlet pigtails. He smiled when he saw her. She had her white socks on that had lace and a her white Mary Janes on.  
  
Lily walked over to Margaret and sat on the floor waiting for her to be finished. Margaret smiled and pulled Lily's hair back into a ponytail. Margaret tied it up with a purple ribbon and stood up holding the babies' hands.  
  
They walked downstairs and put jackets and boots on and left the house. They both decided that the best way to keep the girls from getting in the snow was to carry them, which to them was great. There was nothing greater than being in the arms of your parent instead of walking when it's cold.  
  
They walked into the city centre and showed off the two girls. Haylie and Lily were attacked by the older women. After that they were attacked by the older men in the town who thought that they were the cutest things alive.  
  
Haylie didn't like all the attention and decided she'd rather stick close to her mother, than be pinched and prodded by a bunch of strangers. Lily on the other hand loved the attention. She had known all of these people since she could remember and didn't mind it one bit.  
  
By the time dinner had come the four of them were back at the house and Daniel was making dinner while the other two were getting ready to go out for the night. Haylie was still sticking pretty close to her mother, she wanted to be with her mother and no one else. Margaret knew that as soon as she left Haylie with Daniel and Lily that she would have some fun. It was Haylie's nature.  
  
By six o'clock Haylie was in tears, she didn't want her mother to leave her. It was something that she never liked. Margaret tried her hardest to get Haylie to settle down but didn't succeed. She looked at Hawkeye with a disappointed expression before saying anything.  
  
"Don't worry about it okay? We'll spend the night with the girls." Hawkeye said placing a hand on Haylie's back. She had her face buried into her mother's shoulder and crying slightly.  
  
"Thank you." She mouthed to him. Hawkeye smiled and kissed her lips before picking Lily up.  
  
"And who might you be?" He asked Lily.  
  
"Lily." The little girl replied with a smiled and a giggle.  
  
"Lily who?" Hawkeye asked looking at the brunette in his arms.  
  
"Daddy Lily." Lily laughed. She always loved when her father teased her like that. He made her laugh. Haylie looked up at Lily who was laughing and looked at her mother. Then back at Hawkeye and Lily.  
Margaret noticed Haylie looking a bit jealous and couldn't help but feel bad for her little girl. Haylie didn't know her father and most likely never would. Donald wasn't the type of man that would change his mind about seeing his daughter.  
  
Later that night Margaret went to bed and left Hawkeye and his father alone. They were sitting in the den staring at the fire when Daniel said something.  
  
"Hawk, I want to talk to you."  
  
"Okay," Hawkeye said slowly, knowing what his father was going.  
  
"So ah you and Margaret are getting close huh?" Daniel asked. The question caught Hawkeye by surprise, he thought his father was going to yell at him for sharing a room with Margaret.  
  
"Yeah. We're pretty close."  
  
"You like Haylie?"  
  
"I love her." Hawkeye said honestly. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering when I'll get a new daughter-in-law I like." Daniel laughed. Hawkeye looked at his father and watched him get up. "Night son."  
  
The next day with filled with family galore. Lily was in heaven with all the people who were spoiling her. Haylie was a little shy at first with all the people, but when they gave her candy, and cookies the little girl couldn't resist.  
  
The dinner was as usual a crowed place, which everyone enjoyed. By seven thirty the girls were ready for bed and wanting to go home desperately. Margaret and Hawkeye were in agreement with their children and wanting to return home as well.  
  
They put the girls in the car and set of on the road. They found it easier to travel while the girls were sleeping, and not awake. Hawkeye didn't even last to the border before Margaret had to take over. He had been eating all day and the turkey got to him. He was asleep in no time. That left Margaret the only one awake driving home. It was a little bit snowy, but she could handle it. By the time they got to Cambridge, Margaret woke Hawkeye up. She wanted to have him awake so that he could drive himself and Lily home.  
  
Margaret was awake for most of the night and wanted to get home and into bed. She missed her bed, and knew that Haylie did too. Haylie didn't sleep the same that she did before they went to Maine; Margaret didn't blame her. Something about Maine just seemed so peaceful.  
  
When Hawkeye dropped Margaret and Haylie off they left Haylie in the car with Hawkeye while Margaret brought everything up to her apartment. Then she brought Haylie up and put her in her bed before heading to bed herself.  
  
About an hour later Haylie woke up and found herself in her bedroom. But she didn't want to be there, she took her stuff rabbit and ran across the hall to her mother's bedroom. She climbed onto the bed and fell asleep with her mother.  
  
Margaret was woken up by Haylie at nine that morning, she could have slept more, but unfortunately Haylie didn't have a snooze button. She got up with her daughter and made her breakfast, she would have to take a nap while Haylie was this afternoon.  
  
After breakfast was made and fed to the little girl Margaret and Haylie unpacked everything. She doubted very much that Hawkeye or Lily were awake, after all it was only eleven AM. By noon Haylie was hungry again, so Margaret ended up making her another meal and then putting the little girl down for a nap, which didn't work. Haylie didn't want to sleep, so instead Margaret set her up in front of the TV and they watched some cartoons. Haylie fell asleep and Margaret right after her.  
  
Margaret was woken up by the phone shortly after, she was going to kill whoever was calling. She pulled away from Haylie and ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey honey. How was your trip?"  
  
"Hi mom, it was good. Why are you calling?" Kate usually didn't call till after dinner. It was rare for her to call in the afternoon.  
  
"I just got off the phone with someone honey," Kate started. "Are you sitting down?"  
  
"No?" Margaret said strangely. She didn't understand why her mother wanted her to sit down. It wasn't like her parents ever kept in touch.  
  
"Okay honey, I just got off the phone with someone,"  
  
"So you said. Who was this someone?" Margaret asked. She wanted to know, but also didn't want to know. Mixed feelings mostly, but she guessed her mother was going to tell her anyway.  
  
"It was Donald."  
  
"What did he want?" Margaret asked with a stifled laugh. Never in a million years did she expect him to call her mother.  
  
"He wants to talk to you." Kate said, she really didn't want to tell her daughter the other news, but knew she had to. "And he wants to see Haylie." Kate knew right then that she wouldn't have a response from her daughter. "Maggie I'm going to let you go. Go think about it. Call me tonight." Margaret nodded and hung up the phone.  
  
What was Donald thinking, they divorced and when the baby was born he didn't want anything to do with her, but now three years later he wanted to be in her life. Margaret didn't know whether to let him, and get to know his daughter. Or let Haylie get to know her father. She wouldn't do it for Donald, but Haylie, she deserved to know her father. 


	10. Chapter Ten

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

By Christmas, Margaret wasn't that sure that she wanted to have Haylie meet Donald. Her mother had been talking more and more since Donald had first called her. Margaret even called her father who was in Germany. To say the least he was more shocked and worried on how if his daughter allowed his granddaughter to see and come attached to a man that would most likely end up leaving and hurting her.

About four days before Christmas, Hawkeye, Lily, Margaret and Haylie arrived in California. Haylie couldn't wait to see her grandmother again. Lily never had a grandmother and was somewhat excited to have someone who could eventually be her grandmother. Hawkeye was anxious to finally meet the mother of the woman he loved. Margaret couldn't wait to spend sometime with her family. Elaine was now expecting her third baby, and Margaret wanted to see her five-month pregnant sister before the baby was born. Mercy was now four and loved the fact she was going to have a baby brother or sister again. Shawn was two and he wasn't as excited as his sister, but he was a boy.

When they arrived in the airport Margaret made Hawkeye get the bags while she and the girls went to the bathroom. They were meeting David and then all going out for brunch. After everyone was back together and both girls had gone to the bathroom, they went to meet David.

"Maggie!" David yelled as he saw his sister-in-law walk out of the airport.

"David!" Margaret smiled brightly. She picked Haylie up and held onto Lily's hand and walked over to him. 

"Hey honey, how are you doing?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Great."

"What about the kids and Elaine?"

"Good. They're all good. Mercy is waiting to see you. And Shawn cant wait to see his favorite Aunt." Margaret smiled brightly and looked at Hawkeye.

"Oh David, this is my boyfriend Hawkeye. Hawk is this my brother-in-law David."

"Hi Hawkeye." David smiled offering his hand to Hawkeye. Hawkeye smiled and shock David's hand.

"Hey there. This is my daughter Lily." He smiled gesturing to Lily who was clinging to his pant leg now.

"Hey there little lady." David smiled bending down to her height. "How old are you?" Lily held up two fingers and smiled.

"Dis many."

"Wow! My son is almost two too. His name is Shawn." Lily smiled at David. She didn't really know him so she was being shy. "You're not shy are you?"

"Of course you aren't are you Angel?" Her father asked picking her up. Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "She's tired."

"Its okay. What do you say we go meet everyone for brunch and head back for nap time?" David suggested as he started putting the suitcases in the trunk.

"I love it. Where are we meeting Mom and Elaine?"

"The Café on Central. I don't know what its called." Margaret laughed. He had lived here for three years and still didn't know what the café was called.

"Lets go." Margaret smiled as she got Haylie settled into the car. David smiled at Margaret. He had to admit he was hungry.

The five all made their way to the café, where they met Elaine, Kate, Mercy and Shawn. The two kids were excited to see their aunt. Mercy wanted to tell her Aunt everything that was happening. Shawn just sad comfortably on his Aunt's lap watching as his sister talked. Haylie was on Kate's lap talking merrily about random things. Lily was talking with Elaine about her baby. She thought it was the best thing that both her and Bess were having babies. Hawkeye and David talked about football. After brunch they decided it was for the better to get all the kids home and down for naps.

Shawn was crying but wouldn't go to his parents. Haylie wanted to be in her grandmother's arms, Lily wanted to be with her father, and Mercy wanted to help everyone. It was driving everyone insane. They needed to get the kids home right away.

Once they got home the kids were put down for naps and asleep in no time. Mercy wasn't tired so she stayed with the adults and they went outside on the patio. Mercy sat in her play house playing with her dolls while the five adults talked.

"So Hawkeye, why are you dating my sister?" Elaine asked casually. "Besides the sex."

"Elaine!" Margaret yelled in embarrassment. Hawkeye laughed and hugged Margaret closer to him before answering.

"Well, Margaret does something to me. Something that I cant describe. She makes me feel incredible, warm, and well, I cant describe that either." Elaine laughed and nodded. She understood exactly where he was coming from. David made her feel the same way.

"Same reason honey?" Kate asked knowing that her youngest daughter was going to ask the same question. Margaret nodded.

"Aww, isn't that cute. Maggie is in love."

"Elaine, shut up." Margaret shot back to her sister. It started the war between the sisters.

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

The next morning, Margaret walked into the kitchen to the phone ringing. She sighed and lifted the receiver.

"Hello?" She smiled answering.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could speak to Margaret."

"This is she, may I ask who this is?" Margaret asked a little confused. The only people who knew her mother's number was the Head of the Nursing Staff, Charles and Bess, Head of the Hospital and Hannah.

"Margaret, its Donald. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about?" Margaret asked sharply. She already knew that he wanted to talk about Haylie.

"Margaret, this would be a lot easier to talk in person."

"Fine. Meet me at Winston's at noon and we'll talk." Margaret agreed. She didn't have the energy to argue with him, well on the phone at least. In person was a different story.

"Thank you Margaret." Donald said sincerely.

"Yeah. Bye." She said hanging the phone up. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly. She wasn't sure of her emotions, she was angry at Donald for wanting to finally be in her life. She was scared at the pain that Haylie might get from him hurting her. She was scared of how he would hurt her again. Because when your child is hurting, that's the worst thing in the world to any parent.

"Hey honey," Hawkeye said walking into the kitchen. Margaret looked at him and went directly into his arms. She leaned her head into his chest and hugged him. "Hey, its okay."

"No, no its not." Margaret said shaking her head. Hawkeye knew how she felt. He would feel the same way if Sybil came back and wanted to know Lily. No matter what, they were both single parents and the only parents to their children.

"Ssh. Everything will work out. I promise." Hawkeye said lifting her head. Margaret nodded and hugged him again. "When are you meeting him?"

"Today. At noon." Margaret told him.

"I'll take care of Haylie. Don't worry." 

"Thank you. I don't really want her to get her hopes up before anything is for sure." Margaret told him. Hawkeye nodded in agreement. He loved Haylie, and if he saw her get hurt that it would break his heart.

That afternoon, Margaret left shortly before noon to meet Donald. She told Haylie that she needed to get some things done, and would be back after nap. Haylie wanted to come with her, but Margaret told her no, which almost reduced the child to tears. 

Margaret walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated. She was early and now had to wait for Donald to arrive. She ordered a drink and waited patiently.

"Margaret," Donald said walking up to the table. Margaret gestured for him to sit and watched as she did so. She didn't see what she used to see in him, he was something of a charmer back when she met him, but now, now it seemed that he turned into maybe a grown man that could be responsible. "Thank you for coming."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the baby."

"What about Haylie?"

"Well I've done some serious thinking,"

"Did it hurt?" Margaret mumbled under her breath.

"And I want to be in Haylie's life." Donald said. Margaret looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts? Donald, if you haven't noticed, Haylie is almost three years old. You left before she was even born, and you decide now, that you want to be her father. Come off it Donald."

"I know I made a mistake."

"You made a huge one. And I don't know if I want to allow you to see her."

"Then I'll take it court." Donald said looking at Margaret without blinking.

"You must be joking. Now after three years. Three years Donald. You know what happened in those three years? Well I'll tell you. Haylie was born, she had colic, she then learned to sit up by herself, then her teeth came in, she learned to crawl, then to walk. Then she learned to run, and put her own shoes on, then she got potty trained and she did ALL that, and tons more without you in her life. What do you think she'll accomplish after the first three years in her life?"

"Well I'll be there when she starts ridding a bike and learning to read and tie her shoes." Donald started. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"She may know you, but how in hell do I know that you're going to be there for all those things? What about when she graduates from high school, are you going to be there just because its your duty or because you want to and you love her more than anything. Because I can think of another person who loves her, and not just because he should, but because he does."

"I do love her."

"How in hell am I suppose to believe that? You were never there for her!" Margaret said firmly, but not yelling, she didn't really want to cause a scene.

"I had some things to think about. At least I wasn't the one who was screwing around."

"Oh don't give me that crap. You were the one that was screwing everyone you could get your hands on. I know I meant nothing to you."

"Margaret don't even start. You did mean something to me."

"Yeah, I was the wife you had on the side who was only good for a tumble in the sheets huh?" Margaret said as she felt herself getting angrier. She honestly didn't know how much longer she could take without yelling.

"Let's not get into that. You know what, if you don't want Haylie to know her father, than fine. I bet you already have someone all ready to step into that role huh?"

"Don't you even start with me. My relationship with my boyfriend is personal, and I know at least he'll be there for us. Not like a husband I had."

"I was there for you."

"Sure you were. That's a bunch of bull."

"Let's not get into our marriage Margaret. We came to talk about Haylie." Donald said firmly. He was getting upset and didn't want to get into their failed marriage.

"Fine. But I still don't want you to have visiting rights."

"You may not want it. But think what's best for our daughter." Margaret sighed.

"She may only be your daughter because you're her father. But nothing else. And I mean nothing else. She doesn't even know you exist."

"You never told her?" Donald asked a bit surprised.

"No. I remember when she was born, David, Colonel Kings," Margaret quickly corrected herself. "Phoned you and told you about the birth. And he told me that you never wanted her to know about you."

"Back then I didn't know what I wanted."

"You sure didn't want a family. A wife and a daughter, without your mistresses on the side."

"I made some mistakes. I admit it, but its not something I'm proud of. I want to make everything right."

"Well its a little late for that now isn't it? If you wanted to make things right, you could have been there in the beginning, and not just decided to show up now. Think about that."

"Margaret, you know that I would never want to hurt you."

"Well you did. What a surprise there! Donald Pennobscott hurt Margaret Houlihan. At least now I know that the man I'm seeing wont hurt me or Haylie."

"Margaret, please. At least let me see her." Donald practically begged. He knew this whole thing was a long shot, but he had to try. He had to get to know his daughter. Now, before it was too late.

"I still don't know if I want to let you. How do I know you wont leave again?" Margaret asked seriously. She needed to know, even if it was only for the time being. She needed to know.

"I wont. I know I already did that once and it hurt you and hurt my baby, but I'm giving you my word, I'm not going to leave." Margaret sighed. She didn't know if she could trust his word. Since he gave her his word that they would try and work things out, and that failed. His word almost meant nothing to her. And wouldn't. He had to give her more than that.

"I want more than that. You gave me your word once and you broke it."

"I know, I'm sorry. But this time you're going to have to trust me this time." Donald said looking at her in the eye. Margaret looked at him and sighed. She didn't know if she should trust him or not. Instead she looked at her watch.

"Donald, I have to go. I have to do some Christmas shopping."

"Alright. But please, just think about it. Do me that." Margaret stood up and nodded. It was the least she could do. "Goodbye Margaret." Donald said handing her a card. Margaret took it and placed it in her purse.

"Bye Donald." Margaret smiled slightly before leaving the restaurant. She now had a lot to think about.

But what exactly was there to think about. What was best for Haylie? Or if she should was best for her and Donald? Or just for Donald. She didn't know. She never imagined that something like this would ever happen to her. She knew she would have to make decisions as a mother, but never one like this. This was one of the biggest decisions she ever had to make. Should her daughter know her biological father, or not? Or should she just go through out knowing nothing. Margaret couldn't do that to her. She wasn't going to let her baby go without at least knowing her father. She nodded to herself and walked off towards the store that sold baby clothes and other items. She wanted to have Donald get back to his office and think more before she called him.

After an hour or so shopping, Margaret headed to the pay phones and called his office.

"Hello. This is Lieutenant Colonel Donald Pennobscott's office. I'm Daisy." A chipper voice answered the phone. Margaret sighed, well it seems all the men have dumb blondes as secretaries.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could leave a message for Donald."

"Of course, just let me get a pencil out. And what is your name?" Daisy asked.

"I'll spell it for you honey. Capital M, little a, r, g, a, r, e, t. Capital H, little o, u, l, i, h, a, n."

"Okay. And what do you want your message to say?"

"Donald, I thought about it and I think that Haylie would benefit from knowing you. Call me at my mothers later tonight. You got that?"

"Yup. Who's Haylie?"

"His daughter Honey."

"Donald has a baby. How cute. Who are you his other girl friend?" Daisy asked in a happy perky tone.

"I'm his ex-wife." Margaret explained.

"Oh he didn't say that he had a wife. He told me that he has another girl friend besides me." Margaret sighed. It looked like he was screwing his secretary, what was new. "Donald said I'm his work girl friend. I'm only an interim. He said that no one can know about us, because he doesn't want to make everyone jealous." Daisy smiled. It seemed that this little girl was falling for him. And well, Margaret wasn't quiet sure she wanted to hear anymore.

"Yes. Well I must go. Make sure that gets to Donald right away. Or as soon as you stop having sex." With that Margaret hung up the phone and sighed. She would be amazed if the message actually got to him.

Margaret looked at her watch and decided to head back to her mother's. She wanted too spend time with Haylie before her mother got home and took her, which, had happened ever since the baby was born. Her father did that too, this would be almost her fifth Christmas that he wouldn't be there. And she hated to. Even when she was growing up, Alvin always made it home on Christmas to be with his daughters. And since her parents divorced it hadn't been the same. Hopefully one year, her family would be together, that was her only Christmas wish.

When she arrived back at the house, she was attacked by a charging toddler. Margaret gladly picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Hi baby, did you have fun with Hawkeye?"

"Yup. We payed o fish an me won." Haylie told her mother proudly.

"Wow. Did you go easy on him?" Margaret asked Haylie as Hawkeye and Lily walked into the hall to meet her.

"Yup." Margaret smiled and set Haylie down. Hawkeye grinned and walked over giving her a kiss on the lips.

"How did it go?"

"I'll tell you later." Margaret said kissing him again. Hawkeye smiled and took her hand and walked with her into the living room where the four spent the rest of the afternoon playing until Kate came home and they all had dinner. Then Margaret and Hawkeye bathed and put the girls to be by eight o'clock.

"Are you going to let him?" Kate asked looking at her daughter. She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from her daughter's mouth.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not going to stop him from seeing his daughter. He may have been a complete ass and left us, but I'm not going to let Haylie go without a father."

"I know honey, but are you sure? He did leave you and wanted nothing to do with the baby."

"He may be a complete ass, but I hope and pray he'll be smart enough to be responsible." Margaret told her mother as she handed her mother a cup of tea.

"Thank you baby girl."

"Welcome." Margaret smiled. She loved her mother more than life itself, she may have been a total Daddy's girl, but her mother was always there no matter what watching out for her.

"But back to what I was going to say. If you think he'll be smart then I'm behind you."

"Mom don't worry okay?"

"Okay honey. But I'm your mother, it's my job to worry." 

Christmas was spent together with everyone. Haylie was the most excited little girl ever. Not only did she have Hawkeye, Lily, her mother and Grandma, but she had a father. She didn't exactly understand why he just came, but she didn't mind. She now had two men to spoil her rotten, and her grandfathers.

Christmas morning was something else. Haylie ended up getting up and running straight to the Christmas tree, bypassing her mother. Margaret couldn't help but laugh, Haylie was cutest thing alive.

"Mommy pesents!" Haylie smiled as she looked at her mother.

"You want your presents?"

"Yes." She said clearly.

"Did Santa come?" Hawkeye asked her as he watched the little girl toddle over to the fire place where her stocking was hanging.

"Uh huh. Mommy pen pesents?"

"We have to wait till Lily wakes up." Margaret told her daughter. Haylie frowned and sat on the floor. She wanted to open her presents now, not later.

"Why don't I got get Lily?" Hawkeye suggested. Haylie nodded, she didn't want to wait any longer to see what Santa bought her.

"Kay." Haylie smiled brightly as she tried to get her stocking down. "Mommy, ocking." Haylie told her mother. Margaret smiled and stood up and handed Haylie her stocking. "Tank you."

"You're welcome honey." Margaret smiled as she watched her daughter take the small stocking stuffers out of the sock.

"Gamma me hungy." Haylie told Kate. She knew that her grandmother would give her food when she was hungry.

"I guess that's my cue to go make breakfast." Kate laughed standing up. "Pancakes sounds good to you?"

"Banana ones?" Margaret said hopefully looking at her mother.

"Its Christmas, of course I will." Kate smiled walking out of the living room. Margaret smiled and watched as her daughter amused herself with the nic-nacks in her stocking.

"Hey there," Hawkeye smiled carrying Lily into the room. She had her head resting on his shoulder and looking at the other people in the room. When she saw the Christmas tree and all the presents, she smiled and started to wiggle down from her father's arms. She ran over to the fire place and tried to get her stocking.

"Daddy elp." Lily smiled turning around looking at her father. Hawkeye smiled and took the stocking down giving it to her. He sat down beside Margaret, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and watched as his daughter and Haylie play with their stockings, that they found more fun than the toys.

The rest of the day was spent chasing the kids around and making sure that the children didn't go into the kitchen where Elaine, Margaret and Kate spent the day cooking. Leaving David and Hawkeye to take care of Mercy, Shawn, Haylie and Lily by themselves.

Christmas was something that everyone loved and enjoyed more than anything. Margaret still wished her father was there to make it a complete Christmas, and was disappointed when he didn't show. But she knew that he was still in Germany, and even if he was in the states, he probably wouldn't come.

When the time came to leave, Margaret still hadn't told Haylie about Donald, she didn't want to till she was sure he was going to move to Boston. They were going to tell Charles and Bess when they got back to Boston. Hawkeye even had to promise Margaret that he wouldn't breathe a word of anything to Haylie. Margaret didn't want her to get her hopes up.

"Mommy, me no wanna go." Haylie whined as she and Margaret waited out on the front porch swing.

"I know Baby. But we have to go home."

"Mommy, you go home, me say wif Grammie." Haylie grinned. Margaret laughed and hugged her baby.

"I don't think so Baby. You'll miss me too much. Besides I'm never leaving you." Haylie smiled and hugged her mother.

"Wuv oo Mommy."

"I love you too Baby." Margaret smiled kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Molly, I would like to say goodbye to my niece, if you'd stop monopolizing her." Elaine smiled walking out of the house.

"Okay, but we have to leave soon.

"That's why you have to let me say goodbye. Go get Hawk and bring Lily to me." Elaine said shooing Margaret into the house.

"Auntie." Haylie smiled holding her arms up to her aunt. Elaine smiled and sat down bringing the child to her lap.

"I'm going to miss you Sweetie. You tell Mommy to let you come and visit me soon okay?"

"Kay." Haylie smiled as the rest of the house walked out. Lily was taken right away while Margaret went and talked with her mother and the two men talked by the car.

"Lily, I'm going to miss you. Make sure you and Daddy come visit me. Okay?"

"Kay. Lane me miss oo." Lily smiled hugging her.

"I'll miss you too honey. You just keep being yourself. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. Come see me when the baby is born okay?"

"Kay." Haylie smiled. She leaned into her aunt and hugged her. Elaine hugged the two girls and looked at her husband and Hawkeye talking.

"David, stop talking and say goodbye to your nieces." David smiled and jogged to the porch, he leaned over the railing and smiled.

"Look at you two. I'm sure going to miss those smiles." The two girls smiled. "Yeah come here you two lovelies." The two girls climbed down and walked to the stairs, where David picked them both up. He kissed them both and carried them to Kate, who was waiting for them.

"Ah my two little beauties. I'm going to miss you two."

"Miss Grammie too." Haylie smiled. 

"Miss oo." Lily told Kate. She was the only grandmother that she had and would be the only one she knew.

"Well make sure Mommy and Daddy bring you back."

"Me will." Haylie promised.

"Well be good, and I love you two."

"Wuv oo too Grammie." Haylie grinned from ear to ear. Lily looked at her and then at Kate.

"Me too. Wuv oo." She smiled hugging Kate. Kate smiled and hugged the two girls. Hawkeye and Margaret put the girls in the car and stood there.

"Bye baby girl." Kate smiled hugging her daughter. "Remember to come back soon."

"I will Mom. Maybe we'll fly here for Easter." Margaret told her mother. "Bye Mom."

"Bye honey." Kate smiled. "Hawkeye, it was a complete pleasure to meet you. You are just like your father." 

"Thank you Kate. It was a great pleasure meeting you too."

"Make sure you get my daughter to come see me, or I'll beat you." Kate joked hugging the young man. Hawkeye hugged her back and stepped away to allow Kate the others have a chance to say goodbye.

"Hawk, well I can certainly see what Molly sees in you." Elaine smiled hugging him. "See you again soon right?"

"Of course. Just make sure you take it easy you don't need to put that baby in any danger."

"I promise." Elaine smiled. "Bye Hawk."

"Bye Elaine." Hawkeye smiled kissing her cheek. Elaine smiled and looked at her sister.

"Molly, I'll miss you. It felt good to have you back home. Just come back more often."

"I will Elaine. Don't you worry. Just take care of yourself and the baby. I want my new niece or nephew happy and healthy. You hear?"

"I hear ya, I hear ya." Elaine smiled "Bye Big sis."

"Bye lilttle sis." Margaret grinned. "Bye baby." She smiled leaning down to her sister's stomach.

"Molly," David smiled hugging her. "Its been great. Come back."

"I will bye." She smiled.

"Hawk, its been a blast. Al would never chew the fat with me. I'm glad there's now someone in the family that will."

"Same here Dave. I'll see ya," The two men shock hands and then went to the Kings children. "Bye Mercy, bye Shawn."

"Bye bye." Shawn waved. He was sitting contentedly playing in the sand box. Mercy smiled and waved too.

"Bye babies. Be good for Mommy and Daddy." Margaret smiled kissing each of them on the head. The two smiled and waved.

"Let's go." Hawkeye said taking her hand. Margaret nodded and waved as they got in the car. Christmas with her family was the best time, but she needed to get home and back to her life. Even though she knew that it might change for good.


	11. Chapter Eleven

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

__

Boston; February 1957

"Margaret, I'm here to get Haylie." Donald called as he walked into Margaret's apartment

"Mommy, Daddy here!" Haylie squealed in excitement. It was her first afternoon alone with her father and she was very excited. She had only known him for a month, and had only spent time with him when Margaret was around.

"In here!" Margaret called from Haylie's room. "Are you ready to go with Daddy?"

"Yeah. Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Haylie, ready to go?" Donald asked from the doorway.

"Yup. Mommy go too?" Haylie asked as Margaret zipped her jacket up. It was still winter and she didn't want Haylie to get sick.

"No, Mommy has things to do. It's just you and Daddy." Margaret said putting her hat on her. The blonde curls stuck out a little, and looked positively adorable. "Have her back no later than bedtime. And if you're going to keep her for dinner call me."

"I know Margaret."

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be here, if not try the hospital. If I'm not there try the Winchesters, now if I'm not there call my office and leave a message with Emily."

"Margaret I know. Bye."

"Bye. Bye bye Baby."

"Bye bye Mommy." Haylie waved as she and Donald walked out the door. Margaret waved right back and closed the door when they got into the elevator.

When the door was shut, Margaret sighed and leaned against the door. Donald had only been in her life since January and life had become more and more complicated. Not only had Donald being there interfered with her and Hawkeye's relationship but he had made everything more complicated.

Hawkeye was a bit angry, why would she let the man who left her and the baby see her; even if he was her father.

Margaret let a tear run down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She needed some time alone with Hawkeye. After all, Valentines day was coming up, and she wanted to spend it with the one she loved.

"Hello this is Doctor Pierce's office."

"Hi Melanie. Is the Doctor in?"

"Of course he is. Just let me patch you through." Melanie smiled. 

"Talk to me." Hawkeye answered in his ever so pleasant tone.

"Hi."

"Hey honey. Whatcha up too?"

"Nothing. That's why I called. I was wondering if you're free for lunch." Margaret smiled hopefully.

"Well I gotta cancel the lunch date with my girl friend." Hawkeye teased.

"On second thought you better keep the date, you never know what she'll do to you." Margaret played along. She missed his sense of humor.

"Yeah. She'll most likely hit me. My girlfriend doesn't like it when I date."

"I bet. Well I'm going to get ready then. I'll see you in about an hour?"

"You bet. Hey, I love you."

"Love you." Margaret smiled. "Bye."

"Bye Baby." Hawkeye smiled hanging up the phone.

Margaret smiled brightly and walked into her bedroom. She opened her closet door and looked at what was in there. She pulled out a navy blue and forest green plaid skirt and a navy turtleneck.

After she was dressed, she grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of the apartment. She made her way downstairs and met the doorman.

"You're certainly looking quite pretty today Ma'am." Joe smiled opening the door. 

"Thanks Joe."

"I'll see you later. Have a good day." He smiled closing the door. Margaret called a cab and headed over to the hospital. She didn't want to go though the bother of taking her car. Besides, she would get Hawkeye to drop her off.

When she got to the hospital she took her coat off and walked to his office. Melanie was sitting at her chair typing away. It looked like she was extremely busy and she hated to disturb her.

"Hi Melanie, is the Doctor in?"

"I'm sorry Margaret but he just stepped out. He said that he'll be right back though." Melanie said as she continued to type.

"I'll just wait in his office then. He's expecting me."

"No problem. I'll tell him when he drags his ass in. But you have to admit, he does have a REALLY nice ass." Melanie smiled. Margaret laughed and walked into the office. Melanie was something else alright. She was married with a baby, but still found time to hit on Hawkeye. Which was all in good clean fun.

Margaret set her jacket down and looked around the office. It was very light and warm, but also cool. He had a large window with a spectacular view of the city. His desk was large and very messy, but she did manage to spot a picture that made her grin. It was her, Hawkeye, Haylie and Lily. Bess had taken it when they went to Martha's Vineyard. Haylie was in Margaret's arms and holding an ice cream cone out to her mother. Lily was doing the same to her father. It was extremely cute. The wall to the left was dedicated to Lily, well was, but now there were pictures of Haylie as well. There was a line measuring Lily's height and the same with Haylie, but her's started a little later. His diplomas were behind his desk and were framed. Each was placed between more pictures. Some of them of the war and others of his family. For a man's office it was quite friendly and full of family. Over in one corner was a pile of Lily's toys, which made Margaret laugh. There was even a play pen with teddy bears and blankets in it.

It was then she felt hands gently touch her sides. 

"You better leave before my girlfriend comes."

"Oh yeah. And what would happen if I didn't leave?" Margaret teased. Hawkeye turned her around and kissed her.

"Here, I got you something." He smiled handing her a single white rose surrounded with baby's breath.

"Thank you." Margaret smiled brightly. "You didn't have to."

"I know. But I wanted to. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yup."

"Good. Do you feel like pasta?"

"Sure. But do you have time?"

"I can take the rest of the day off. Apparently the head of this department doesn't want me to do any more operations unless its an emergency."

"Okay." Margaret smiled.

"Have I told you how amazing you look?" Hawkeye asked her looking her over. He loved the outfit. It seemed that everything she was wearing was fitted to her body.

"Not yet."

"You look amazing. Its making me want to the rest of the afternoon off."

"Is that right? Well I assure you, it wasn't my motive." Margaret smiled as Hawkeye helped her back into her winter coat. He slipped his on and took her hand.

"Mel, I'm going to lunch. Take any messages, I might take the rest of the afternoon off, if I do I'll call."

"Okay Doctor. And may I say my husband as a suit like that, but that one looks better on you." Melanie teased. Hawkeye laughed and shot her his famous smile.

"Bye." He said walking away. Hawkeye gripped Margaret's hand. He knew that the relationship needed to be worked on a little, and he wanted to take all the time and effort to accomplish it. Margaret was very special to him and nothing was going to stop them being together. Not Donald, not anyone. 

The two talked over lunch. Well it was mostly Margaret, Hawkeye watched her every move. How she held her glass, how her eyes sparkled. Everything about her, made him want to take her and make her his.

After lunch the two went out for a walk through one of the parks near the hospital. The snow was falling and it was get chilly. The two decided to head back to the hospital before it got too cold.

"Its cold out there." Hawkeye said taking his jacket off as they got into the hospital.

"Yeah. I'm going to call Emily see if Donald left a message." Margaret told him. Hawkeye nodded and the two walked upstairs to his office. 

"Hi Mel. I'm back. Margaret just go right in." Hawkeye told me. Margaret nodded and walked into his office. "What's the poop?"

"Well lets start with number one and go up. Ashleigh called, said was going to be in Boston next week and to call her later tonight. Dr. James called, he said just to give him a ring sometime soon. Millie called, she wants to confirm her baby sitting schedule. Its so weird that Stacey isn't baby-sitting for you anymore."

"I know. He's in Vermont now." Hawkeye said shaking his head. "What else there?"

"Right. Well Elaine Kings called, she wants you to call her as soon as you can. Then Doctor Roberts came and left a message saying he had to go back in on Jessica Adams."

"What? Get him on the phone? How long ago was this?" Hawkeye asked as Melanie worked her magic.

"About an hour. He should be done now. If he's not, I'll do the papers while you go down." Melanie smiled pulling out some more folders. 

"Hello Doctor Dylan Roberts office. This is Cindy how can I help you?"

"Hi Cindy. It's Melanie up with Doctor Pierce's office. Is Doctor Roberts in or is he still in surgery?"

"He's in actually. Just let me patch you through." Cindy smiled. 

"Hello." Dylan smiled as he answered the phone.

"Hello Doctor. One moment for Doctor Pierce." Melanie smiled slightly and handed the phone to the surgeon.

"Hey Dylan. Its Hawkeye, what's going on? I got your message."

"Yes. Jessica Adams, the teen. Anyway she started hemorrhage, I had to go in."

"What? Where? In her chest? Stomach? What?"

"Oh no, its not from her injuries. We didn't know before we operated that she was on meth."

"She was on meth? So what happened? Did the meth interfere with the other medication start to cause hemorrhaging?"

"Well not really. What happened was that with the meth going through her system along with the medication we're giving her, it burst open a vessel and started internal hemorrhaging." Dylan explained. Hawkeye nodded through the whole thing.

"Could it have been something else? Because her friend Jennifer Patrick didn't experience anything yet. And she has basically the same injury as Jessica."

"Well, what I was told is what we're going off of now. Tests are being run on Jessica."

"Get them on Jennifer too. I want to know what's going on with meth."

"Me too. But the question is how did she get meth."

"Well, you find that out. But I'm going to have to let you go. My girlfriend is in my office."

"Ah, going to have a little fun are we Hawk?" Dylan teased. Hawkeye laughed and handed the phone to Melanie.

"Hang up." Melanie did what she was told and started to put the paper into the typewriter. "What else was there?"

"Um. That was it. Except Doctor Robert Harwell from Boston Mercy, called a meeting of the senior staff of all the departments for tomorrow at noon. I moved your appointments around. So you can leave for the rest of the day."

"Great. Mel, I have no idea what I would do without you." Hawkeye smiled leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. He reached over and took a handful of caramels. "Thank you."

"Just get out of my hair. Where do you want me to say you were when Jessica was reopened?"

"Out for lunch with a colleague discussing something medical. I don't know, make something up." Hawkeye smiled waking into his office where Margaret was hanging up the phone. "Anything?"

"Nope. Emily did get a call from David though. Did he call you?"

"No. Elaine did. I wonder what's going on there in California?"

"Me too. I'll call when I get home tonight. What about you anything interesting?"

"Yeah. Jessica Adams had to be reopened for hemorrhaging. Apparently they found meth in her system." Hawkeye said spreading out on the couch.

"Meth? How on earth did she get it? Nurses aren't allowed to give it?" Margaret asked sitting down next to Hawkeye.

"That's what tomorrow is for. A Doctor Harwell called a senior staff of department meeting. And he doesn't work here."

"I heard. Well I gotta get home, Donald was going to call me if he's going to keep Haylie for dinner."

"Okay. Let me drive you home."

"Sure. Are you sure you can leave?"

"I'll only be gone for an half an hour, tops. Unless I do rounds now and take the rest of the afternoon off."

"Oh?" Margaret said with a small seductive smile. Hawkeye smiled and took her hands, he brought them up and kissed them.

"I think rounds can be done quickly." Hawkeye smiled standing up. "Come on, I think you'll boost some moral in that outfit." Hawkeye winked as they walked out of office. He and Margaret were holding hands. Melanie saw this and decided that she had to make a comment.

"Doing rounds now so you can get laid?" She teased as she continued to type up the forms. "Or getting laid now and doing rounds later?"

"Melanie, do me a favor and shut up." Hawkeye smiled walking away. Melanie laughed and started to type faster. 

The two did Hawkeye's rounds. The men were whistling and making passes at her. Even the other Doctors who didn't know her was making comments. Which made Hawkeye jealous, but then again, a little but of jealousy never hurt anyone. The last room they had to do was Jennifer Patrick's.

"Hey there Jen." Hawkeye smiled walking into her room. Jennifer and her friend Jessica had been in a car crash a couple days ago and had some chest trauma and internal bleeding, but nothing to keep them for over a week.

"Hi Doctor." Jennifer smiled. She developed a little crush on him when she first arrived.

"How are you doing today?" Hawkeye asked reading her chart. "Margaret hon, would you pass me the rubber gloves. I want to look under the bandages."

"Sure." Margaret smiled putting a glove on him. Hawkeye smiled and put the other glove on. 

"Okay Jen. I'm going to take your bandage off now and take a look at how your wound is healing." Hawkeye smiled as he took the tape off. "Oh yeah. Jen this is Margaret. Margaret this is Jennifer Patrick. She's Jessica Adams friend."

"Hi." Jennifer smiled.

"Hi. How old are you Jennifer?"

"I'm eighteen. Turning nineteen." She smiled. "What do you do?"

"I'm a nurse at Boston Mercy. I work in pediatrics actually." Margaret smiled. "Are you going to school?"

"Yes. I go to Harvard." Jennifer said proudly.

"Wow. I went to school in California." Margaret smiled as she tried to keep her attention from what Hawkeye was doing.

"Wow. I've always wanted to go there. Why are you here in Boston?"

"Long story eh Honey?" Hawkeye smiled taking the gloves off. "To make a long story short she got pregnant and came to Boston after the baby was born. But anyway, it looks like every thing is coming along great Jen. You should be out of here by next week."

"Thank you. But one question. I was told that I was going in for testing,"

"Routine. Don't you worry about it." Hawkeye smiled taking Margaret's hand into his. "But I actually have to go now. I have to pick my daughter up soon. Bye." Hawkeye smiled walking out. Margaret smiled and went directly into his arms.

"That girl has a crush on you." Margaret smiled.

"You have to be joking? Jennifer Patrick, she's eighteen."

"That doesn't stop someone from having a crush. Don't worry its most likely because you saved her life. Most girls do the same thing after a brave handsome doctor saves their life."

"Haha. Come on." He said pulling her out of the hospital. Margaret had her jacket on her arm and ran into his arms when the got out into the snow. Hawkeye and Margaret ran to his car and drove back to Margaret's place. Where they practically ran to her apartment. Once they got to her door, Hawkeye pushed her gently into the door and kissed her. Margaret tried to turn the key and when she managed to open the door, she pulled him in. Kicked the door closed and dropped everything as Hawkeye started to undress her. The two barely made it to the bedroom before they stripped each other down.

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

Hawkeye laid in bed with Margaret sleeping comfortably on his chest thinking about what she said earlier. He remembered back in Korea when a patient did fall for him. To him it was flattering, but not what he wanted. But what he really remembered was the conversation that he and BJ had and the letter BJ wrote to Margaret.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

_"Hawk, can I ask you something?" BJ asked as the two walked into the SWAMP._

"Sure." Hawkeye smiled as he dried his hair with the towel.

"Marina, what was the deal with her? You're engaged to Sybil?" BJ said seriously. He wanted to add something else to that, but knew he couldn't.

"I don't know. It's weird. I think it could have been because I saved her life."

"Yeah. I bet it's just that." BJ said somewhat like he didn't believe it one bit. He knew Hawkeye to well. He was in love with one woman he can't have, so he got engaged to another and drew another in by saving her life. To him he didn't know why in the world Hawkeye just didn't go AWOL and go find Margaret. After all being in love does make you do crazy things.

"Hopefully. But I got to head now...I'm on post-op." Hawkeye said patting his friend on the arm and walking out of the Swamp. BJ smiled and laid down on his bunk. He picked up his pen and a pad of paper and started to write.

Wounded came a little while later and the spent some time in the OR. Hawkeye went right back to the SWAMP after surgery and saw a letter addressed to Margaret beside the still. Normally he would NEVER read a letter that he didn't write, but this caught his attention. He picked it up and started to read it.

**Dear Margaret**

Hi honey, how are you doing? Things here are pretty entertaining, we ended up getting a group of USO girls staying here. One of them had to get her appendix removed. I'll fill you in on everything here. Well Rosie cracked a few ribs a two months ago. We had to fill in at the bar for her. Then Father Mulchay was given Hawk's train tracks when he was passed over for promotion again. That's all with the father. Colonel Potter's friend died a couple weeks back too. It scared us all, because we thought that he might have been sick. But thank the lord he's okay. Then Klinger well, he got promoted to Sergeant! Can you believe it? It was pretty shocking to us too. What else, oh yeah. I don't know if you heard or not. But Radar was sent home. His Uncle Ed died, he was sent home last month. I don't know if anyone told you, so I thought I would. It was pretty hard without him at the beginning, but Klinger is slowly fitting in. Charles is still Charles, but one of the funniest thing happened to him. He went to Tokyo and came back with a wife. We ended up having a unwedding. You would have loved it. We even had a party shortly after that, Hawkeye went to Panmunjuam and walked right in on the Peace Talks because they upped the rotation points again. The party was something you would have loved and looked great in. We died everything red, including hair. Hawk and I were talking afterwards of how great you would have looked with red hair. We're a little odd we know. Well I miss you. I don't think I've said it yet. So I'll say it again, I miss you. There had been a lot of talk lately about Peace Talks, but we don't believe it. Since it is progressing we think we might be gong home soon. I don't care, I'm going to be home for Christmas. Doesn't that sound cliché? But that's my goal. The baby is coming soon isn't she? Have you chosen any names yet? Hawkeye told me that he went and gave you a list of names. And he didn't even ask me about names. So I shall give you some.

Jean-since its pretty

Molly-after you

Lynne- Again because its pretty

Claire-That was a name we were going to name Erin.

That's all I can think of right now. But for boys name you can always name him after me, or anyone here, like Hawk. Speaking of Hawk, I got something to ask you. Did you ever think that you and Hawk could have had a relationship?

Gotta go wounded just pulled in. Take care of yourself. Bye

Yours always BJ

Hawkeye finished reading and set the paper down. He looked around and saw the picture of Margaret that was sitting in his cubby hole. Something about her made him think, and the letter made it even harder to distinguish his feelings for her.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Hawkeye was jolted out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. He reached over to Margaret's nightstand and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I think I got the wrong number. I'm looking for Margaret." Donald said a little bit confused.

"Oh no. You got the right number. Margaret is busy at the moment." Hawkeye said as he gently shook Margaret awake.

"Oh. Who is this?"

"Hawkeye, who's this?"

"Donald. I was going to drop Haylie off now. If that's okay?"

"Yup. No problem. I'll tell Margaret." Hawkeye smiled.

"Thank you." Donald said. Hawkeye nodded and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Margaret asked.

"Donald, he's dropping Haylie off." Hawkeye explained. "I still don't see why you're letting him see Haylie."

"What the hell do you mean?" Margaret asked sitting up. "He's her father!"

"She may be her biological father, but hell Margaret, I'm more of Haylie's father than Donald is." Hawkeye shot back.

"Oh don't give me that!" Margaret yelled. "You've only been her life since June! It hasn't even been a year!"

"You think I don't know that! Margaret I was also there when you found out you were pregnant!" Hawkeye retorted. Margaret looked at him and shook her head.

"I know that! I know you were but Donald wasn't!" Margaret said as tears started to pour out of her eyes. Hawkeye looked at her and felt bad for yelling. It wasn't her fault she had an ass for a husband. He opened his arms and brought her into his arms. Margaret fought off but managed to settle down when he started to rock her back and forth.

"It's okay Margaret." Hawkeye whispered into her hair. Margaret shut her eyes tight and held on to him. To Margaret he was someone she would always lean on. She looked up with a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I over reacted." Hawkeye told her. "You had every right to yell at me." Margaret laughed a bit and snuggled into him. "Hey I love you."

"I love you." Margaret smiled. He held her for another minute. Before she pulled away. "You better call to make sure the daycare knows that Millie is picking Lily up."

"You're right." Hawkeye smiled grabbing the phone and whistled as he dialed another number.

"Hello Rainbow Daycare centre this is Doreen speaking."

"Hi Doreen, this is Doctor Pierce, I'm calling about my daughter Lilian Pierce."

"Oh Lily. Yes what can we do for you?"

"Millie Andrews is going to be picking Lily up today. Your supervisor knows her."

"Okay. We will have her ready. Thank you for telling us Doctor."

"You're welcome. Bye,"

"Goodbye." Doreen said as they both hung up.

"Come on honey, Donald will be here in just over thirty minutes." Hawkeye told her tossing her his shirt to put on. Margaret smiled and put it on she climbed out of bed and into the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower, would you start dinner." Margaret called from the bathroom. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and smiled before throwing his pants on that he was wearing, he walked into the bathroom and picked his shirt up off the floor. He did the buttons up and walked into the kitchen. He loved her kitchen, it had more food then his did. He had some things but not as much as Margaret did.

He looked around and decided he was going to make lasagna. He made the sauce first and started to boil the water for the noodles. Margaret came out just as he was putting the noodles in the water.

"Smells good." Margaret smiled taking the lid off the sauce. 

"I thank you." Hawkeye said kissing her on the cheek. "You want to taste?" Hawkeye asked holding out his wooden spoon for her to taste.

"Mmm. That's good." Margaret smiled licking her lips. "What are you making?"

"Lasagna and garlic bread. Which I'm about to make. So if you want to help, you can sit on the counter and look cute."

"Funny. I'm going to run to the store. I'm out of milk. Do you need anything?"

"White cheddar and jack would be great." Hawkeye smiled digging into his back pocket tossing her his wallet. "And if you want some dry Italian sherry. It would go great."

"Okay I'll be back in twenty." Margaret smiled picking her purse off the table in the hall. "Bye."

"Bye honey." Hawkeye grinned as she walked out. He continued with making the garlic bread A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Hawkeye smiled and walked to open the door. Lily and Haylie ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Hi Doctor. Margaret home?"

"She just ran to the store for some milk. Thank you for this though." He said setting both the girls down.

"No problem. Get Margaret to call me tomorrow." Donald said. "Bye." Hawkeye nodded and closed the door. He turned to Haylie who was sitting trying to take her boots off.

"Hi Doctor." Millie smiled as Donald walked away.

"Hey Millie. Thanks for picking her up."

"No problem. I'll pick her up when I get off school tomorrow, so I'll see you when you get home." Millie smiled.

"Okay, Bye honey."

"Bye Doctor." Millie smiled walking away.

"Need some help Hal?" Hawkeye asked kneeling down. She still had her jacket, mitts, scarf and hat on and was trying her hardest to get them off. Hawkeye took her hat and scarf off and then her mitts. He then started to undo her boots.

"Tanks." Haylie smiled holding her arms up. Hawkeye picked her up and took Lily's hand and walked with them into the kitchen.

"Daddy where Maggie?" Lily asked climbing onto the chair.

"She went to the store. Are you hungry?"

"Yup. What havin?"

"We're having lasagna." Hawkeye smiled handing the girls a piece of garlic bread. The two girls smiled and started to eat the bread. Hawkeye smiled and ruffled the girls' hair.

"I'm home." Margaret smiled walking into the apartment. Haylie smiled and ran to her mother. Margaret set down the bag and took Haylie into her arms.

"Mommy!" She squealed.

"Hi Baby. Did you have a good time with Daddy?"

"Uh huh. We payed an stuff." Haylie smiled as she and Margaret walked into the kitchen. 

"Wow. Are you ready to go back to see Auntie Betsy tomorrow?" Margaret asked Haylie as she started to take the things out of the bag.

"Kay. An Annah?" Haylie said hopefully. She loved her days with her Aunt Betsy and her baby-sitter Hannah. Hannah would pick her up right after school and then they would come back to the apartment until Margaret got home.

"Of course." Margaret smiled.

"Yay!" Haylie cheered. Margaret walked over to the two girls and sat down. 

"What about you Lily? Did you have a good time at Daycare?"

"Uh huh." Lily smiled. She went to daycare all morning until her new baby-sitter Millie got off school.

"Good." Margaret smiled. "Hawk how long till dinner?"

"Thirty minutes…I think. But for now who's up for a game of cards?" Hawkeye asked picking Lily up and holding her under his shoulder. Lily squealed in delight as Margaret grabbed Haylie. The four went into the living room and Margaret and Hawkeye set the girls down on the carpet before sitting down with them.

"Mommy we pay ime game." Haylie smiled hopefully. Margaret smiled and nodded. She knew Haylie loved to play the rhyme game, and figured Lily would too.

"Alright. You want to play Lily?" Margaret asked looking at the little girl who seemed to be interested in her father. Lily looked at Margaret and nodded. She crawled over beside Haylie and sat looking at Margaret. "Okay you want to help me Hawk?"

"Do I? I've been waiting to play this game since three o'clock." Hawkeye joked scooting towards Margaret more. "Now how do we play?"

"Well I say a word and whoever can come up with a rhyme wins, the loser gets tickled." Margaret smiled tickling each of the girls, they both laughed and got ready to play.

"I love it. We can play it later." Hawkeye whispered. Margaret glared at him and turned back to the girls.

"Ready?" Margaret asked. Both girls nodded with smiles. "Okay. The word is Cat." Both girls sat there thinking really hard. You could always tell when Haylie was thinking. She would scrunch her forehead up make a funny face. Lily looked at Haylie and then at her father.

"Its At." Haylie said finally unscrunching her face. Margaret smiled and looked at Lily. 

"What about you Honey?"

"Mat." Lily smiled proudly. Margaret smiled and turned to Hawkeye. 

"What about you." Margaret asked Hawkeye. Hawkeye pretended to think a while. Haylie and Lily started to laugh. They were to little to know that he was letting them win.

"Let me see. What rhymes with Cat, At and Mat…hmmm. How about Hat?" Hawkeye asked looking at the two girls. Haylie's face went scrunchy again while she was thinking. Then she nodded. To her it seemed to rhyme.

"That's three. Can you think of anymore?" Margaret asked. They four played for a while longer until the lasagna was done. Then they sat around the table talking and eating. Margaret and Hawkeye watched in amusement as they played. It was the most amusing thing, Margaret knew that her daughter would now need a bath, since there was sauce in her hair. Lily was even worse then Haylie and was covered in everything that was on her plate.

After dinner, Margaret took both girls and wiped their faces down. Both putting up a fight, like any well respecting baby. After they were washed down, both decided they wanted to help clean up and do dishes. Which made them even more messy and wet. But to the girls it was all fun. And to their parents, it was funny, but caused, like anything, a bit of a mess.

After a bath the two girls decided they didn't want to sleep and stayed with their parents, there was a Disney movie on and Margaret had promised Haylie she could watch it. It was only seven-thirty, and she wouldn't usually go to bed till eight-thirty.

By nine o'clock both girls were sound asleep on their parents laps. Margaret took Haylie to her room and put her to bed, while Hawkeye got Lily's things together before they headed home. He had to work first thing in the morning and drop Lily off at daycare. Margaret came out of Haylie's room and picked Lily up off the couch.

"You got everything?" She asked as he put the diaper bag on his shoulder. 

"Sure do. If not I'll get Millie to pick it up tomorrow afternoon. Is Hannah going to be here?"

"Yes. I start work at noon." Margaret told him as she walked him to the door. Hawkeye nodded and took Lily from her arms. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Bye."

"Bye." Margaret smiled opening the door. Hawkeye kissed her again and walked out of the apartment. Margaret smiled and closed the door locking it as well.

Margaret decided she'd take a shower and unwind. She hadn't had a chance to all day, and was looking forward to a cup of tea and to finish her book.

That's exactly what Margaret did, she took a nice hot shower and finished her book. By eleven o'clock she was lying in bed ready to go to sleep. She just closed her eyes when the phone rang. She jumped and grab the phone before the ringing woke Haylie up.

"Hello?" Margaret said answering.

"Molly," 

"Elaine? What's the matter?" Margaret asked some what worried. 

"Well, Molly, um." Elaine said softly. She didn't exactly know how to tell her sister.

"Elaine just tell me." Margaret told her sister. She was really worried now.

"Molly, its Daddy." Margaret froze and dropped to the bed. She held her stomach and closed her eyes tightly. "He had a stoke. He's in the hospital." Elaine explained. "They think he might not make it."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Margaret told her sister. With that Margaret hung the phone up and dialed another number.

"If this is the hospital forget it." Hawkeye said groggily answering the phone.

"Hawkeye," Margaret said just above a whisper

"Margaret? What's the matter?" Hawkeye asked quickly. He was afraid that something happened.

"Its my father." Margaret said as tears threatened to fall again. "He, he, he had a stroke."

"I'll be right over." Hawkeye said hanging up the phone. He dialed another number while he put pants on.

A few minutes later he was out the door and a neighbor was sitting for him. He drove to Margaret's apartment. He was worried about Margaret, he knew how much her father meant to her, and if she lost him, he didn't know how she would react.

When he got there and he ran through the lobby and ran up the stairs into her place. He found her in the bedroom.

"Margaret?"

"Hawkeye," She said looking up, tears were staining her cheeks.

"Oh baby. Its okay. You go be with your dad. I'll take Haylie."

"No, this could be the last time that Haylie could see my father." Margaret said quickly.

"Okay. I'll take some time off and come with you. I'm not going to let you go alone." Hawkeye said. Margaret nodded and stood up. She needed to get things packed. 

"I need to get Haylie's things packed."

"Okay. I'm going to go and get Lily, and get her things packed. The flight I booked leaves at three."

"That gives me about three and a half hours." Margaret said walking in and out of her closet. She stopped and looked at the outfit she had grabbed. It was a long black skirt, with a black blouse and a fitted black jacket. She knew she needed to bring it just in case,

"I'll pick you up in three hours." Hawkeye said. Margaret nodded and walked him to the door. She gave him a hug and kissed him before leaving. Hawkeye smiled slightly and headed back to his apartment. When he got there he picked the phone up and called Charles' house.

"Hello. Doctor and Mrs. Winchester's Residence. This is Hans. May I ask who is calling."

"Hey Hans. Its Hawkeye. I need to talk to Charles, immediately." Hawkeye said as he threw some clothes into a suitcase.

"Hello Pierce. This better be good." Charles said groggily.

"I'm afraid it isn't Charles." Hawkeye said seriously. 

"What? What's the matter?" Charles asked seriously. He was now afraid that something bad happened to someone. 

"Margaret's father, something happened." Hawkeye explained.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"The colonel had a stroke, Margaret needs to see him. I need you to call the hospital for me, then call Millie."

"No problem. When are you leaving?"

"At about three this morning. We're taking the girls with us." Hawkeye told him. Charles understood completely. 

"All right. Call us when you get there. And if anything happens."

"Sure will. Bye Charles."

"Bye Pierce." Charles said hanging up the phone. Hawkeye hung the phone up and threw the rest of his clothes into suitcase. He grabbed his black suit and put it nicely into its bag.

He closed his bag and walked into Lily's room. The baby was sleeping peacefully. He left Lily in bed and began to pack her stuff. After he got most of her clothes packed he went into her closet in search for a black outfit. He didn't see one and decided he would have to buy her one. He grabbed a few other dresses and shoes. After her things were packed, Hawkeye picked the sleeping toddler up and brought her downstairs. He got his neighbor to help bring the stuff down to the car. After Hawkeye put Lily in the back seat, he put the bags in the trunk and drove off.

When he got to Margaret's apartment, he carried Lily upstairs. Margaret was almost finished packing, he set Lily on the couch and started to bring her bags down to his car. She was in a pair of pants and a t-shirt. You could tell by her eyes that she was crying, and it broke Hawkeye's heart.

Haylie was lying on the floor of the living room sleeping, she had fallen back asleep after Margaret woke her up. Lily had fallen asleep on the couch.

"I called Charles,"

"Okay." Margaret said picking Haylie up. Hawkeye smiled slightly and picked Lily up. The two carried the girls to the car and noticed that Charles had sent his driver.

"Master Charles sent me to drive you two. I hope you don't mind." Claud told them. Hawkeye shock his head. He really didn't mind, he would have preferred a driver instead of driving himself.

When they got to the airport, they got Claud to help them get the luggage out and to the attendants. After they went through everything, the four boarded the plane and fell right to sleep. 

Lily woke up and saw Margaret crying, she was crying softly, so Hawkeye didn't wake up.

"Maggie wat matter?" Lily asked crawling out of her seat and on to Margaret's lap. Haylie was sleeping on Hawkeye, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head under his chin.

"Well honey, Maggie's daddy is sick."

"Like me was?" Lily asked settling on Margaret's lap. Margaret shook her head no.

"No honey, he's really sick."

"Dats why we go see him?" Lily asked. She was awake now and wanted to know exactly why she was heading away from her house.

"Yes. Maggie wants to see her Daddy." Margaret told Lily. Lily watched as a tear fell down Margaret's cheek, and she wiped it away with her chubby little hand. Margaret smiled, took her hand and kissed it. Lily had this incredible something about her, like her father that made her feel like there was nothing wrong.

"Maggie wuv her daddy?"

"I do, I love my Daddy very very much. Just like you love Daddy." Margaret told Lily, looking over at Hawkeye and Haylie. If you didn't know better, Haylie loved Hawkeye just as much, maybe even more then her own father.

"Maggie, I wuv oo." Lily told her honestly. Margaret looked at Lily and smiled brightly.

"I love you too Lily." Margaret smiled hugging Lily. Lily laid her head on Margaret's chest and closed her eyes. She had grown fond of Margaret, and between her and Bess, Lily had a mother. And to her hope, maybe she could have a real one.

The plane ride to California was pretty quiet. Lily could sense Margaret was sad and decided to stick next to her. Haylie was still sleeping by the time the plane landed, and still in Hawkeye's arms.

They managed to get out of the airport with both girls and their luggage to the cab, with the help of an attendant. Hawkeye handed Haylie over to Margaret and put the luggage into the trunk of the cab. He crawled into the backseat and took Haylie back.

"Where too?"

"Um, 145 Campbell avenue please." Margaret smiled softly. She adjusted Lily on her lap and looked out the window. Hawkeye looked at her, and felt his heart drop. Its like Margaret knew something bad was going to happen.

"Everything will be okay honey." Hawkeye said hopefully laying a comforting hand on Margaret's arm.

"I hope so." Margaret said softly. The rest of the ride was silent as they drove down the streets of Redding 

A few minutes later they arrived at Kate's home. It was a small decent size home. Haylie was awake now, but just barely.

"Here were are." The cabby smiled.

"Thank you." Margaret said getting out. "Pierce, pay him please." Margaret said getting the luggage. Hawkeye nodded and handed the man a ten dollar bill. He got out and helped Margaret with the bags.

"Haylie honey, why don't you and Lily go see Grandma?" Hawkeye smiled as he saw Kate standing on her porch. Haylie nodded and took Lily's hand. It was until she saw her grandmother that the little girl started to run. Hawkeye couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Hawkeye, would you take those please?" Margaret asked pointing to their bags. Hawkeye nodded and grabbed them. Kate was waiting for the two on her porch. She had sent the two girls in where there was some juice made for them and some breakfast.

"Hey honey, Hi Hawk." Kate smiled hugging Margaret.

"Hi Mom. We got here as fast as we could." Margaret said with a sniffle. Kate nodded and wrapped her arm around Margaret.

"Its okay honey, why don't you go change and go see your father? Hawk and the kids can stay here with me." Kate suggested as they walked in. Margaret nodded. She wanted to see her father, and Kate knew that.

"Thanks Mom." Margaret said walking into the kitchen. Kate smiled and watched her daughter snag some eggs off of Haylie's plate. 

"Would you like some breakfast Honey?" Kate asked. She knew Margaret would say no, but she had to ask.

"Um no thanks Mom. If I do I'll throw it up." Margaret said taking a cup out of the cabinet. She poured herself some hot water and put a tea bag into her cup. "I'm going to shower and get dressed. I'll be down in a little bit."

"Alright Sweetie Pie." Kate smiled watching her daughter leave the room. She placed a plate of food on the table in front of Hawkeye. "Eat."

"Thank you. Kate you sure you aren't Italian?" Hawkeye asked as he started to eat.

"Now what makes you ask that?" Kate asked placing more food on the table.

"The last time I saw this much food was when my Aunt was cooking breakfast for Lily." Kate looked at him and laughed. He was something else all right. She knew that Margaret would be with him forever.

"Well you see son, I'm a grandmother. This is what we do." Kate smiled sitting down across the table from him.

"Gama. Where Ganpa?" Haylie asked putting her cup of juice down. Kate looked at her granddaughter and sighed.

"Grandpa is in the hospital honey." Kate carefully explained. Hawkeye stopped eating and looked at her, Haylie was looking rather confused, Lily was looking strange too.

"Why?" 

"Well honey, Grandpa is sick." Kate explained. Haylie looked at her grandmother and then at Hawkeye. She was confused. She never went to the hospital when she was sick, so why was her grandfather. She wanted to know that.

"Why? Me don't go to hopital wen me sick. Why Ganpa?"

"Well Haylie. Your Grandpa is sick right here," Hawkeye explained touching Haylie's heart. Haylie looked down and then at Hawkeye. "He's sick in his heart."

"Oh. He gonna get better?" Haylie asked. Hawkeye looked at Kate and Kate looked back. Neither of them didn't know what to say.

"Haylie, sometimes when people get really sick they sometimes don't get better," Hawkeye explained carefully. He didn't want to make death something the girls were going to be afraid of. Even though it was scary. "When they're that sick, they cant see people anymore."

"What mean?" Lily asked. She was interested now too.

"Well honey, when they cant see anyone anymore, they go to Heaven where God takes care of them." Hawkeye said. Lily looked at her father, she didn't really understand what he was saying but she knew it was serious. Haylie was looking at them too, in her strange way. It was the same thing Margaret did when she was confused. 

Hawkeye looked up and saw Margaret standing in the doorway with a half smile, her eyes where watery and she was about ready to cry. Hawkeye stood up and nodded to Kate, who understood and took the girls attention to something else.

Hawkeye took Margaret's hand and took her into the hall. He looked at her and she flung herself into his arms. Hawkeye held her tightly and let her gently cry on his shoulder. He knew Margaret wasn't coping with the situation as she could be doing. But she needed to get her emotions out or she would start to close her self off again.

"Sssh. It's okay. Everything will be fine." Hawkeye said softly. Margaret looked up at him and watched him before speaking.

"What happens if he dies. Hawkeye, I don't know if I can live with that. He's my father, I only have one." Margaret said as tears ran down her face. Hawkeye just looked at her with a soft look in his eyes. He knew this was hard on her.

"Margaret, just remember he'll always be here," Hawkeye told her touching her heart. Margaret smiled and nodded. Hawkeye took his thumb to her cheek and wiped a tear away. "Everything will work out. I promise." Margaret nodded and leaned into him.

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

Margaret sighed and walked down the hall to her father's room. She stopped just outside his door and took a breath before putting a smile on and opened the door. Elaine was sitting with him holding his hand. Al looked over and saw his eldest daughter. He smiled slightly and held his hand out to her.

"Hi Daddy." Margaret said softly walking over and taking his hand.

"Hi Molly." Al said softly, Margaret smiled softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Elaine called me last night. What happened?" Margaret asked sitting in another chair.

"I didn't listen to my Doctor." Al smiled softly. There was more than that, but he didn't want to worry his daughters. After all both of them were sensitive when it came to their father.

"Daddy, listen to them. They know what's best for you." Margaret said with a small smile. She watched her father carefully, she was still afraid she was going to lose him.

"That's what they want you to believe." Al joked. Elaine and Margaret both smiled and looked at their father. 

"Molly, Daddy was about to tell me story." Elaine smiled. Margaret grinned, she always loved hearing stories from her father.

"That's right. Well it was before both of you were born." Al started. Margaret and Elaine watched their father speak. He had such charm and mystery about him, that was something everyone loved.

The afternoon was spent with Al telling stories to his daughters. It was something he hadn't been able to do since both girls were little, but it was their special time. Al would take both girls and they would sit at his feet and listen to his stories. To Al that was something that he would always have, and cherish forever.

Margaret watched her father with the same expression she did when she listened to his stories when she was little. She loved the time with her father and sister; nothing could ever replace that time. Margaret had a very special place in his heart that no one could fill, and she knew that, because he had the same spot in her heart as well.

Elaine watched her father carefully as she held his hand, smiling. The stories that he told made their time together even more special. Elaine and Al weren't as close as Margaret and he were, but she had a special place in his heart, and special little place that meant the world to both of them.

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

Hawkeye and Kate sat on the bench at the park as they watched the two girls play. It wasn't that warm, or cold, but enough for both the girls to be wearing their jackets.

  
"How long do they say he has?" Hawkeye asked Kate.

"They don't know. Even though Al and I are divorced, I still care." Kate admitted. She didn't want to have him die and not know she cared.

"I know what you mean." Hawkeye said softly. He didn't hate Al, he didn't even dislike him, Al was just different from him, and that's what made the two clash. Hawkeye sighed and watched the girls play. Even though Haylie had basically no idea what was going on and at her young age, she really didn't need to know everything.

"Well, we better get these girls home. David is dropping the kids off before he heads to the hospital." Kate said standing up. Hawkeye nodded and stood up as well. Haylie and Lily noticed this and looked up.

"Girl's come on. We're going back to Gramma's house." Hawkeye smiled as he watched the two girls get up from where they were playing in the sandbox. 

"Kay." They both said in unison. Hawkeye and Kate smiled and waited with open arms as the two girls made their way over. Once there, Hawkeye scooped Lily up and swung her onto his shoulders. Lily squealed and laughed heartily. Kate picked Haylie up and placed her on her hip. 

"Let's get back home. Mercy and Shawn are going to come and play with you." Kate told the girls. Haylie looked up and smiled brightly. She loved her grandmother, and any time she got to have with her was a bonus to her. 

"Gamma, wen Mommy come back?" Haylie asked as they walked down the street. She wanted to see her mother, she wasn't used to being with her grandma and not with her mother.

"Mommy will be here for dinner so you can have a bath and then be put to bed." Kate told her granddaughter. Haylie nodded and yawned. Kate smiled and rubbed her back. "You're tired baby?" Haylie nodded and laid her head on Kate's shoulder. Hawkeye smiled as he felt Lily lay down on his head. He rubbed her leg and continued to walk.

"They had a long day." Hawkeye comment with a smile. He was keeping his voice low, he knew that Lily would get cranky, and right now he didn't want to deal with a screaming baby.

After Hawkeye put Lily and Haylie down for their naps, David came with Mercy and Shawn, both looking tired and in need of a nap. After the two were asleep, which took no time at all, the three adults went to the front porch, where they could still hear the children if they called.

"So how's Elaine handling things?" Hawkeye asked as he sat down in the chair. David took a sip of his coffee and looked at the surgeon.

"Well she's doing okay I guess. But with her being pregnant, all her emotions are screwed up." David told them as he set his coffee cup down. Kate and Hawkeye nodded in response, both knowing how pregnant women could be. "What about Margaret?"

"You know Margaret, she and Al have been close ever since he laid his eyes on her." Kate smiled remembering the day Margaret was born.

"Could you just imagine Margaret being pregnant and going through something like this? She is full of passion and her emotions can change easily." Hawkeye said taking a sip of his own coffee. To him, Margaret's passion is what made Margaret, Margaret. And he loved every bit of her.

"That would be ruff on my little girl." Kate said softly. She was there during Margaret's pregnancy and knew just how much emotion that little girl of hers could muster.

"I know what you mean." Hawkeye said softly. He had seen Margaret at her best, and at her worst, and knew just how emotional she could get if given the chance.

Kate nodded knowingly. Margaret was her first born and would always be her baby. And since the day that little girl was brought into the world, she was always emotional and full of passion.

"Gamma?" Haylie asked walking outside rubbing her eyes. You could tell that Haylie was still tired, but she wanted something. Kate stood up and picked the toddler up and set her on her lap.

"What are you doing up Baby?" Kate asked as the blonde laid her head down on her grandmother's chest.

"Miss Mommy." Haylie told Kate with sad tone in her voice. Kate looked over at Hawkeye and nodded for him to speak up.

"Haylie, what do you think about if I took you to go see Mommy and Grandpa?" Hawkeye asked. This would be the perfect time, since the rest of the children were still sleeping.

"Es pease." Haylie said softly. She really missed and wanted her Mommy. Grandma would do for now, but no one topped Mommy.

"Okay. Go put your shoes on and we'll go see Mommy." Hawkeye smiled standing up. Haylie smiled and crawled off her grandmother. She walked into the house and sat down in front of the door with her shoes.

After a few minutes the two were off to the hospital where Margaret, Elaine and Al were. Elaine had been there all day and Hawkeye knew she was going to be in the need of a nap soon.

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

"So there I was standing in my CO's office about to get yelled at when a bomb went off. I dove under the desk, taking your mother with me, and the next thing I know, I'm lying in a hospital bed with your mother standing over me. She had a big smile on her face and told me that a piece of wood landed on my head and knocked me unconscious." Al smiled remembering that day. Margaret laughed and watched her father. He was looking better, and was more upbeat now.

It was then she heard a child crying. The cry was very familiar and Margaret stood up so fast she almost knocked her chair over. The door opened and there was Hawkeye carrying the screaming baby. Margaret went immediately over to them and took Haylie into her arms. Haylie was still crying but slowly starting to settle down.

"What happened?" The panicked mother asked. Haylie didn't cry often, and when she did, something happened to her.

"She just missed her Mommy." Hawkeye said softly rubbing Haylie's back.

"Pierce." Al said. Hawkeye looked over Margaret's shoulder and saw the man lying in bed. Hawkeye nodded and walked over.

"Hello Sir. How are you feeling?" He asked picking the chart up and reading it.

"I could be better." Al admitted. "What does my chart say? I don't understand that mumbo jumbo."

"Nothing much. You're doing better. But I'm not your doctor. But if I was you should be out of here in a couple of days." Hawkeye smiled. He always loved telling patients that they were getting better, even if they weren't his.

"Good." Al said strongly.

"Elaine, how about you?" Hawkeye asked with a smile. The woman was now eight months pregnant, looking rather large, but happy.

"I'm doing okay. The baby is kicking away though. Thanks for asking." Elaine smiled. She always liked Hawkeye, even in Margaret's letters and how at first she was complaining about him, and as time passed how much she had grown to rely on him.

"Granpa?" A small voice said. Al looked over and smiled at the sight of his daughter holding her daughter. The sight of it was remarkable to him.

"Haylie, come here darling." Al smiled. Margaret walked over and set Haylie gently beside him. She and Elaine walked over to the door to give the two a bit of privacy. "Now I want you to listen to me very carefully. Can you do that?" Haylie nodded and looked at her grandfather. "Very good. Mommy is going to be really sad soon, I need you to give her a hug whenever she needs one. Okay?"

"Kay. Granpa where you go?" Haylie asked.

"I'm not going anywhere right now. But I'm going to go to heaven soon. But I'll always be right here." Al said touching Haylie's heart. Margaret was standing in Hawkeye's arms crying and Elaine was holding Hawkeye's hand and crying.

"Granpa, Eye said dat too. Eye said you ove me."

"Hawkeye is right. I love you very very much Angel."

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

A couple of days later Al was released from the hospital and was told he was out of danger. He was staying with Elaine so she could make sure he was doing everything the doctor told him to do.

Upon hearing this, Margaret, Haylie, Hawkeye and Lily headed back to Boston. Both had to get back to work and Haylie wanted to see her father. Lily wanted to get to see Bess and Charles.

It was around seven that morning they got back to Boston. Margaret headed out to the store while Hawkeye put the girls down to sleep. They didn't sleep at all on the plane ride back, and both were tired. As soon as he walked out of Haylie's bedroom the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hawkeye? It's Kate, is Margaret there?"

"Nope. She ran to the store. What's up?"

"Hawkeye, Al died. He had a coronary explosion and died immediately." Kate said solemnly. As soon as she said the word 'died' Hawkeye felt completely awful.

"Thanks for telling me Kate. I'll have Margaret there as soon as possible." Hawkeye told Kate.

"Thanks Hawkeye."

"No problem Kate. Just take care of yourself. And I'll be there in a day or so." Hawkeye told her.

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

"Yeah, I know. I still don't know how I'm going to tell her."

"I would figure that out first Pierce." Charles said. He felt bad for Margaret and knew just how much she looked up to her father.

"I know I just wish I didn't have to."

"When is her flight?" Charles asked. He and Bess were taking Lily for a little while when Hawkeye and Margaret were out of town with Haylie.

"I have her's booked for this afternoon. I'll take Haylie in the morning. You sure its no trouble taking Lily? I can get my Dad to take her."

"Don't worry about it Pierce. Just worry about Margaret and Haylie." Charles told him truthfully. Hawkeye nodded and heard the door open.

"Thanks. I gotta go." Hawkeye said hanging up the phone. Margaret shut the door and walked into the kitchen where Hawkeye was. She placed the bags on the counter and looked at him.

"What's up?"

"Margaret, honey. I don't know how to tell you this, but your father died this morning. He had a coronary explosion. There was no sign or anything." Hawkeye said standing up. Margaret stood there in shock, Hawkeye watched her face as tears started to form, and she collapsed. He caught her and held her tightly as she cried.

The name Alvin Tristen Houlihan was more than a memory, it would live on throughout time. Haylie would never be allowed to forget him. Elaine's children would never be allowed to forget. After all forgetting is hard to do, and sometimes impossible. If you love the person enough then you maybe forget the small details, but never forget what his life was all about. How he made an impact on everyone's life he touched. His smile and the way his love made you feel like there was no other. The way he made both his daughters feel loved and wanted.


	12. Chapter Twelve

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

__

Boston; March 1957

"Hawkeye!" Margaret yelled from the living room of his apartment. Hawkeye walked in and looked at Margaret. "Bess and Charles will be here really soon." Margaret smiled tiding up. Bess was due really soon, she was over nine months pregnant, and due any day. 

"What can I do for you honey?" Hawkeye asked. Margaret was more sensitive these last few weeks and he was trying to make her life a lot easier.

"You can help me get the girls dressed." Margaret smiled. The babies were playing with some blocks in the livingroom while waiting for their Uncle and Aunt to come.

"Sure. Lil come on lets get changed." Hawkeye smiled picking his baby up. Lily giggled and wiggled away. Hawkeye chased her into her bedroom with Margaret and Haylie behind them.

After the girls were changed the doorbell rang. 

"Me get it!!" Lily said excitedly. She ran to the door and reached up to the doorknob. "Bess! Arles!" Lily squealed as Charles opened the door.

"Hey little girl." Bess smiled bending down. Hawkeye and Margaret were standing waiting to help her back up.

"Bess. Wen baby come?" Lily asked noticing that her Aunt was still rather large.

"The baby is going to come very soon." Bess smiled.

"Ess wat!" Haylie smiled running towards Bess. "Auntie Laine had baby."

"Did she?" Bess asked with the same tone as Haylie had.

"Yup. Ight Mommy?" Haylie smiled.

"Yes. My sister Elaine had her baby." Margaret smiled. She and Bess hadn't spoken in a little while. She had been in California taking care of everything, and this was her first day back in town. Hawkeye had picked up Haylie last week and brought her back to Boston, leaving Margaret in California to finish up with the odds and ends.

"Really? What did they name the baby?" Bess asked. She was still looking around for names for her baby.

"Colleen-Tristen Amanda." Margaret said. "Elaine named her after Dad." Margaret said softly. Bess stuck out her arm and Charles helped her up. 

"I'm sorry about your father Margaret." Bess smiled softly hugging the other woman. Margaret hugged her back and jumped away when the baby kicked.

"She kicked me." Margaret laughed.

The six spent the evening talking and laughing, until something so unexpected happened. Bess went into labor and they all rushed to the hospital.

Haylie and Lily were excited and wanted to see 'their' baby. They tried to stay awake but didn't succeed, they were both asleep by nine. Hawkeye and Margaret were sitting down in her office. Haylie and Lily were sleeping on her couch and she and Hawkeye were sitting talking.

"So how are you doing?" Hawkeye asked pulling Margaret onto his lap. Margaret sighed and leaned into him. 

"I'm doing better. But if I didn't have Haylie, I don't know what I would do." Margaret told him. Hawkeye nodded and hugged her tighter. He kissed the back of her neck and rubbed her arms lovingly. "Hawkeye, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Margaret. I love you, I'll do anything." Hawkeye told her softly. Margaret smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too."

"Good. Cause I'm head over heals in love with you." Margaret smiled brightly and kissed him again. He always knew what to say to make her feel incredible.

"You know what? I think, no, I know you are the sweetest man in the world."

"Aww, you're just saying that." Hawkeye smiled. 

"I mean it Hawkeye." Margaret told him seriously.

"I know you do." Hawkeye smiled and kissed her on the lips. He loved making that women smile, she had a smile that could light up the room. He didn't care that they haven't been dating for a while. He was in love, and felt it was almost time to make her his wife. For good.

It was then that there was a knock on the door and one of Margaret's nurses came in with a large smile. She and Hawkeye both knew that Bess had given birth then.

"What is it?" Margaret asked with a large smile.

"Its a girl. Dr. and Mrs. Winchester are upstairs. They wanted me to tell you the name of the baby."

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked.

"Emmaline Elizabeth Annabelle Lanchester Winchester." The nurse replied. Margaret and Hawkeye both smiled and looked over at the sleeping babies.

"We should probably tell them." Hawkeye said watching his two favorite little girls sleep.

"Let them sleep." Margaret smiled looking over at her daughter. Haylie was her life and she loved every bit of her.

"Okay. Why don't you head up and see Emmaline. I'll stay with the girls." The nurse smiled. She was one of Margaret's favorite nurses, and she trusted her.

"Okay."

The two smiled and walked out of the office. They wanted to get up to see Bess and the baby. Hawkeye immediately took Margaret's hand and dragged her upstairs to the maternity ward. They spotted Charles in the hall with a large smile on his face.

"Congratulations Charles." Hawkeye smiled holding out a hand. Charles gratefully accepted it and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Pierce." Charles smiled. He looked at Margaret with a smile and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations Charles."

"Thank you very much Margaret. Elisabeth is waiting for you." Charles told Margaret. Margaret smiled and walked into the room. Bess was sitting up in the bed cradling the new born baby. 

"Hi," Margaret smiled softly walking towards Bess. Bess looked up and smiled brightly. You could tell from her appearance that she was very tired, but very happy.

"Hi. Isn't she gorgeous?" Bess asked. She had been waiting for this time to come for a long, long time, and it was finally here.

"She's adorable." Margaret smiled sitting down beside Bess, she ran a finger across the baby's cheek.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bess asked passing the baby into the other women's hands. Margaret smiled and took the baby into her arms.

"You're so small Emmaline. I remember when Haylie was this small. Haylie is your cousin. Yes she is. You're so cute." Margaret smiled. Emmaline just watched the woman holding her. "She's adorable Bess."

"Who's adorable? Certainly not Charles. He's bald." Hawkeye joked walking into the room. He walked over to Margaret and leaned over her. He looked at the infant in her arms and couldn't help but smile. "Bess honey, she's gorgeous."

"I know." Bess smiled brightly.

"Well my little munchkin, guess what. I'm going to name you."

"Pierce, she already has a name." Charles smiled.

"Your name is very pretty. Yes it is. Do you know what it is? It's Emmaline Elizabeth Annabelle now those are very pretty names, but you're my niece, so you get a better name. Emma. Or Eww. What do you think? Emma is prettier huh? I thought so." Hawkeye said talking to the baby. 

The two stayed a little while longer and decided they better get the girls home. It was around ten thirty or so that Margaret walked into her apartment with Haylie in her arms. Haylie was so big compared to Emmaline, but Margaret remembered how small Haylie used to be. While she put the little girl to bed, Margaret couldn't help but remember what Hawkeye said in one of his letters. Those meant a lot to her while she was pregnant.

Margaret looked at Haylie once more and walked out into the living room. She smiled and sat down on the couch curling her legs so that they pressed against her. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her legs and picking up her book.

She opened and began to read, she was reading, for what seemed the thousand time, Little Women, would have to be her favorite book. She had read it countless times and still wasn't sick of it.

She was at the part where Amy March was receiving letters from Teddy, which got her thinking, of the time when Hawkeye sent letters and how it made her feel.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Margaret walked into the kitchen to see her mother busying herself. She smiled, Kate had been helping her since she got home and Margaret loved her for it.

"Morning Mom." She smiled. Kate turned around and saw her pregnant daughter. She was about six months pregnant now and showing quite nicely.

"Morning honey. How are you feeling?" She asked handing Margaret a cup of tea. Coffee wasn't allowed in the house, as Margaret threw up at the smell of it.

"Okay. The baby started to kick though. She kept me awake." Margaret smiled sitting down. Kate had already brought in the paper and mail and Margaret started to sift through it. It was while she was sifting that she noticed a bundle of letters all tied together. She looked at the return address and smiled.

"What do you have there?" Kate asked walking over to her daughter. Margaret looked up and smiled.

"Letters, from everyone at the 4077th. There must be one here from everyone." Margaret laughed pulling the first letter out of its envelope. 

"Why don't you read one to me dear." Kate smiled. Margaret grinned and opened the letter.

"Dear Margaret, Its Colonel Potter here, how are you feeling dear? We all miss you here. Radar was sent home a couple weeks back, and Klinger is now doing his job. We're pretty much staying busy here, and wish we didn't. You know what I mean. We had a kid a few weeks back that was no older than eighteen went and shot himself. What a war isn't it darlin. Christmas is coming soon, and everyone is getting in the spirit of it. We all wish we could be home for this one, but as it's looking, we wont be. Hopefully for the next one. That way I can see my honorary grandchild. How is the little one doing anyway? Everything alright, making sure you don't strain yourself?"

"Colonel Potter cares for you doesn't he honey?" Kate asked sitting down. Margaret smiled and nodded.

"He does, a lot. In some ways more than Daddy. But other ways Daddy is better." Margaret told her mother with a smile. Kate grinned and looked at her.

"That's the way it should be honey. What else does he say?" Kate urged. Margaret smiled and looked back down at her letter.

"Just more stuff about me keeping myself and the baby out of danger and how the baby's presents should arrive by next year." Margaret laughed, knowing how long it took for mail to get across the ocean.

"That's great dear. I have to run out to the store. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay Mom. I'll see you." Margaret smiled as she finished reading the letter. Kate smiled and walked out. Margaret was one strong woman.

After Margaret finished Colonel Potter's letter, she sifted through the rest and noticed one in Hawkeye's writing. She smiled brightly and picked it up, pulling it almost excitedly out of its envelope.

****

My Dear Margaret

It's been a while since I've talked to you. I kinda miss it. Your yelling at me, telling what to do, or even hitting me. It had become the highlight of my day. Haha! Things are going here, I would rather be back in the states with you. Well you know what I mean. Korea is no picnic, but I know you already know that. 

Radar was sent home, but I'm pretty sure someone else have already told you that. Christmas is among us, and you're all the way back in California, this would be the first Christmas we had without you. It wont be the same you know. I mean you're a fun drunk. Just kidding. Christmas has always been my favorite time of year, but for some reason, it's not as joyous as it used to be. 

Remember our first Christmas here? It sticks out in my memory just like yesterday. Well that's just because I got to kiss you. I know you like it. Haha!

But we had a ton of fun that year, the kids were all so happy. Actually this year we're having a Christmas party for them, the Colonel is Santa since BJ was last year and I was the year before that. But if I recall, I never got to make my appearance as Santa Claus. Very sad, I know. But what can you do?

What else is new here. We got a couple new nurses, and a new head nurse, not as sharp as you, but she does the job. The other nurses are pretty good too, but they don't give me the respect you did. I mean the yelling, and screaming was all the respect I could ever need. 

I wrote Dad a little while back, he said that he loved the party, and you were a doll. I still can't believe you danced with him, let alone kissed him on the cheek. 

But we all miss you here, I cant believe you're only six months pregnant, (by the time this letter gets to you, Father Mulchay thinks around Ash Wednesday) It's felt longer then it really is. Believe me I would know. I'm an expert on time.

Well I hate to write and leave, but wounded just came in. Take care of yourself Honey,

Love you always

Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce

Margaret wiped a tear and looked down at the letter, and then at her pregnant stomach. As each day progressed, she thanked god that she had so many people worrying about her. Normally it would piss her off completely, but she loved it.

Margaret flipped through the other letters and smiled as she saw letters from her nurses. One form BJ, and a couple other from the other members. She smiled and noticed yet another one from Hawkeye. She looked curiously at it and picked it up. Opening it she smiled. Incased as a picture of the entire camp with Hawkeye standing in the middle saulting. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

****

Margaret

Thought you might like a little reminder of where we all fell in love with Margaret Houlihan, not Major Houlihan, or Hotlips, but Margaret. Just a thought of course.

From

Love you! Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce

Miss you! BJ Hunnicut

Sherman T Potter

Maxwell Q Klinger

Charles Emerson Winchester 111

And the rest of the nurses, and men here at the Korean Theatre!

Margaret smiled brightly and folded the letter back up leaving the picture sitting on the table. It was to her, one of the greatest gifts she had ever received.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Hawkeye smiled and laid Lily done in her bed. The little girl was still in her clothes, and he wasn't going to change that. Lily was a hard little girl to change. After he made sure she was safe in her bed, he walked out and into his bedroom. He couldn't help but smile at the picture on his nightstand. It changed monthly, and this month it was a picture of him and Margaret. He had his arms wrapped around her and his head resting against hers. 

Hawkeye smiled and started to take his clothes off. It was late and he was tired. Yawning he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed. He loved his bed, three years sleeping on a cot or wherever he could, his bed was the best place to sleep.

Once his head hit his pillow, he closed his eyes and sighed, pulling his blanket over his head he fell asleep. Dreaming of everything he loved.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

__

Hawkeye opened his eyes looking around his surroundings. Almost three years after he arrived to this hell hole, he still couldn't believe he was waking up each day in hell. And this was hell. He had once told Father Mulchay, that war was worse than hell. And in this case everyone saw exactly what he meant.

Yawning he sat up and pulled his blankets around him tighter. It was to cold to even be a temperature. Shivering he slipped on a pair of slippers that Margaret had sent him. She was his angel, that was for sure.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hawkeye groaned and yelled, "Enter if you have heat!" The door opened and Sybil smiled, she walked over to Hawkeye and sat on his lap, trying to keep warm.

"You coming to breakfast?" She asked trying to warm up.

"I don't think so. I'm not exactly in the mood for the slop they feed us. And knowing the cook its cold." Hawkeye complained.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Well I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll see you later okay?" Sybil smiled. Hawkeye smiled and kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye honey." Hawkeye smiled covering himself up in a blanket as Sybil walked out. A gust of cold air came in and Hawkeye shivered. As soon as she left he pulled a box out from under his cot and smiled at the contents.

He had received a care package from Margaret. She to his surprise, was an amazing cook. She had made fudge, cookies, cake, something that was very crummy, and muffins. And had sent it all to him. BJ received some of the treats, but most of them Hawkeye was eating. He pulled out a couple muffins and smiled as he took off the wrappers.

"Yum yum yum. Margaret, you are a god!" He smiled taking a bite. Picking up the letter that came with the package he started to read.

**Dear Hawkeye**

Hi, thank you for the last letter. It really brightened my day. The names were are pretty, its going to be hard to decide what to name the baby. Mom thinks it's a girl, she she's been buying things for her granddaughter. My brother-in-law David, thinks it's a boy, so he's been buying things for a boy. He says if it does turn out to be a girl, then he'll give everything to his son-to-be. David is trying to convince my sister they should have another baby. 

I was actually thinking of names for the baby. Tell me what you think. For a little girl, I want to name her after my grandmother, Madylin. And for a boy, Benjamin, since I did tell you I would name the baby after you. You mean a lot to me Hawk.

Anyway I'll fill you in on whats going on here in the states. I met Peg Hunnicut at the party that BJ set up. She's truly a sweet woman, and Erin is as cute as a button. She was sitting in front of the picture of BJ the whole time. I cant imagine how hard it is for her not to know her father. But that's another casualty of war I suppose. Dad came to see me last week, he even stayed for a little while and he and Mom didn't fight. Which is great. Him and Mom, have been divorced for about a year and a half now. I think they only stayed together for the companionship, but when that got tiring, they divorced. 

They keep on telling me that they did love each other, and that's why Elaine and I are alive. Even though Elaine was an accident. All little sisters were accidents. Haha! Elaine would hit me if she read this.

Anyway Hawk, hope you're home soon, I cant wait to see you.

Love you always

Margaret Lilian Houlihan formally known as 'Major' Margaret Houlihan

__

Hawkeye smiled and folded the letter back up. Margaret was sure something else, and she meant more to him than, well Sybil. But he loved Sybil…didn't he?

__

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

__

A week later

Winchester Residence

Boston MASS.

"Remember when the baby was left on the doormat of the Swamp. She turned Charles into a babbling idiot. It was so funny!" Hawkeye laughed as the four adults sat around talking. Emmaline was right now in the arms of Margaret, were she was quite content to stay for the moment.

"As I remember Pierce, she also turned you into a babbling idiot, even though you were already one." Charles shot back. Margaret laughed knowing what Charles was getting at.

"I am not! Besides, as Colonel Potter said, all men turn into babbling idiots when a baby is around." Hawkeye shot at Charles. 

"Fair enough Pierce. Now Margaret, when is Pennobscott dropping Haylie off?" Charles asked changing topics. Bess was lying back in her chair, she was still tired, and both Hawkeye and Margaret knew what she was going through. A week old baby was more of a chore than pleasure.

"He said before dinner." Margaret told Charles. 

"Pennobscott may be a rat, but I will admit, he does take pride and effort into seeing his kin." Margaret nodded. Charles was right. Ever since Donald had decided to be in Haylie's life, he had always been on time to see her.

"I better check on Lil. Be right back." Hawkeye said standing up. Lily was at home with her aunt. Ashleigh had sent Hawkeye out of the house. Lily had the sniffles and wanted to stay at home.

A few minutes later Hawkeye had returned with his jacket in hand. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"My dad had a heart attacked. I have to go home. Charles, I wont be able to come in for the next little while." 

"Understandable Pierce. Just take care of your father." Charles told him. Hawkeye smiled and turned to Bess.

"Contrgrats honeydew. If you need any help, just ask. I'll talk to you soon." Hawkeye told Bess. He kissed her on the cheek and looked at Margaret.

"I'll call you later." He said kissing her. Margaret kissed him back and nodded.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

When Hawkeye arrived back at his apartment, he could hear Lily screaming at the top of her lungs. That made his heart drop, he always hated seeing his baby in pain. He quickly opened his door and saw Ashleigh walking the floors with the baby. 

"Hey." Ashleigh said walking over to her 'brother' she handed him his daughter and gave a soft warm smile.

"What's the matter Angel?" Hawkeye asked holding her up so they were face to face.

"Grampy sick!" Lily told her father. 

"I see that. Good thing Daddy is a doctor." Hawkeye smiled.

"We make Grampy better?" Lily asked her father. Hawkeye gave her a warm smile and nodded. 

"We'll make Grampy all better. Don't you worry baby." 

"I'll get my things packed. Do you want me to do yours?" Ashleigh asked.

"Please. Thanks Ash." Hawkeye smiled walking with Lily into her bedroom. 

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly. Hawkeye pulled back a little bit so he could see his daughter.

"What is it Angel?"

"Does me have a Mommy?" Lily asked. She had never known her real mom, but presumed that she must have a mommy, all her friends have mommys'. And it seemed Lily was the only one without one.

"Lily, your Mommy knew she couldn't make you happy. But she knew that I could make you happy." Hawkeye told his daughter. Lily looked down and then at her father again.

"Wen me get a mommy?" Lily asked.

"I don't know Lil. I just don't know." He told Lily truthfully. He laid her down on the floor and grabbed a cotton t-shirt. "Lets get these off of you." He said refering to her wet clothes. It looked like she and Ashleigh were doing dishes.

"Me do Daddy."

"You're getting to big for my liking. You could have stayed a baby your entire life." Hawkeye smiled handing Lily her shirt. Lily just looked at her father oddly, she didn't know what he was saying. "You have no idea what I'm saying. But that's alright, you never have."

"Yup." Lily answered. She was three and still didn't know what was going on in the world. 

"You're too precious." Hawkeye laughing picking her up. 

"We going to see Grampy?" Lily asked as her father set her down on her bed.

"We sure are. Do you want to help me pack your things?" He asked pulling out her bag. Lily nodded with a smile.

After the three were packed, they made their way to the airport. Ashleigh had made plan arrangements and everything before Hawkeye found out about his father. She wanted to have him get back to Maine as quick as he could. Daniel meant a lot to her too, and she knew how it felt to lose a father.

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡

Hawkeye closed his eyes and gently eased himself onto the couch; it had been a long week. Daniel was still in the hospital and was very cranky about the whole situation. He didn't think he needed to be in the hospital.

Hawkeye sighed and closed his eyes, this couldn't be happening. He needed Margaret's help now. Sitting up he picked the phone up and dialed the number that he had memorized. 

After two or three rings the receiver was picked up and a little voice answered.

"Hello. Dis is Haylie." The voice said cheerily.

"Hi Haylie, can I talk to Mommy?"

"Um. Kay. Et me get Mommy." Haylie told him. Hawkeye smiled, Haylie was always the cutest when she answered the phone. He could hear Haylie call Margaret; since she kept the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Margaret asked with a little laugh.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm not to bad. How are you doing?"

"I am exhausted. Lily wont stop crying, I finally got her down for the night. And my Dad is being as cranky as ever. Its like he doesn't care about his health."

"Sounds like you're having a rough time with them." Margaret said softly. She knew how little girls could be. After all she had one of her own. And as for a cranky father, she used to have one of those as well.

"I am. Its not like he's sick any more, he's just throwing his terrible twos. Even though she is seventy-five." Hawkeye sighed. 

"He'll grow out of it. I promise." Margaret smiled. She figured Hawkeye could use a joke. "But I have to let you go. I have to put Haylie to bed. I'll call you in about a half an hour okay?"

"Sure. I love you."

"Love you too." Margaret smiled before hanging up the phone. Hawkeye smiled and hung up the phone. He might as well take a shower.

Hawkeye walked through the living room and into the room that Lily was sleeping in. The little girl looked so peaceful. Ever since Lily asked him when she would get a mother, he kept thinking and thinking and thinking.

As soon as he got back home, he would buy a ring and ask Margaret to marry him. The time was right. They were in love and they both knew they couldn't live without each other. Margaret treated and loved Lily like her own, and he did the same with Haylie. No matter what happened Hawkeye and Margaret belonged together.

†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡†•‡


	13. Epilogue

**Boston MASS. June 1960**

"MOMMY!" Haylie yelled running into the house. She and Lily just got back from school.  
"Haylie don't scream." Margaret said strictly, but with a friendly smile.  
"Sorry Mommy. Guess what!?" Haylie said excitedly.  
"What?" Margaret asked with a bright smile.  
"Next week is Father's Day at school! And Dad said he'd come!" The seven-year-old smiled excitedly. She only saw her father once a month for a weekend but she treasured that time. "He said so when he dropped me off at school this morning." Haylie smiled as she sat down at the table.  
"That's pretty nice of him. Where's Hawkeye?" Margaret asked.

Haylie looked behind her and pointed to the door where he and Lily were walking in. Hawkeye was holding both girls' bags.  
"Right there," she pointed.  
"Hi Mommy." Lily smiled walking into the kitchen.  
"Hi honey. How was school?"  
"Good. I learned how to add!" Lily smiled proudly.  
"Wow." Margaret smiled placing glasses of juice on the table for both of the girls.

They both sat down and grabbed the 'ants on logs' that their mother made for them.  
"Sure. Don't say hi to me." Hawkeye teased kissing his wife on the cheek.  
"Hi." Margaret smiled, putting Katy down.  
"Where's the other two?" Hawkeye asked looking around, not seeing his other two children.   
"Alyson and Mabel are sleeping." Margaret smiled. Refereeing to their two other daughters. Alyson Danielle, and Katy Dana were born a year after they were married, and Mabel-Ella Maria was born only eight weeks ago.

"Sleeping? Why is Alyson still sleeping?" Hawkeye asked concerned. Alyson never slept this late.  
"She's not feeling well. Probably just a cold. She'll be fine." Margaret said taking the girls' lunch kits out of their bags. As on cue the sound of a baby's cry filled the room.  
"I'll get her." Hawkeye smiled.

Alyson was a daddy's girl most of the time, except when she was sick, and in that case Daddy would do, but Mommy was Mommy and no one could top Mommy. And that exact thought was just Mabel's, she was a mommy's girl through and through. And Katy was both. She didn't care who took her, or who held her, just as someone did.

Hawkeye actually didn't mind he was the only male in a house full of girls. He loved each and every one of them. And wouldn't trade one in for the world. The Universe even.

"Hi Alyson." Hawkeye smiled picking up his daughter. The two-year-old smiled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "How are you feeling?"  
"Icky. Mommy?" Alyson said looking at him.  
"I'll get you to Mommy. Don't you worry darling. Should we get Mabel?" Hawkeye asked his daughter walking into his and Margaret's room. Mabel was lying there about ready to cry for someone to come get her. "Hi my Maple Syrup. Are you ready to get up from your nap? I'll take that as a yes." Hawkeye smiled picking the baby up with his spare arm.

"Well hello." Margaret smiled walking upstairs seeing Hawkeye with both the babies in his arms. Alyson immediately stuck her arms out to her mother.  
"Come here Baby. You're not feeling good are you?" Alyson's only response was to lay her head down on her mother's shoulder and look around.  
"She's not feeling well. Must have caught the cold that Lily had."  
"Yeah. Come on, the girls need to do their homework if we're going to go to California over the break." Margaret told her husband walking downstairs holding her toddler.  
"Okay. Did you get everything packed today?"  
"Almost everything. Mabel needs to get finished. I didn't have much time." Margaret said walking into the kitchen where the girls we're already doing their homework.  
"Do what you two can before dinner, we're going to see Gramma." Hawkeye told his girls. Both looked up with smiles on their faces. Haylie loved visiting the only Gramma she knew. Even though she still had contact with her father, she had never met his parents.  
"Gramma! I can teach her how to add!" Lily smiled excitedly.  
"That you can." Hawkeye said with a soft chuckle.

Lily was getting more like him every day. Her brown hair had turned into a dark shade of brown, almost a black and she was looking more like him everyday.

Haylie on the other hand looked like a miniature Margaret. Her hair was a golden blonde and was full of soft curls and her eyes sparkled with the same love for life her mother had.

Alyson looked like both of them. Red hair, green eyes, soft skin, but with the personality of her father.

Katy was a strawberry blonde with natural brown highlights and dark brown eyes that looked like chocolate.

Mabel-Ella didn't even look like any of her parents, but was looking more and more like both of them everyday.

Margaret looked around. She married Hawkeye three months after he proposed, and then Alyson and Katy were born. Already a mother of two, she took the new responsibility of being a mother of four girls like no other. And then the day she found out she was pregnant again, with their fifth and final child, Margaret hoped it would be a boy, but when the little girl came along, not only was she thrilled to have another girl, but Hawkeye was excited. He was the father of five girls...five girls that he never thought he'd ever had.

Life had turned out pretty good. She was the mother of five beautiful girls. All their own and loving life. She was married to the man of her dreams, and was as happy as she could ever be. Sure she and Hawkeye had problems, but what marriage doesn't? Sure the girls weren't absolutely perfect, but they were perfect being who they were. It was like something she heard before, once in a lullaby.


End file.
